Since The Beginning
by SomewhereInWonderland
Summary: After Stephanie gets pregnant with Morelli's baby she moves away to avoid becoming just another Burg wife, 3 and a half years later her job brings her back to Trenton. And although they called it quits, Steph and Morelli are once again drawn to eachother, but can they finally make things work, or will someone else come in the picture. Cupcake & Babe... HEA is to be determined ;
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone! I have been writing since I was a kid and I hope to someday become a published author. So while I was reading some of the fan fiction stories on here I got inspired to write one of my own. In a lot of the story descriptions I see many stories about Stephanie and Ranger, now I need to say this now I love them together. But I also love Steph and Morelli so without further ado is Chapter One. Please let me know what you think, hate it/love it/want more? Please tell me J

**Disclaimer:** The characters are from the brilliant mind of Janet Evanovich I am simply playing with them.

I sat on the edge of the pink Princess bed I had spent more money on than my own bedroom set. My hand slowly smoothed the hair out of the face of the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen. I'm sure some think I'm biased but I don't think so her face was perfect, like her father's. Her hair was long and light brown curling at the ends into little ringlets. She was sleeping so peacefully and if I could just stop time and sit here forever I would. Her eyelids fluttered open revealing her dark blue eyes and she looked to me and smile.

"Hi mommy." I had many nicknames over the years my name is Stephanie Plum and my nicknames have included; Steph, Plum, Babe, Cupcake… but mommy was my favorite. A few years ago the thought of being called mommy scared me way more than a sadistic killer blowing up my home, my many cars (well Ranger's cars technically). Now though, it was perfect ever since 3 and a half years ago I gave birth to Alyson Isabella. Everything about her reminded me of her father, Joseph Morelli- even her eyes. Although they were closer to my color is was the look in them that reminded me of Joe.

"Good morning Aly. I have your tub ready for you, once we're done we'll have some breakfast then get you off to school." Aly was far to young to actually be in school but a few months ago she decided she wasn't a baby anymore and only babies went to daycare. So even though I still bring her to the same place everyday now we call it school- because big girls go to school. She hopped out of bed and ran to her tub taking off her Princess night gown and undies on the way. Aside from a couple sporadic incidences Aly had potty trained very fast and now was able to say goodbye to pull ups completely. I picked out denim shorts and a flower blue tank top to keep her cool in this summer heat. I helped Aly wash up in the tub and get dressed, while she sat at the table eating her cereal there was a knock at the door.

"Hey darling." My neighbor Mandy said when I opened the door. I lived in a side-by-side duplex and lucked out with Mandy as my neighbor she was fantastic and we had become fast friends. Mandy was a few years older than me 2 inches taller and had short honey colored hair, and she had 3 kids; Caroline (14), McKayla (9) and Peter (4). Mandy was also married to a man that was toxic to her life, in and out all the time doing the same thing to their kids. They didn't want to spend the money to get a divorce so they dealt with it in their own ways.

"Hey Mandy- Hey Peter." I said smiling at her little boy that had a sour expression placed on his face.

"I'm taking Peter to day… uh school today and I'm happy to take Miss Aly too." Mandy was a stay at home mom that lived off child support and also wrote occasion articles for the paper. The only time she brought Peter to daycare was when he was driving her crazy and she needed a break.

"That'd be great, hey Al you finished with your cereal?"

"Yup!" She squealed hopping off her chair and running towards the door.

"Give me a quick second guys." I ran to Aly's room, grabbed her brush and blue headband and went back out to meet them.

"Mom!" Aly sighed when she saw the brush.

"It will only take a minute." I quickly ran the brush through, secured the headband and with a hug and a kiss said goodbye.

Suddenly our little home fell silent, a state in which I have tried to avoid since the move. Silence only made me think, and remember things I had long since tried to push aside because thinking about it only hurt. This time I couldn't help thinking back though, to when it all began…

My best friend Mary Lou was convinced she was pregnant and even though she had been through this experience before she still didn't want to pee on the stick without me there. So in my ugly orange and brown bathroom we agreed that I would pee on one and she would pee on the other. I had nothing to worry about, Mary Lou was scared though she didn't want anymore kids and to make it easier I had agreed to take a test too. I went first, setting the test back in the wrapper on the edge of my tub then she did the same. We checked the tests, one was positive and one was negative- Mine was the one with the plus sign. We told each other we had accidentally switched tests so we ran to the drugstore and she bought another one. After downing a couple cokes we both peed on a new test. The same results- Mary Lou wasn't pregnant, but I was?

Mary Lou had immediately called her GYNO and made an appointment. She must have pulled some strings because we were able to get an appointment immediately, and even though I wasn't ready to know the truth about what was going on inside of my body- I also couldn't wait around not knowing. The ultrasound tech turned on the screen and showed us what the little camera was seeing- a blob with a heartbeat. I almost fainted but instead tears filled the brim of my eyes, a mixture of emotions raced through me all at once. But even in the midst of fear, anxiety, anger and denial I felt love- love for this little tiny _thing_ growing inside of me. The heartbeat echoed throughout the room and in that moment I was in love, not that this feeling cancelled out my other ones- not by a long shot. The ultrasound tech congratulated me and told me I was 8 weeks along, she handed me pamphlets of information about more than I could possibly want to know about what was going on with me. The woman took in the tears and fear plastered on my face and told us we could take our time leaving the room, and excused herself.

"_Steph… I don't even know what to say. How are you?" How was I? How was I supposed to know, I could hardly take care of myself and the only other life I was responsible for was my hamster, Rex. Which really was kind of a no-brainer, I was a bounty hunter living on practically no money, my cars were blown up weekly it seemed. I sat up putting my head between my knees and sobbed while Mary Lou rubbed my back. _

"_What are you going to do?" _

_I knew what she meant- the ultimate question when someone found out they were pregnant, keep it, get rid of it, or let another family raise it and hope they have a better life. A few hours ago my opinion was far different than it was right now, because a few hours ago it hadn't been real. Pregnancy was a thought for the future, maybe, but now I had seen the heartbeat of my child. There was a baby swimming around in my stomach for 8 weeks now and there was only one thing I could do._

"_I'm going to keep it." She smiled and hugged me, but there was something reserved about her reaction. I looked into her eyes and saw question after question beating down at me._

"_Might as well ask me what you want to ask me."_

"_Uh… well I don't want this to come off in a terrible way, but… who is the father?" There were two men in my life that I loved but there was only one that could be the father. Ranger and I, while we had many passionate kisses in the alley of the bonds office, hadn't done anything physical in months. Until this moment I had been sour about it but now I was relieved I didn't have to play the, "who's the daddy' game. _

"_Morelli." I said with confidence she let out a sigh of relief._

"_Not that I wouldn't have been happy if it was Ranger's but well, there's no future there." Sometimes I thought that about both of them, Ranger didn't want to be tied down in anyway- even though he sort of had been since he met me. I didn't see Ranger handing out car after car to other women or have his Rangeman employees follow other girls around. But that would be the most committed he would ever get, and although I knew deep in my heart he would make a wonderful father I didn't think Rangeman possibly had enough money, or men to have surveillance on us. I could see him going from cool and understand to overbearing, not allowing me to be driven in anything other than a Military issued tank. With Morelli, I knew he would make a good father and I knew I loved him but I didn't know what in meant in terms of our future. Well until now that is, now he would forever be in my future at least as the father of my baby._

_Mary Lou stared at me as I placed my hands over my stomach, my baby bump hadn't even started to form yet._

"_With the first baby it takes a little while for the baby to show." Thank God, I'd still have time to digest the news before having people ask why it looked like I had a basketball under my stomach._

"_Can you take me home?" I just wanted to curl into a ball, stuff my face with fatty food and watch Ghostbusters until I woke up from this dream. Mary Lou nodded and we headed out towards the lobby the receptionist stopped us holding out an envelope to me._

"_The Tech told me she forgot to give these to you, baby's first photos." I stared at her like she was speaking a foreign language,._

"_The ultrasound photos." She said staring at me like I had to be mentally insane to not understand her._

"_Oh thanks." I mumbled grabbing the envelope from her and shuffling out the door into the bright sun. I almost ran into Mary Lou, as I was about to yell at her I saw what it was she was staring at, Ranger._

_Ranger stood leaning against his black Porsche in his traditional black get-up, but there was something unreadable about his expression. How had he found me here? We purposely took Mary Lou's mom van so Rangeman couldn't track me here._

"_Where is it?" I asked him, knowing I didn't have to explain what I was talking about._

"_Your purse." He replied simply, not giving away any emotion._

"_Hey Ranger." Mary Lou said as she was star struck by the image of pure perfection._

"_Mary Lou." He said as a greeting. "I'm going to be taking Stephanie home." She nodded and whispered bye to me and practically ran to her car. Ranger opened the passenger door for me but I didn't feel all that welcome in his car. Part of me wanted to turn and bolt off but not only was he stronger and faster than I was, I didn't think my jello legs were going to let me run. So I took a deep breath and slid into the passenger seat and Ranger took his place in the driver's seat and took off. At first I had no idea where it was we were going, but wherever it was we were going there a lot faster than the speed limit asked us to._

_I wanted to say something to him, but the tension in the car told me just to wait. Clearly he picked me up so he wants to talk to me, but I didn't know how much longer I could stand the silence. Finally, he pulled into a park overlook but didn't get out of the car._

"_What were you doing in there?" Right to the point, no babe, no playful banter._

"_How do you know the appointment wasn't for Mary Lou?" His eyes never left the windshield directly in front of him._

"_I called, the appointment was under your name." I sighed, I knew I should have given her a fake name. Ranger carefully grabbed the envelope I had forgotten was sitting on my lap and after a moments hesitation looked at the photos. _

"_Say something please." I whispered after a few minutes._

"_It's Morelli's." It was more of a statement but I know he needed to hear me say it._

"_Yes." He carefully put the photos back in the envelope and got out of the car, I didn't know if I should follow or just sit here. But a second later he had my door opened and pulled me to my feet and into a tight hug. _

_I wanted nothing more than just to stand here and let his arms hold me and protect me, but all the tears I were holding back poured down onto his shirt. There was so much I wanted to say but I didn't know where to start. So for the first few minutes at least I just let Ranger hold me and rub his hand up and down my back._

"_Are you glad it isn't yours?" I didn't mean to say it aloud but that was something I had been wondering since I first saw him._

"_Yes." He answered and a pain in my heart stabbed even harder, making my sobs even louder. I don't know why that made me more upset, it shouldn't- but I loved Ranger, I always would. He took his hands away from my back and framed my face, forcing my to look at him._

"_Let me explain, it's not that I would be mad to have you carry my child, you know I love you. It's just a baby wouldn't change who I am, or what my life entails. It is hard enough for me just to think of something bad happening to you, there are times I wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare that you were in danger. I don't know what I would do if I had a child too, other than Julie. I don't think I would be able to function especially if it was __**our**__ child." I nodded in understanding, I felt the same way. He flashed my his 200 watt smile and placed a kiss on my forehead._

"_You are going to be a great mom, Stephanie Plum." I smiled and just like that it felt okay, Ranger wouldn't lie to me and he didn't hate me. I couldn't handle it if he hated me._

"_Can you keep it a secret, at least until I tell Joe. He'd lose his shit if he found out you knew about his baby before he did." He smirked._

"_That would be a bad thing?" He said with a smile, receiving a playful smack in the arm from me._

"_Very bad." He nodded and glanced at his watch._

"_I have a meeting in a little bit, where do you want me to bring you?"_

"_Home, but stop at a bakery quick I need to get a few things for tonight." Ranger raised his eyebrow at me as we buckled back into the car._

"_I am an emotional eater, and right now my emotions are all over the place so I need a donut." Or twelve. Despite Ranger trying to get me to eat something healthier he eventually caved, and even paid for my unhealthy indulgences._

"_You should be happy that baby isn't mine, because if it was. No way would I let you eat any of this shit." I smiled at him as he pulled into my parking lot._

"_Sure you would. I have a way of talking you into things you normally wouldn't agree too." _

"_Ain't that the truth." I turned to leave the car but he held on tightly to my wrist, I turned back to look at him._

"_This doesn't change things, babe. I will still be doing everything I can to keep you safe and anything at Rangeman is still there for you, should you need it." I nodded feeling a knot in my throat that I wanted to go away, but seeing Ranger really hurt me. I could see our lives together, I imagined becoming a bad ass bounty hunter just like him and doing missions together. He wouldn't have to worry about me quite as much cause I could protect myself and together there would be a passion so strong, no one could pull us apart. But that was… only a dream._

"_Thank you." I whispered, unable to let me voice get any louder. He pulled me in for a deep kiss, it ignited flames throughout my body but I knew it wasn't the start of something- it was the end._

"_I love you, babe."_

"_In your own way." I said with a smile that he returned with one of his._

"_And I always will." _

_I spent the next few days avoiding just about everything as I sat and sobbed, ate, slept, and sobbed some more. I had turned my cell phone off and unplugged my house phone, I didn't want to talk to anybody until I knew how I even felt. Until one evening when there was a knock on my apartment door, I didn't even have to look through the peep hole to know who it was. I opened the door and Joe Morelli stood there his hand supporting his weight that leaned into my door frame, he looked at least a full day past his 5 o'clock shadow and in his eyes was concern. I'm sure I looked pathetic, my wild curly hair was pulled into a bun and I wore a black oversized sweatshirt and grey sweatpants two sizes too big. He took in my appearance in pulled me into his arms pressing his lips into the top of my head._

"_Jeezus, cupcake I thought something happened to you."_

"_What, why?"_

"_I've been on surveillance for the last couple days right out of town and haven't been able to go home. Me and another guy just swapped off who slept and who watched. Your house phone wasn't working, your cell phone's off, your mother hadn't heard from you. I called Vinnie's office and they hadn't seen you for a few days either, everyone said you at least hadn't started anymore cars on fire but that didn't mean something else didn't happen." Now I felt terrible, I knew Joe would worry if he didn't talk to me, but I didn't think he'd worry that much. Especially since we were once again in the bizarre stage of our relationship, we weren't technically 'on' or 'off' we just were. He dropped his arms from around my waist and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the couch once again pulling me close. I had seen Joe sentimental before, but nothing like this._

"_I really scared you, didn't I?" I could feel him nod into my hair._

"_You have no idea." It was then that I realized I had missed Morelli too and laying here on the couch on top of him felt right. _

"_I have something to tell you." Morelli quickly sat us up and stared into my face trying to figure out what I was keeping from him._

"_What'd you blow up?"_

"_What!"_

"_Usually you get serious when you've committed a crime that I have to turn a blind eye to." I jumped off the couch._

"_I did not blow anything up!"_

"_Find someone dead, breaking and entering? Come on Steph, I can just keep guessing of shit you do that make me scared shitless."_

"_I didn't do any of that shit, Morelli!" Now I was pissed- blame it on the hormones._

"_Then what is it?" He stood facing me his anger matching mine. I sighed quietly, just a moment ago it felt right he cared for me and I longed for him. In a blink of an eye everything changed and now here we were screaming at each other once again over nothing. _

"_Maybe it's something that you did, you ever think of that?"_

"_Christ, what the hell is this about, huh? Did I not hug you right, did someone feed you some bullshit about another woman in my life?"_

"_Why, is there?" I asked pissed off, my news could wait if there was something he needed to tell me._

"_No, Stephanie!" Now he was pissed, "Besides the fact that I am always on call and the only free time I have I don't want to be with any other woman. Because for some insane reason that I have tried to understand I love you. Not knowing if you were okay for the past few days has made me lose my mind, I was so close to quitting my job just to drive here to check on you. If it wasn't for that ridiculous job you have and your uncanny ability to get in trouble every fucking day maybe I would be able to sleep easy at night."_

"_Oh so now we're going to fight about my job now?" He let out an irritated sigh, I seriously couldn't take this right now, I pointed to the door._

"_Get out, I'm not fighting right now."_

"_You're impossible!" He wasn't about to leave so I pushed him towards the door into the hallway I slammed the door. Then I grabbed the envelope containing the photos of my precious child, opened the door and threw the envelope at him._

"_And don't bother asking; it's yours!" I slammed the door again, bolted it, slid the chain in place and ran to my bed to once again cry my eyes out._


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Okay, so I couldn't resist writing more. If I could have written all day I would have but I am taking summer college courses right now that are taking up a lot of my time but I just have to keep writing this story. Oh and there is something I meant to say last time but I forgot… Even though I have a picture in my head of the way this story is going to go, I do believe stories kind of write themselves. I may be the one typing, but sometimes it's as if I have no control over what comes out. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter… There is a lot of background information that needs to be filled and a majority of it will be filled in this chapter. However, there will also be flashbacks throughout the story for other information. Please keep leaving comments… I'd love to know what you think J Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The majority of the characters and places are Janet Evanovich's. This version of their lives is what I claim.

_The next morning I awoke at 7 am, which on a day when I had work to do wasn't so bad but today work was not on my agenda. I had once again had a terrible fight with Morelli and a part of me that didn't hurt as badly when we used to fight… only ached today. That was not the way I wanted to tell him about this baby, my baby… __**our**__ baby but it was like he left me with no other choice. It killed me the way we went from being my idea of perfection, to a screaming match in minutes. I knew it wasn't even all his fault, I egged him on, I took every single thing he said and the way he said it into account. Which caused me to throw up my wall and block him out, I didn't understand why I did this with Joe. I feel like it was totally opposite with Ranger, he could read me like an open book but I still found myself wanting to share things with him. I broke the news of my pregnancy better to Ranger than I did to the actual father of the child. Great! Now I feel guilty to go on top of everything else, just what I needed another terrific emotion to add to my hormonal blender here._

_There was a soft but firm knock coming from my apartment door…that's right, I woke up cause I heard a noise. I quickly hopped out of bed and changed from my sob clothes the night before into my cotton blue pajama shorts and white T-shirt before going to the door. When I opened it an array of beautiful flowers all different colors and types were wrapped up in a large bouquet. Slowly Morelli's face appeared behind the flowers with a soft smile that told me he felt just as guilty as I did. _

_I wanted to grab the flowers and kiss and make up but that just wasn't my style._

"_Are these flowers supposed to make up for everything?" Morelli shook his head with a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips._

"_The flowers are for Rex, these are for you." He held up a bag from my favorite bakery, this man sure did know how to appeal to my sweet side. I took the bag and the flowers from him and let him follow me into the apartment. Needless to say I didn't get a whole lot of flowers and since I wasn't one to have extra cash lying around all the time I wasn't one to go out and buy flowers- so I didn't have a vase. Instead I pulled out an oversized souvenir cup I got from one of the baseball games I went to, filled it with water and set it on the counter next to Rex's cage. _

"_Look Rex aren't these beautiful. Someone must really feel guilty if they went through all this trouble to impress me through you." I darted my eyes back to Morelli and went to grab the bakery bag which he yanked out of my reach._

"_Tease!" I yelled. On a regular day, waking me up at 7 am just to show me donuts and tell me I couldn't have any did not make me happy. Now that I was pregnant…This was not the way Morelli would want to start his day, pick a fight with me- you're going down._

"_We need to talk first, Steph." I nodded, I knew we needed to talk that is what people do in this situation they talk about things and make future plans. I wanted to avoid this topic like the plague I had almost convinced myself that if I didn't think of the growing person in my stomach it wasn't a reality. _

"_If we're going to get into a big talk I need to almost sit somewhere more comfortable and grab something to drink first." I went to the fridge, there was a 6 pack of beer that I had bought the day before stupid Mary Lou suggested we take those tests. Now the beer was most likely going to sit there for the next year as a sad reminder to me on what I could no longer just drink at my leisure. _

"_Not too sure beer is the best way to start out your day, cupcake." Joe said, and I didn't even realize he had been looking over my shoulder into the fridge._

"_I feel like that would taste the best."_

"_Here." He pulled out a small bottle of apple juice from the bakery bag and passed it to me. "I was saving it for when you had your donuts because I assumed you wouldn't have a lot to drink here."_

"_I can make a pot of coffee." Morelli was shaking his head before I even finished._

"_I don't need coffee and you shouldn't drink coffee right now." I wanted to argue with him, I'm not even really sure why but I knew this was going to be a longer morning than necessary if I continued to nitpick at everything he said._

"_Fine, let's talk." I walked into my room and sat against the bed frame and grabbed a pillow and hugged it close to my chest. Morelli hesitated at first at where to sit, this wasn't exactly a lets just lay together kind of talk, this needed attention. He settled on the chair in the corner of my room and pulled it closer to my bed. This was the chair where Ranger had sat on many nights and watched me sleep both of us finding comfort in just the simplicity of just being near one another. _

"_In the corner of the photos it said something about 8 weeks… is that how far along you are?" I nodded once._

"_You aren't thinking of…um, getting rid of it, right?" I shook my head. I wanted to add more but I didn't trust my voice to remain calm and steady. A look of relief flooded his face, and behind that I could see dark circles under his eyes. Suddenly I felt worse than before, not only had he been on a crappy surveillance mission for the past couple of days where he had to sleep in the car. But then yesterday we fight and I throw him out of my apartment and just toss the news of him being a dad in his face. He was beyond tired but he was here at 7 am with donuts and flowers all to make me feel better._

"_Stephanie, I need to say something and before you say anything you need to let me finish my thought completely… okay?" I waited a second, thinking of how awful this must be that he isn't even going to risk me cutting him off. But I nodded in agreement, expecting the same respect in return when I would undoubtedly argue everything he said._

"_Okay, I didn't sleep all night. I left here and drove around and I didn't know where I was going or what I was thinking. I just had to drive away some of my emotions because they were so mixed up I couldn't tell what it was I wanted. Then after hours of driving, then hours of pacing around my house looking at those pictures you gave me I knew what it was I wanted. It's you Stephanie, I want you. I want __**us**__ I know we have a lot of things we need to work out and a lot of things we don't see eye to eye on. But that can all be worked out in the future, our future. Now I'm sure it's no secret that I want to be married and it's no secret that you aren't ready for all of that. So instead of marriage we do this on our own terms, we don't listen to the pressures of family. We will do this for our family, I want you to move in with me, Stephanie. Even if you want us to sleep in separate bedrooms, I want to take care of you and this baby and keep you as safe as I possibly can."_

"_What do you want in exchange? I mean I'm not trying to sound like you don't mean what you're saying, but I can't just expect you want me to move in and everything will be gravy." He nodded, I could tell this was the part I was going to have objections to._

"_I don't want you being a bounty hunter anymore, I'm not saying you shouldn't take a filing job at Vinnie's place but you running after skips that shoot at you is nerve racking as hell. You throw in the fact that you are carrying a child, my child, and I would have to be locked in the mental institution with how crazy I would get. Secondly, I don't want you working at Rangeman either, I know there is and always has been something between you and Ranger and I don't want to deal with the thought of you there everyday either. Now I'm not saying you can't talk to him but I don't want you to work there. Thirdly, I want us to start eating healthier food and actually go grocery shopping for food that we can prepare on our that doesn't require a toaster or a microwave. I want to make this work Stephanie, against all my better judgment I love you. If for some reason things don't work out I want to know it's because it wasn't meant to be, and not because we both went into this relationship half-assed."_

_This was a lot to take in and I was glad that Morelli had given me a moment of silence to think everything through. As much I hated to admit that Joe had a point about not being a bounty hunter anymore it still tore me up inside. Despite the hard ships of the job I loved it maybe because it was so unpredictable and unexplainable- just like me. Truth wasn't I wasn't the best at it though, I was afraid of my gun, I hardly remembered to charge my stun gun and I had lost more handcuffs than I care to think about. Vinnie wouldn't need another person sitting in his office filing especially if you were to add me sitting around with Connie and Lula all day… we would all be out of a job within a week. Besides, there was no way I could look at the files of FTAs and not go chasing after them. I hated the way Joe had to tell me it was okay for me to talk to Ranger, because no matter what if I wanted to talk to somebody- I was going to. Especially Ranger, but working at Rangeman- as wonderful as it would be and fun to be around the Merry Men and Ella's divine cooking, and just Ranger in general… I knew I couldn't. It would be too hard, not just for me but I'm assuming the others there as well, all of them had been secretly (and not so secretly) pulling for me to become Mrs. Ranger and for me to show up there with a child growing in my stomach by someone other than Ranger didn't feel right to me. My relationship with Ranger was going to change drastically and I couldn't picture myself being around him everyday and having things be any other way then how they always were._

_Now to the tough part, living with Joe…moving in with him and out of my apartment. This was undoubtedly one of the hardest decisions I would have to make, just about every argument we had started while I was living there. At least then I had my apartment as my safe haven as my place where I could be alone to think. That was when a flurry of voices filled my head, those of my mother and Mary Lou, Valerie, Lula…. All sharing their opinions with me. I felt as if they had all put a microphone into my ear and decided to yell into it all at once. I pulled my knees to my chest and laid my head down on the pillow closing my eyes tight. _

_This wasn't just another relationship phase for us, because of the fact we had in one sense been careless we were now in this position together. He was right though, I needed to do this and try it- for the sake of our child if nothing else. Besides, it wasn't like I didn't love Morelli and it wasn't like I liked being away from him. Truth was I hated it, I missed him more than I cared to admit and I was constantly worried about the thought of him shacking up with some other girl. I looked him square in his waiting eyes, ready and confident in my answer._

"_Okay, let's do it." The grin that spread across his face was one of the perfect smiles you saw on rare occasions. That smile made my heart skip a beat and I couldn't help but return it with my own (surprisingly genuine) smile. Morelli kicked off his boots and crawled into the bed next to me pulling me into his arms. _

"_What about work?" _

"_I took the day off, sort of. If there is something important of course they'll page me but I'm hoping no one gets killed until I at least get a few hours of sleep… but first." He rolled away from me and grabbed the bakery bag from next to him, I reached in for a Boston Crème and even ripped off some pieces to feed to Morelli. After we ate both donuts in the bag we laid together on top my blankets curled together. I could tell he was slowly falling into a deep sleep but his fingers gently traced over my stomach. It since chills up my spine knowing just how good it would feel if he had just a little more energy. But even now just the simplicity of being together made my heart flutter._

_Over the next couple of weeks all of my belongings were packed up from my little apartment and moved into Morelli's house officially. I quit my job as a bounty hunter and tried to feel comfort in my new role. Not long after the move we told our families about the pregnancy and both sides demanded it resulted in marriage. Since we were already living in sin they thought the least we could do was make it official. I put my foot down, no way was I ready to rush into more than I felt I could handle all at once. Over the next month and a half I did what I felt I was supposed to, I walked Bob, vacuumed, swept, dusted, did the laundry. I even attended a few cooking classes for beginners and had dinner on the table when Joe got home. Everything was perfect- for Joe. He was getting everything he wanted and I was sacrificing everything I was to cook this man dinner. I enrolled in a few online college courses that I hid from Joe, but I needed something to do. I was turning into my mother, between the two of us we were going to make ironing an Olympic event._

_Then one day as Joe left for work I dropped to my knees and sobbed nothing about this life made me happy. Sure I loved Joe and we still had plenty of steamy sex which became even better (if that was possible) due to the fact that I was pregnant. I couldn't keep doing this, my baby bump was just beginning to show at 3 and a half months but I held onto it for dear life- praying for an answer. I knew what I had to do, I quickly showered, shaved and dressed in jeans and a baggy T-shirt got in my Buick and drove to the bonds office. I was half relieved to see Vinnie and Lula were out of the office for the day. I missed Lula (Vinnie not so much) she came over on occasion and told me about her day and how I was really missing out. Since I quit Lula had to take my position which gave her more money, but I know she missed chasing down these guys with me as much as I missed having her by my side…. Even if we were some of the World's worst bounty hunters. I tried to check over files telling her I just missed looking at them, truth was, I was on a mission. Finally I found it- The Rangeman file, nothing but high bond skips usually criminals that could only be brought down by the gang of black cargo pants wearing guys I felt so affectionate towards. Connie had to sign every FTA form as permission for someone to apprehend. The Rangeman files were signed as they came in so Ranger could come in and collect the paperwork without wasting time waiting for Connie. The files all specified the right for a Rangeman employee to apprehend, well hell maybe I wasn't technically a Rangeman employee right now. But hell at any time if I asked for a job Ranger would give me something because I needed the money, not necessarily because he needed another employee… An employee that ended up costing more money in security and exploded cars than the actual salary I received. However, I knew the boys at the police station would never question a Rangeman employee, Ranger would back me 100%, at least until we were alone and he could yell at me in private. I didn't even look at the file I was grabbed, but I quickly sneaked it into my oversized purse that I normally didn't carry- but it had a purpose today. _

_After I left Connie's office I stopped at a fast food joint, I'm not even sure which one I was at. I wasn't particularly hungry, I was anxious. I needed to apprehend this skip tonight before Rangeman noticed the missing file, and took it away from me. I looked over the information; Ronald Ellis age 45 arrested multiple times involving drugs, stolen guns, abusing woman and a bunch of other things that made my skin crawl. He was released on a $500,000 bond, I did a mental happy dance! I snatched a good one that would be $50,000 in my pocket by tomorrow morning (hopefully). I looked through the rest of the file and felt like all the pieces of my crazy jigsaw puzzle life were finally coming together. This guy was a regular at the strip club just on the outskirts of Trenton, and it looks like that was even where he did most of his business transactions. But the one piece of information I needed jumped out at me, it was the strippers working there that had been abused by him- no doubt they'd help me._

_I steered my refrigerator on wheels in the direction of the strip club and immediately found my way to the girls dressing room. There wasn't many people there at this time of day, but there was two women talking to each other. I was in no mood to screw around, I needed this money and I needed to get out. _

"_Can I help you?" The older woman asked me with an irritation that I was seen walking into her club looking like I did._

"_My name is Stephanie Plum and I'm a bond recovery agent."_

"_Yeah we know who you are, I'm Olivia the club manager." Score._

"_I need your help, do you know a man by the name of Ronald Ellis?" Her and the younger girl sitting at her vanity exchanged a glance, Olivia nodded._

"_Everyone knows Ronald." I could tell from her voice she hated this man, he did illegal business in her club and beat her girls around._

"_I need to apprehend him tonight, I know he's a regular tonight. I don't want your girls doing a lot besides well helping me with a few things." Confusion spread over her face._

"_What exactly did you have in mind?" I smiled at her and looked the multiple racks of costumes, outfits and sexy lingerie. _

"_Undercover, I read in here he likes blonde hair blue eyed girls. I have the blue eyes but with the help of a wig, I'll have the blonde hair too. I want to pose as one of the dancers, not on stage but go from table to table until I get to his table. I plan to be extra flirty and offer him a free show in private, I know you have some sort of room that is secluded right?" Olivia nodded again._

"_Once I get him there and make him nice and vulnerable I plan to stun gun him cuff him and call the police. I realize he doesn't come alone, but if they have no reason to think their boss is simply having a good time- they won't worry about him." Olivia stared off into space for a minute than a large smile spread across her face. _

"_Let's do it! I hate that man with every fiber in my being. He usually gets here around 10, get here at like 730-8 and we will prep you. Don't you worry about hair, make up or your outfit honey, the girls hate him as much as I do. They'll jump at the chance to help."_

"_Good, but they need to know the cover story, say that its my first day- a new hire. A regular would realize something was different. We need to be seen talking to each other like you're giving me instructions for my first shift so he believes it. Oh and don't call me Stephanie tonight, call me by a different name like…" I looked around the room looking for some sort of inspiration for a new name but all I saw was a bag Skittles that only made me hungry- that's it!_

"_Call me Candy."_

_**A/N:**_Hope you enjoyed this long chapter, I promise present day stuff is coming up!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Some material gets kind of graphic towards the end. Skip over if you don't feel comfortable.**

**Disclaimer: This version of the story comes from my mind- everything else is from Janet Evanovich.**

_Before heading back home (to Morelli's home at least) I stopped at a gas station and browsed through their map selection. I couldn't stay here anymore, there was no way I was going to be able to be the person I wanted to be. I was always going to be the person people expected me, no one would accept my saying I was going to raise this baby alone. I wasn't going to marry Morelli and I was certainly not going to simply just be a homemaker. Not saying anything bad against those who are but that isn't me. I was going to take my 10% of the bond and use it to start a new life, I would pay off all my outstanding bills, move to a new place, get a home suitable for me and my child and get a new car. Plus, I would use the rest of the money to get what I needed for my sweet baby and it would even allow me time to find a job that made me happy. 50,000 dollars was going to change my world, and nothing was going to stand in my way. _

_I kept spinning the little rack with the maps until finally one stuck out at me, in big letters it said: __**Home of the Cheese Heads**__. Shit, I like cheese. I pulled out the map and found myself looking at the map of Wisconsin. I didn't know much about Wisconsin, just the fact that it certainly wasn't Trenton. There was a large dirty looking cashier standing behind the register flipping through a car magazine._

"_Sir, do you mind if I ask you a question?"_

"_The maps are 5 bucks."_

"_I know, that wasn't the question." He put down the magazine and stared at me waiting for me to ask so he could get back to his boring life. _

"_Do you know anything about Wisconsin?" I asked holding up the map, this seemed to catch his attention._

"_I sure do missy, I was born and raised there. My wife, well ex-wife wanted us to move to Trenton so here we are."_

"_Did you like it there?"_

"_I loved it there, definitely a different world that New Jersey I'll tell you that much."_

"_Where in Wisconsin did you live?" He gave me a smile revealing that he was missing a couple teeth._

"_Not a lot of people know about it, but the town is called Fond du Lac it's not like a country setting. It's got about 32,000 people in it not too big you feel like you're going to drown in the sea of people but not too small where everybody knows your business." There was definitely an appeal to that, I was tired of everyone knowing every detail about my life and holding it against me._

"_Is there a beach around there, is it good for kids?"_

"_Yup, it's right next to Lake Winnebago great place to raise a kid in my opinion. They got this park next to the lake with baseball fields, a huge playground set, and right across this little street is a Merry-Go-Round, a little train that takes you around this area of the park where they keep some animals. Plus they got bumper boats there too."_

"_What about weather- what's that like?"_

"_Well in the summer if you're from Trenton you won't have any problem with that- gets humid as a bitch though. Fall and Spring are beautiful and weather is going to freeze your ass off. They get a lot of snow, but thankfully it takes you about 5 minutes to get across town as it is." The cold I could deal with if it meant doing it on my own. Fond du Lac, Wisconsin home of about 32,000 is about to be home for 2 more._

"_I'll take the map, Fond du Lac sounds perfect." He smiled at me took out his pen and circled it on the map. _

"_On the house, I hope you find your happiness, darling. You look like someone in need of some serious happiness." I gave him the best smile I could and nodded to him._

"_That I could." I thanked him for the map and got back into the Buick and booked it back to Morelli's. Even though it had been my home too for the past month and a half, it didn't feel like mine. I felt like a maid and a guest, nothing about that place felt like both of ours. Even the furniture was all his, when I left my apartment I sold all my furniture and put that money in my savings account. It wasn't a ton but it was enough to help me buy all new furniture, well along with the 50,000 I planned to add to my funds tonight._

_Morelli was still out at work so I hurried down to the basement and grabbed out my big suitcase with rolling wheels and two other large duffel bags. I hurried back up to the bedroom and packed up all my clothes, shoes and all my make up and things from the bathroom. Without risking Morelli coming in early seeing my suitcases I ran them down to my car shoving them all into my trunk and returned inside. I didn't know how I felt about all this, I was afraid to make the final leap into the unexpected but leaving like this didn't feel right. It wasn't as if I didn't love Joe Morelli, I couldn't just give him what he wanted and it would be easier in the long run to stop this before it went further. Morelli's office had a desk, bookshelves, paper shredder, computer and a bunch of other random things. I logged online and booked myself a one way ticket to Wisconsin, non-refundable. The nearest airport was in Madison, WI which would be about an hour cab ride after I landed. I decided not to print out my ticket but instead to just get it when I went to the airport. The flight time was in 2 days at 10:00am this would give me enough time to finish the last things I needed to close up the Trenton chapter of my life. The notepad sitting next to the computer gave me an idea, I knew there was certain people I couldn't say a final goodbye to without risking them changing my mind. _

_The first letter I wrote was to my parents, the second to Grandma Mazur and the third was to Joe. I put them in envelopes and slipped them into my purse, I knew Morelli would be home by 6 and I needed to be out of the house before he came home. That gave me a couple hours to myself, the TV couldn't hold my attention for more than a few minutes. I ate a little bit of lunch but that didn't take up enough time either. Finally I realized all I wanted to do was lay with Morelli but since this wasn't an option, I settled for our bed. I laid on my pillow with my arms wrapped tightly around his pillow breathing in his smell. The smell wasn't nearly as strong as Ranger's Bulgari but this was all Morelli and if I tried to explain it I wouldn't be able to. But it smelt like home and it really killed me to realize what I was doing. Where did I go wrong that I couldn't be satisfied with fitting into the role that was common for those wives and mothers of the Burg. I mean this was Joe Morelli we were talking about, every woman wanted him and would kill to be here. And here I was Stephanie Plum the big bad bounty hunter (sort of) running away from it all. It was almost time for me to leave and the longer I laid with his pillow, I realized there was no way I was going to leave it behind. But it would be the first clue something wasn't right if suddenly a random pillow was missing. In the top of his closet were a couple older pillows and pillow covers. I replaced the pillow that was now staying with me, I went down to the living room. Wrote on a post it that I would be out and about tonight and he was on his own for dinner. Then I locked the door and took one last look at the life I wish I could belong to, got in the car and drove away. _

_I wasn't stupid enough to know Rangeman had trackers installed in my car, so I drove to Mooner's apartment. He would give me company without questioning what I was doing, and I hung out with Mooner quite regularly so it wouldn't look weird to Rangeman to have my car parked here for a long time. I hung out with Mooner for a while, told him to make sure nothing happened to my car and that I would be back to get it. But if someone called asking for me they were supposed to tell them I was with him still. I knew Ranger had a tracker in my purse too, so I grabbed my cash, pepper spray, cuffs and gun and shoved them in my sweatshirt. I took a cab part of the way there, then I got out and took another one a little farther, then I got another cab and took it the rest of the way. Call me crazy but I wasn't going to risk anyone tailing me and stop me from doing this. I arrived at 8 and the manager Olivia was excited to see me. She had already filled in the girls about the plan and they were equally as excited to see me. So they want to town on me, doing my nails, hair, make up and everything else they could. When they were picking out my outfit they noticed my baby bump and I could see them begin to hesitate, it was one thing to have some woman they didn't know risk her lives for them. It was another to put this unborn child's life at risk but I assured them all would be okay._

_By 9:30 I was ready and I checked out myself in the full length mirror. I could hardly recognize myself, first of all the blonde wig was beautiful. Long hair that curled in at the ends, the hair really looked like it belonged on my head. My make up was a bronze and gold smoky eye look covered with black eyeliner and tons of mascara, (with fake eyelashes, my lashes are pretty long but they were no match for these things). It was crazy the way it made my blue eyes really pop out of my face. There was a soft pink color on my lips, my nails were fake with a French manicure. I could hardly believe from the neck down was me, I looked so unbelievably different. The girls selected a baby blue corset that pushed my boobs way up and made my waist look small and the front went down in a little V that covered the majority of my bump. There was a matching set up baby blue booty shorts that definitely showed more cheek than I was comfortable with, my legs were covered with black fish nets. On my feet were 4 inch high black FMPs (Fuck-Me-Pumps), I looked like a totally different person. But I had to admit these girls know what they're doing- I looked hot and sexy. Olivia rushed to the backroom and told me Ronald had arrived, the girls took their places ready to make their appearance on stage. I got a couple quick sexy dance pointers and followed Olivia to the floor where the club had been totally transformed. The lights were off minus random spotlights on the girls and blue under lights on all the tables. _

"_Okay Candy, work your way around the tables do your thing honey and if you need something let me know." I gave her a smile and set off going from table to table dancing on the top of it holding onto the stripper pole that was coming out through every table. I was amazed at how easily it was for me to get into the role I was in, if I had looked like my ordinary self there was no way I could do this. This disguise gave me the confidence I needed, one of the girls brought me out a sheer light blue piece of fabric that I added into my dance. I knew the private room would be ready, Olivia and the girls strategically placed my cuffs and pepper spray next to the oversized red chair that was the focus of the room. As I made my way around the room I kept catching Ronald's eye, I had his attention. _

_Finally I got to his table, and I was feeling confident that I could do this, I took my place on the table and slowly started dancing with the pole. Looking into the face of only Ronald Ellis he was scum and part of me wanted to jump on him and just pound away at him until I could no longer move my arms. But that would never work, so I put all my hate into my performance._

"_You must be new here, baby." Ronald asked me._

"_First night, I'm Candy."_

"_You sure are." He said looking me up and down, I wanted to puke but I held everything back. There was no way I could blow it now, I could smell the $50,000 dollars. _

"_You wouldn't happen to be Mr. Ellis would you?" I asked in the most seductive voice I could conjure up._

"_I would." I flashed him a smile._

"_Well the girls told me you were their best customer and if I wanted to impress anyone, it would be you." He took the compliment and I saw him feeling a little cockier about himself._

"_They were right."_

"_Well baby, I'd love to treat you to a private show so you could tell me how I'm doing." The men he was with scooted out of the booth for him so he could slide out._

"_I'd be happy to give you some…pointers, Candy." He scooped me off the table and set me back onto the floor. I grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the back room that was all set up for us. _

_The moment the door was closed his hands and lips were all over me. Now if you would have traded this guy for Joe, or even Ranger and this would be beyond sexy. Right now I felt nothing but discomfort, I got chills on my skin wanting nothing more than for him to drop dead right now. I had to take control again of this situation before things went further than I was ready to handle. I grabbed him by his tie and kissed his neck._

"_I need you to sit down Mr. Ellis, you need to let me show you what I can do." I pushed him down into the chair in he sank down a little lower and spread his legs out. I tried to forget what position I was actually in and put myself in a happy thought. I thought of how Ranger smelt like Heaven, his wonderfully perfect body, and bed. Then I thought of Morelli and how happy I was when things were good with us. I imagined laying with him on the couch watching some stupid game, but no matter what was on the TV his fingers never stopped tracing my baby bump. Instead here I was moving my hands down Ronald's chest shaking my hips slowly from side to side. I crouched down right in front his lap, he tipped his head back waiting for me to go to town on his Johnson. Yeah right. I grabbed the pepper spray that I spent 10 minutes shaking before I started my little career as an exotic dancer. I moved closer to him putting my hand on top of the lump in the front of his jeans. He slowly opened his eyes to look down at me and I shot him with the pepper spray. At the same time I slammed my hand hard against his dick making positively sure that he was going to be in plenty of pain._

"_You bitch!" He screamed laying a solid punch across my mouth making my lose my balance and fall backwards. That wasn't stopping me, I grabbed the cuffs off the floor and as he came after me to attack me again I slapped the bracelet on his left wrist. I had to think quick, there was no way I could get him to keep his wrists close enough to cuff them together. Besides even if I did, there was no guarantee that he wasn't going to run, which would draw way more attention to this than I wanted. So with the free bracelet I quickly latched it around the stripper pole standing in the room next to him. With his free hand he slapped me hard across my face again, shoving me down._

"_You think you can arrest me you little whore! Well I'll teach you a lesson here and now that you don't fuck with Ronald Ellis." He yanked my legs back and straddled my body, inches away from my sweet baby. He started undoing his pants, he was going to rape me, and probably kill me in the process. I tried to struggle and get away I didn't stop kicking my legs until he had a pocket knife placed directly at my throat._

"_If you don't stop moving I will cut your throat and make you bleed a slow painful death with the last thing you ever remember is that I was killing and fucking you at the same time." I stopped moving, I needed to come up with a plan, and while I thought I closed my eyes tight. I felt the warmth of blood trickle down the side of my face, I wasn't sure where it was coming from. _

_Then suddenly Ronald's weight was no longer bearing down on me, I waited a moment before I opened my eyes. When I did I realized we weren't alone in the room any more, Lester, Tank, Bobby, Hal and Ranger stood there with us. One of them had stun gunned Ronald so he was lying limp attached to the pole still, but all of the guys standing over us stared down at me for a second. None of them believed their eyes, finally Lester was the first to speak up._

"_Stephanie?" He asked and at first I didn't understand what was going on but then it hit me, duh the disguise. I had even fooled the Rangeman with this disguise._

"_Yeah, it's me." I tried to stand up and Ranger pulled me up to my feet, which were still strapped in behind my FMPs. _

"_Hal you clean up here, get Stephanie's stuff. Bobby, Tank, Lester you escort Mr. Ellis to his temporary home before they lock his ass up for good." At first I was startled by the coldness in Ranger's voice, he was terrifying, I had never seen him like this before. _

"_I'm taking Stephanie to the hospital."_

"_No!" I screamed. "There is no way I went through all this bullshit just to lose my FTA at the last minute. I am taking him to the Police Station, Ranger! That is my paycheck."_

"_Stephanie, you can have the money but let them take care of it."_

"_No! I can handle myself, I am bringing him in." He sighed, the determination in my voice wasn't going away easily._

"_Fine, let Bobby and Lester at least escort you with him since your car isn't here, babe." I wasn't going to turn this down, I was already exhausted with what I went through I couldn't deal with Ellis on my own but there was no way I was going to accept any money without feeling like I actually deserved it. _

"_Why don't you get changed, babe." He said as they brought Ronald out to the car through the back entrance. _

"_I don't care what I look like, I just want to drop him off." Ranger grabbed my hand and pulled me with him to his Porsche. He dropped my hands for a moment to grab something out of the backseat then handed it to me. It was his leather jacket._

"_At least put this on." I did, without a fight and noticed the cold in his eyes was slowly warming up as he took in my appearance. His hands ran up my back to my hair and it took me a moment to realize what he was doing. _

"_I like you better as a brunette." He was holding onto the blonde wig, letting my own dark brown curls fall into place._

"_Oh I have to return all this stuff, and my stuff is inside."_

"_We'll take care of it. You bring Ellis in but then you have to return back with them to Rangeman I want to get something on those cuts, and we need to talk." I moved my hand up to the little trail of blood, it was already drying up._

"_It's just a small cut, Lester has a cold towel in the SUV to wipe up the blood." I nodded, I watched him for a moment as he moved his eyes up and down my body. He took a finger and ran it the length of my face sending a good kind of chill up my spine._

"_I could have killed him when I saw him on top of you like that. It took everything in me not to end his life right there." His eyes held mine and I knew he meant it._

"_I'm sorry I scared you."_

"_It's what you do, babe." He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Bring him in, we'll meet back up in a bit." I nodded and did as he said._

_Lester was in the driver's seat, Bobby was in the back seat with Ellis and I slid into the passenger's door. I placed the cold towel on my eye brow, and soaked up the blood. I could feel Lester's eyes beating into me I turned to face him and saw him smirk._

"_Can I say something without you taking it the wrong way?"_

"_I suppose."_

"_God damn Stephanie, you are sexy as hell. I mean you are an attractive person as it is but shit girl if you weren't with Morelli, and if my cousin wouldn't tear me limb from limb for touching you I would so put the charm on you right now." I laughed, this was a true compliment from Lester. I patted him on the shoulder._

"_Maybe in another lifetime." I said with a smile which he returned back to me. We pulled up to the police station and Bobby walked Ellis in as I followed, I realized I didn't have the FTA papers. But somehow Bobby had them and turned them in to the waiting officer. All of them stared at me, mouths hanging to the floor but the only thing I had to say to them was:_

"_Don't tell Joe." They all nodded in agreement, I could have told them to strip naked and dance around and they would have done it. My outfit was very persuasive, to say the least. I got my body receipt and practically danced back to the car, my plan had worked! Well sort of, I had to admit if my boys wouldn't have been there, this night would have taken a very different turn. _

_We got back to Rangeman and stepped off the elevator at 5 and met with Ranger._

"_Report." Ranger barked._

"_Ellis was turned over without issue and Stephanie has her body receipt." Lester reported._

"_Bobby, you are to take that to the Bond's office first thing in the morning and get the check but make sure Connie writes it out to Stephanie." Bobby nodded and pocketed my body receipt. _

"_Stephanie, we will continue our conversation on 7." Without another word he pushed me back into the elevator and took us to his apartment. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **To all my readers I am loving your comments! It makes me feel great to see you are just as excited to read this as I am to write! And because of that… It makes me write faster meaning more updates for you J A couple things to note for the Babes and the Cupcakes… When the story gets back to present time there will be changes to both Ranger and Morelli that really is going to send Stephanie into a whirlwind of emotions.

Also, I don't know why I feel this is really important but when I write I sort of have a soundtrack for each chapter, each big scene. Sometimes it's a song that just sounds nice as melody in the background but sometimes it's a song that means something to the story. If any of you are interested I am happy to post what it is I'm listening to. If not that's okay too J

Please keep reading and telling me what you think. It really does make me smile to read the comments, and see that I have been added as a favorite author/favorite story.

**Disclaimer: Not mine… Blah blah Blah… JE is the mastermind, I am simple the puppet master ****J**

_We stepped off the elevator and into Ranger's amazing apartment, I would really miss coming here. I'll bet there's no Batman in Wisconsin, maybe that's a good thing- besides in my mind there really was only going to be one Batman. And that would be the man of mystery standing in front of me, but anyone could see right now there was no mystery- he was pissed._

"_First things first, you need to get cleaned up and changed." I looked down at myself, I can't remember having rolled in garbage tonight even though being that it's me that was always a possibility._

"_Do I stink or something?" I couldn't see anything on me but Lord only knows how many unknown substances I've landed in. Ranger simply shook his head, his eyes carefully avoiding me._

"_Then what is it, I have a few questions I want answered before I hop in the shower of ecstasy and forget all about them."_

"_Then make it quick." He was acting strange this was not normal for him. I know we hadn't seen each other practically at all since I moved in with Joe, but why should that at least change us being able to talk._

"_No, don't skirt around my question, why do I have to hurry up." _

_In an instant Ranger had crossed the room to me, pushed my back into the door and pinned his arms on either side of me so I had no choice but to stay right there._

"_Because you have been pushing my patience all damn day long, Stephanie. I know you think I am some super hero, and maybe I am. That doesn't mean I don't have a weakness."_

"_How have I been pushing your patience all day! I just saw you tonight for the first time in almost two months!" Now I was getting pissed, what had I done now to piss someone off. I was used to having these conversations with Morelli but not with Ranger. Ranger was the ying to my yang when I was loud and angry he was calm and collected. _

"_For starters you swiped a high bond FTA from the Rangeman folder, those are given to us because they aren't some just run of the mill dudes that got busted. These guys are bad and I didn't even realize you swiped a file until later this evening when I was reviewing them. Connie told me there was 4 FTAs for me, and there were 3 in my folder then I hear how coincidentally you were there this afternoon. So once I finally realized who the last guy was I started watching your trackers, the one in your car and your purse. Now for the last month and a half you have been very routine so to see you sitting at your buddy's house didn't phase me at first. Until Morelli pulled in to his house at 6 pm and 2 hours later left again, drove to your parents house, then Mary Lou's house, then the bond office, then bakery. Everywhere that you could possibly be, now that's not normal to me that meant he didn't know where you were because you ran off or got kidnapped. Who knows what could go wrong. Then I sent one of the guys over to your friend's house just to make sure you were there. When your dude answered he told Lester that he was supposed to tell anyone who asked if Stephanie was there to say yes. So, well being that that was a little suspicious Lester made him give him an actual answer. Which finally he did because I would have wrung his neck if I had to go there myself and personally get this out of you. However, he didn't know where you were but he remembered you saying something about how a lot of money would change everything for you. It didn't take long to put 2 and 2 together that you were going after that skip. I had to call Connie and figure out who it was that you lifted. Finally we got enough information on him to figure out where he would be, and where you would be." Ranger stopped for a second, his arms relaxed a little and his eyes got their warmth back. He placed a kiss on my bare shoulder that sent an electric current through my body. It had been a long time since Ranger and I had done anything more intimate than simple kisses to the cheek, or forehead. Not that I didn't love those, but the man's mouth was magic and my body was under his spell. His lips moved from my shoulder to my neck placing another deep kiss at the base of my throat. Then another at my ear, I wanted more but he pulled back and looked me in the eyes. A look I only saw on the rarest of occasions, fear._

"_If we wouldn't have got to you when we did, you'd be… did you ever think of your baby, Stephanie? There was a reason you stopped chasing skips, and that reason sure as hell wasn't Morelli. I don't care if he held you at gunpoint and told you to quit your job, before you got pregnant there is no way you would have quit. My moral ethics only run so deep and when I saw Ellis on top of you like that my first instinct was shoot to kill. There are cameras in those rooms, as a way to protect the girls- if I shot him that tape would have been destroyed, as would the evidence of what he said and was going to do to you." _

_I didn't know there was a camera in there, I didn't want anyone to see that video. First off I looked completely different and was showing much more of my body than I would have liked. It was hard enough feeling comfortable enough to wear it there let alone think of it as evidence in the hands of the cops, going around the police station faster than a box of donuts did. Not to mention some of the things I did in the beginning to make Ellis believe I really was there to give him a show, not arrest him. Those things I only felt comfortable doing in the comfort of my own home, with all the lights off, with no one else home. Sure there was times when I wanted to spice things up for Morelli so I would sometimes dress a certain way, the extra make up, FMPs, and just some sexy lingerie. That was it though, and it wasn't too often, I didn't give Morelli a lap dance the way I did for Ellis. Not because I didn't love and want to please Morelli but one, I wasn't comfortable enough to assume I could pull of a dance like that and still look sexy. But also, Morelli was always horny it didn't take long to get him going and especially when I put a little effort into appealing to his sexual side- there wasn't a whole lot of foreplay._

"_I promise the video will be shown only once and then I will personally make sure it gets destroyed. I promise only those that need to see it will." I nodded, sometimes I was glad Ranger could read me so easily. I didn't have to voice the things that made me uncomfortable, he just knew and even better- he understood._

"_That still doesn't explain why you want me to hurry up and change."_

"_Like I said, I have a weakness too, babe." A small smirk touched his lips for a moment before he pulled himself back into stoic Ranger._

"_What is your weakness than?" I asked playfully, curious to see where this was going to go._

"_Do I really have to say it?" _

"_I think you should."_

"_You are, Stephanie Plum. Being that I haven't seen you in almost two months I already miss you. But this…" He said, looking down at my outfit, or I guess lack of. "This is more than I can handle." He backed away a few steps and I knew exactly what he meant now. Finally, I actually looked like I could bring a man like Ranger to his knees, hoping even to have me glance his way._

_Well since this didn't happen everyday and in just a few days I would be states away from this sexy man. I was going to use what time I had left not regretting a thing. I pulled Ranger's leather jacket off my shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Even though he tried to look unaffected by this, I could tell I was making him sweat. I took my hands and ran them through my hair, and took two slow steps towards Ranger._

"_Are you telling me you don't like what you see?" I took another step closer and ran my new fake nails down his perfectly muscled chest._

"_Babe." I smiled a little and wrapped my hands behind his head, slowly tracing my fingers down to his back. I could feel his body tensing up but in a different way than that angry Ranger he had been earlier._

"_Babe what? I know you don't like to answer questions, but I'm not going to stop until you answer my question." His eyes were piercing me with the sudden need he had for me. _

_Suddenly he reached down and lifted me up, legs wrapped around his waist. He was walking us back to press me against the door but for all I know he could have been walking us out of a window because the instant his lips touched mine that was all I felt. Our kiss deepened, our tongues explored each other's mouths, I didn't know how much more I could go on like this. I needed him. But as fast as it had started, he stopped it. My legs were back on the floor his arms were still on the door behind me but not in the way that told me this was going to go any further._

"_Not like this." Was all he said, but that was all he needed to say. The moment had passed, he walked into the kitchen and I stood there for a second longer to gather myself. My life was screwed up enough right now without taking Ranger down with me. I was a mess- even if I didn't look it, I needed time to find myself again._

"_Where is my car?" I asked, looking for anything to change the mood that still hung all around this apartment._

"_In the parking lot, I had Hal go get it for you. He grabbed your purse for you too so that and your clothes from the uh…club are in my room." I nodded, but I could tell he wasn't done._

"_Hal also said there was a huge suitcase in the trunk and two other bags." I didn't know how to respond, no reason to deny it and I wasn't ready to explain it._

"_What did he do with the bags?"_

"_The big suitcase is in my room too."_

"_And the uh…pillow?" I had placed the pillow carefully in the trunk not wanting it to lose its smell or its memories._

"_Right where you left it." I nodded again, pathetic I know but I didn't know what else to do. After a few moments went by and I said nothing else he started again._

"_Have you told Morelli that you're okay?" I shook my head. "You need to call him and at least tell him you're safe."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because he's going to send every cop in the city out looking for you. Not only are you known to getting in some serious shit but now you're also carrying his child. And I don't want to deal with the kind of shit that will come from the cops and Morelli if they think my men took you."_

"_What makes you think he'd send every cop out looking for me?" He looked at me, reading my expression to see if I really didn't know the answer._

"_Because that's what I'd do." For a man of mystery he sure knew how to touch my heart._

"_I don't want to talk to him."_

"_Then I'm going to call him." I motioned for him to call on his own, but there was no way I was going to shower until I heard how this went. Ranger sighed, I think he was hoping I'd stop him and actually be an adult about this and call him myself. Yeah, right- not happening. He picked up his high tech looking phone, punched some buttons and put it to his ear. I ran closer to hear, not that it was necessary, Joe wasn't exactly a quiet guy when he was pissed, plus he's Italian. So I'm sure even the boys down on 5 were going to hear this conversation._

"_Morelli." Ranger said into the phone as soon as he heard the phone pick up._

"_Tell me you know where Stephanie is. She left me a note and hasn't come home, I've looked everywhere but I can't find her." A sharp pain shot through my chest, he wasn't mad- he was scared and worried. Here I was making out with Ranger, once again, not mature enough to call him myself- and he was hurting._

"_She's fine, she's here in one of the apartments at Rangeman."_

"_Well why, what happened- have someone bring her home. Shit, I'll even come pick her up." I shook my head. I wasn't going back to Morelli's, no matter what- I couldn't._

"_There was an incident tonight, she's fine. I'm sure your boys at the police station will fill you in tomorrow. She said she wants to stay here tonight."_

"_No way! Are you kidding me, I haven't been able to sit still for 5 Goddamn minutes because I was sure something happened to her. Why the hell wouldn't she want to come home?"_

"_I don't know your business, Morelli and I'm not getting into it. I was just calling to tell you she's here and she's safe. She'll call you later." Ranger clicked the phone shut and pointed to the bathroom. He didn't have to say a word, I needed to wash this horrible day off me. After what felt like a lifetime in that shower I ran into Ranger's room and quickly grabbed a pair of panties, sweatpants and T-shirt before going to search for Ranger. _

_He was sitting on the couch reading through some documents._

"_Much more you, babe." He said with a smile. Putting aside the documents he walked into the kitchen and I followed. He held out a little Dixie cup with a couple pills in it._

"_Take this." I swallowed them down without thinking, I knew Ranger wasn't going to give me something to harm my baby- but maybe I should have figured out what they do first. Now he held out a coffee mug to me._

"_It's not coffee, it's an herbal tea that Ella makes- she said pregnant woman drink it all the time. Don't ask anything else about it, cause I don't know."_

"_And the pills."_

"_From Ella too, safe for baby. They're supposed to help you sleep, and help with any pain you might have, only…" There was a smirk on his lips that told me I wasn't going to like this next part._

"_Only what?"_

"_They're going to make you a little loopy until you actually fall asleep." Great, just what I needed. To make a fool out of myself- again._

"_Gee can't wait."_

"_Let's go lay down, I have a few other questions for you before you totally lose it." No reason to tell me twice, I had no idea how much a bed like this cost but as long as it wasn't 50,000 dollars I was totally getting myself one._

"_First question, what in the hell were you thinking taking down Ellis on your own?" I shrugged my shoulders, I wish that would be an acceptable answer to the question. But I wasn't stupid enough to believe it._

"_I needed the money."_

"_For what?"_

"_I don't want to say right now."_

"_Why didn't you tell me you needed money? I would have given you a job here."_

"_I don't want a job here. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to talk me out of it. Plus, I need the whole amount- if I told you what I wanted to do, and somehow convinced you to let me do this I know it would require planning and your men to help." He nodded, no doubt about that- this was the way a big skip was taken down._

"_Well I didn't want any help, Ranger. If Rangeman got involved I couldn't take all that money from you guys. It wouldn't feel right giving you your slice of the money."_

"_Babe, we wouldn't have taken the money if you needed it that bad." I could already feel the meds kicking it, and loopy was definitely the word I would use to describe this._

"_I don't want to talk about the money anymore."_

"_Okay, what's with the suitcases?"_

"_I'm not staying with Morelli anymore, I can't pretend to be happy as the little wife that has her whole life ahead of her, but instead decides to make her life to clean up after his."_

"_Good for you, babe."_

"_I've missed you and the guys." He chuckled, apparently I wasn't hiding it very well that the medicine was starting to take affect._

"_We've all missed you too."_

"_Were they mad I was with Morelli?"_

"_Not at all, they care about you, babe. They want you happy."_

"_Did they think I was happy?" His pause before the answer told me what I thought._

"_They didn't did they?"_

"_No, they know you pretty well. That wasn't you." What the hell did Ella give me, there was no way this could be safe for a pregnant chick. Above the bed I started seeing stars twinkling, and everything started to seem very funny._

"_It's like in that movie, that cat says that thing to the other cat- you know?"_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_The Lion King! Yes, where Mufasa says 'Remember who you are'." I said with my best deep Mufasa lion voice, making Ranger laugh._

"_Do you even know what I'm talking about!" I asked poking him in the chest._

"_Yes, Stephanie."_

"_Wait, you've seen that movie before haven't you?"_

"_I plead the fifth." He said getting off the bed._

"_No way! I bet that is your favorite movie ever, you even know what part I'm talking about." I sat up fast and pointed at him. "You want to be Simba, don't you?"_

"_I think you need to sleep, babe." He said with a chuckle._

"_Where are you running off to, Simba?" _

"_I have work to do, since someone had to take matters into her own hands tonight I have to catch up on a lot of stuff."_

"_You'll be close by, won't you Simba?" He smiled._

"_Why would I want to be Simba?" The medicine was slowly pulling me into the first stage of sleep but I fought it off._

"_Because Simba ends up happily ever after." Simba slowly walked closer to me and knelt down next to the bed._

"_What makes you think I'll end up happily ever after like Simba?"_

"_Because it would be far too tragic if you didn't get your happily ever after."_

"_With Nala?" He asked with a smile that made me smile wider._

"_You have seen it!"_

"_Hundreds of times, but if you tell anyone- you'll regret it." I smiled and took my hand, rubbing it down the side of his cheek._

"_Yes with Nala."_

"_Only if you be my Nala." He slowly started to walk away, and I could feel the dark blankets of sleep closing in on my body, but before I went under I whispered out to him._

"_Maybe someday."_

"_Go to sleep, Nala." Then sleep won it's battle and I fell into a deep sleep._

**A/N: This is somewhat of a filler chapter, but important none the less. Tell me what you think ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Last night I had an epiphany about what I want to happen in this story. So now I know exactly what is going to happen, but its definitely going to be a ride for my lovely readers. J

**Disclaimer: Not mine, JE's… just playing with it**

"_Wake up, Babe." I heard the soft voice calling to me. _

"_Open your eyes."_

"_They are open." I muttered in response, receiving a deep chuckle._

"_Then what color clothes am I wearing?"_

"_Black." He laughed again, and slowly I opened my eyes to Ranger sitting next to me on the bed, dressed and ready for the day. "Told ya you were wearing black."_

"_Babe, if a blind man knew anything about me he'd know I was wearing black." I smiled and slowly sat up._

"_What time is it?"_

"_1 in the afternoon." What! No way, I never sleep this long- especially since I've been pregnant. I couldn't get comfortable and I constantly had to pee, there was no way… unless. I carefully reached down onto the bed making sure I wasn't laying in a puddle- nice and dry. Well that's a relief._

"_Apparently those pills Ella gave you are very strong, I was only supposed to let you have one, but I didn't know that until I practically yelled at her this morning because I thought something had to be wrong. Don't worry, it won't do anything to hurt the baby, you just became a little sleepier."_

"_Obviously."_

"_Well get up, I had Ella bring up lunch." As if my stomach was trying to talk to Ranger it growled in response to him. He smiled and threw back the blankets of the bed so I couldn't get lost in sleep once again. No worry about that, now that I was awake I had to pee so bad. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, I felt much better now. I splashed some water on my face and went out to join Ranger, he sat at the dining room table flipping through some more client files. Sitting in a bowl in front of my seat, and Ranger was a bowl of steaming Mac and Cheese that smelt better than anything I've had before._

"_What is this?" I asked pointing to the food._

"_Macaroni and cheese, I figured you'd know."_

"_No, I mean I know exactly what it is but I didn't think you did."_

"_Funny. I had Ella make it for you."_

"_And you?"_

"_I have to eat too, Babe." Ranger always knew how to surprise me, just when I thought I knew what to expect. Next to my bowl of food was another mug of the herbal tea, which I surprisingly really liked. Since that was so not normal for me I decided it wasn't me that liked it but my baby as soon as my little one could eat things other than milk I would have to teach it what good food really is. My first bite was amazing, I figured once you had Mac N Cheese you knew what you were getting. I mean come on, cheese and noodles- plain and simple. Nothing about this was plain and simple I wanted to slow down and savor each bite, but the more I ate- the more I wanted. Every bite tasted just as good and once it was gone I sipped on my tea. Ranger still sat across from me, eating his much slower his eyes fixated on the same files he had been staring at since last night. There was something about his expression that I didn't understand, usually he was unreadable and stoic. Only letting you see what he wanted you to see, this was something I couldn't put my finger on. _

_I finished my tea and decided I would at least brush my teeth and shower while he seemed preoccupied. I pushed away from the table and made my way to the bedroom again to grab a change of clothes. I didn't want to completely unpack my suitcase but I wanted to feel comfortable. I loved my jeans but since my little one decided to start showing a little more they were so uncomfortable. I found a pair of black yoga pants and a white tank top, thankfully my white bra was at the top of my suitcase so that worked perfectly. I zipped up my remaining clothes and turned towards the bathroom but almost fell backwards when I saw Ranger leaning against the wall quietly, not making eye contact with me._

"_Jesus! You scared me! Why didn't you say anything?"_

"_Why don't you?"_

"_What?" Okay, I'm missing something._

"_Are you really not going to tell me!" Ranger raised his voice, his eyes caught mine, pain- that was the emotion I was seeing._

"_Tell you what?"_

"_About the plane ticket." My mouth dropped open, how did he know._

"_How did you…?"_

"_When we saw Morelli searching for you I pulled up a list of recent transactions from your account to see if you had paid any hospital co-pays or anything. Instead there was a plane ticket, I called the airport and all they would tell me was that it was a one-way ticket to Madison but they wouldn't tell me when it was for." Finally it made sense, last night when he looked scared it wasn't because he thought I was in danger- he was used to that. He thought I left without saying goodbye._

"_You thought I left?" His head gave a nod that if you didn't know Ranger, you wouldn't have noticed. _

"_What's going on, Stephanie?" Uh oh, Stephanie- not babe, he wasn't fooling around anymore._

"_I did buy a ticket, my plane leaves tomorrow morning. I can't stay here anymore, I can't be what people expect me to be."_

"_So you're running away?"_

"_No, I'm not running away."_

"_You're right, I'm mistaken- you're flying away. Were you even going to tell me?"_

"_Yes I was. And I'm not running, I'm going because I need to find out what I want. I need to be somebody I'm proud of and if I stay here I will never be able to be that person. I will always be judged by a standard I don't want to live up to, I will always stuck in the same unmoving spot watching everything pass me by. And I don't want that, and I don't want my child to see me as nothing more but they housewife."_

"_Why Madison?"_

"_Actually, Madison is just the airport I'm flying into. There's an hour drive to where I'm going, it's called Fond du Lac. I've heard good things about it."_

"_Who else knows?"_

"_Besides you, no one." I reached down into my purse and pulled out the 3 letters I had written._

"_I would like you to deliver them once I'm gone. If I tell them before I go, I won't get on that plane- and I need to be on that plane." He nodded, but the pain didn't leave his eyes, I couldn't take seeing that look in his face. I wanted to protect him for pain the best I could, and this pain was caused by me. I threw my clothes on the bed and ran to him wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. His arms wound tight around me keeping me close, he buried his face in my wild curly hair. We stood like this for a few minutes, but I never wanted to let go. All good things come to an end though, finally he released me. I watched him walk to the bed scoop my clothes up and hold them out to me._

"_I have to get some work done. Please feel free to stay the night, if you need to leave feel free to take whatever car you want. Oh, and say goodbye to them before you leave." I nodded feeling tears beginning to surface, the lump in my throat was back. I refused to let Ranger see me cry, there'd be plenty of time for tears once I got to my new home._

"_Hal got your check and deposited it into your bank account, so that's all done."_

"_Okay." I muttered out, wanting to say more- but I couldn't. Ranger turned and left and I ran to the bathroom immersing myself in a hot Bulgari scented shower. With a heavy amount of tears that decided they couldn't wait until Wisconsin to appear. _

_The rest of the day I slowly made my way through the guys I grew to know and love. Ranger must have told them something because there wasn't a thousand questions I needed to answer. I hardly said anything, the hug I shared with them was words enough. I took Ranger's Porsche and went to the Bond's office and told Connie and Lula how much they meant to me. They seemed confused but assumed I was just emotional because I was pregnant. I wasn't ready to tell them and explain it again. Telling Ranger was one thing, he was my best friend and he understood me in a way no one else would. I drove past all the places I wanted to remember, but I didn't dare getting out of the car. I didn't want to risk running into Joe, or falling apart and have to explain what was wrong. My cell phone had been off since I left Joe's house and I still didn't want to turn it on. I could only imagine the voicemails I would have from everyone I was leaving behind. I stopped at a gas station, put a few quarters into the pay phone and dialed Morelli's house number. I knew he'd be at work I wanted to leave a message, when the answering machine picked up I told him I was okay, and that I was sorry. There was nothing else I could say right now- it was all in the letter, and once he read it he would understand my apology. I hoped._

_That night Ranger left a note that he was out picking up an FTA and expected to be late. So I ate more of the Mac N Cheese Ella made, and fell into a dreamless night of sleep. The next morning I woke up at 730, dressed in the outfit I wore the day before, this time with one of Ranger's sweatshirts over my tank top. I needed something of his too and it felt like it would be a sin to take one of his pillows. I grabbed a muffin and noticed Ranger wasn't in the apartment. There was no way I could leave without saying goodbye to him. Before I left the apartment I used the phone to call for a cab and told them where to meet me. I wasn't even going to try and get a cab in the Rangeman garage, so instead I'd lug my suitcases out to the street and let them decide what to do with my car._

_On 5 the lights were off in Ranger's office, he wasn't in the control room, break room or talking with anyone at their cubicles. Finally though I saw Lester, I ran to him and asked where Ranger was._

"_I don't know, he left early this morning. Didn't say much, do you need a ride to the airport?"_

"_No, I'm having a cab pick me up."_

"_Let me at least help get your bags into the cab." I agreed, we rode down to the garage. He slung my duffel bags over his arms and pulled the handle on the big suitcase to utilize the wheels. I grabbed Morelli's pillow and clutched tight to my purse, the cab was just pulling up as we reached the street. The cab driver popped the trunk and Lester placed all my bags in the back. Lester leaned into the driver's window, and I could only imagine how freaked out he had to be. I knew these guys to be big softies but that wasn't why they were hired. They knew how to intimidate anyone they needed to, and this guy had to be shitting his pants with Lester that close._

"_You better drive carefully, because I swear to God if anything happens to this girl while she is in your care you better run. Because if I catch up to you, you'll pray you were dead once you realize what I have planned."_

"_Yes… uh yes sir." The cab driver choked out._

"_Oh and here." Lester slipped the driver a wad of cash. "She's going to the airport and she's pregnant- don't make this girl get her own bags. You help her in until those bags are checked in. Because if you don't, I'll find out and you won't be able to make a living as a cab driver once I'm done with you." The driver nodded and Lester turned back to me a grin so wide spread across his face. I smacked him on his arm, trying not to laugh._

"_You don't have to scare the poor guy."_

"_Sure I did, how else would he realize just how precious his cargo is?" I pulled him in for one final hug, I couldn't hold back my sob anymore. _

"_You take care of yourself, Bomber. Don't be a stranger, you hear me. That's an order."_

"_I promise." I sobbed out into his shirt. The hug ended and as the cab slowly pulled out into traffic I watched Lester as he stood there. I don't know for sure, but I swear I saw a tear escape down his cheek. The rest of the ride to the airport went by in a blur, I could hardly hold back my tears but the driver didn't try to interrupt. I'm sure he was still worried about Lester's threat. He pulled into the unloading zone for cabs, popped the trunk and put his hazards on. I didn't expect him to take all the bags like Lester had, so I took control of the wheelie suitcase. We went into the line, I received my boarding pass and checked the 3 big bags, keeping my purse and pillow as a carry on. I paid the driver and headed through security, by the time I got to the gate I still had a little over an hour to wait before I could get on the plane. _

_My emotions were all over the place, but they all came out as one thing- tears. I sat in a vacant row of seats, and laid down in a section that didn't have armrests. I curled into a ball holding my purse close, and buried my face into the pillow. I didn't bother looking around to see who was watching me, thinking I was a lunatic. Another half hour passed and I could feel someone standing dangerously close to me. I tried to ignore it at first, but then he finally said something._

"_Excuse me miss, but I do believe you're wearing my sweatshirt." My eyes shot up and standing over me was Ranger, I jumped from my seat into his arms. He lifted me off the ground in an embrace and a whole new set of tears fell._

"_It's mine now, sir."_

"_You didn't really think I was going to let you leave without saying goodbye did you?"_

"_Well when I didn't see you this morning, I thought you had a meeting or something you couldn't miss."_

"_This is what I can't miss, babe. No meeting will ever be more important, remember that." He set me down and I took the sleeve of his sweatshirt and wiped away the tears, I couldn't help but smile to just see him here._

"_How'd you get to the gate anyways? You have to have a ticket to get here, did you threaten someone to get here?" Ranger chuckled, and tucked a curl behind my ear._

"_This is how." He held something out for me to see, it was a ticket to Madison. In the seat next to me._

"_I figured you could use a little help getting situated. Considering how you're going to need all new furniture and you shouldn't be doing heavy lifting." He sat on the bench and pulled me into his lap, I curled into him. _

_I wanted to tell him he didn't have to do this, but the truth was I needed him. Not just for the furniture and finding a place, but I needed him in a way I couldn't explain. We only separated once we had to board the plane, and I was glad we were on the side of the plane that had only 2 per seat. We fastened our seatbelts and I curled back into him, my head resting against his shoulder but our arms wrapped together. _

_We got to Madison and Ranger rented a car so we could get around easily and we drove to the town of Fond du Lac. It was exactly as the gas station attendant had described, not too big, not too small. It was perfect. _

_Over the next week I found a two bedroom duplex with an upstairs, a basement and a large backyard that I shared with neighbors I would quickly grow to love. I picked out new furniture, dishes and paint colors for my home. While I unpacked (what little I had) and what new things I bought, Ranger painted. It was an experience I couldn't imagine spending with anyone else, we talked for hours on end about everything there was to talk about. Even the silence was comfortable, and finally at the end of my first week in my new home everything was finished. The living room was a cream color, with one wall as a deep red. The baby's room was painted a beautiful shade of mocha, and there were stick on wall-art that would be put up once I found out the sex of the baby. My room was a deep shade of purple with a King size bed and sheet set that was almost as nice as Ranger's. I had found a doctor I liked, stocked my fridge with more food than I have ever had in my fridge all at one point. One day while I was napping Ranger even bought a washer and dryer and hooked it up in the basement. The last day he was going to be in town he took me car shopping and we agreed on a 2004 Dodge Stratus, in black. _

_But now here we stood, in my living room that I had grown to love, especially when it came with Ranger. It was time to say goodbye. My arms were wound tightly around him, I wanted to tell him to stay. I wanted to tell him that he needed to be here with me, but I couldn't ask that of him. I knew he would stay if I asked him, but that wasn't fair - I was the one who chose to move here._

"_Remember why you came here." I nodded into his chest. "Find your happiness, Stephanie Plum."_

"_Only if you promise to find yours Carlos Manoso." He rubbed my back and if he wouldn't have had his arms holding me together, I'm sure I would have completely fallen to pieces. _

"_Things won't be the same without you, babe." I felt the same about him, but I made my decision- I couldn't change my mind now. But I knew our conversation was coming to an end and I wanted to say something amazing. Something we would both remember for years to come but the only thing that came into my head was a line from a movie that I had always wanted to say._

"_Goodbye Scarecrow, I'm going to miss you most of all." I said, he took my face in his hands and pulled back a little._

"_Wizard of Oz?" He asked with a smile._

"_You never stop surprising me." I said._

"_I could say the same about you, Babe." With a final kiss on my forehead he unwound my arms from him and headed out to his car. I ran to the window and watched him pull away then I ran to my closet, grabbed Ranger's sweatshirt and curled into a ball on my bed and cried. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Your feedback is totally inspiring me to write more! Thank you to all my readers- whether you leave feedback or not I am so happy to have you read my story. And just so you know I won't be making it easy to figure out who our lovely Stephanie will find her HEA with. And I can promise you curveballs along the way J Read on and enjoy my lovelies!

**Disclaimer: You know what isn't mine to take credit for, and what is. JE deserves the credit for providing the characters and plot so I could make this version of it my own.**

**Present Day:**

Thanks to my neighbor and best friend Mandy I didn't have to worry about Aly getting to 'school' on time, but that did leave me alone with my thoughts. In the silence of the house it felt as though the walls were whispering my secrets and memories to me. Not letting me forget where I came from, what I've been through and who I have become. It's been 4 years and some months since I've been back to Trenton and a lot had changed about me. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, sometimes it was hard to believe the person staring back at me was the same Stephanie Plum I grew up as.

Sure my physical appearance was different, my wild curly hair was now almost down to the middle of the back and maybe it was just me- but my hair felt fuller. My curls weren't quite as wild but I kind of liked it better this way. I have always been the right weight for my height- but hardly was I ever actually in shape. That changed with the move as well, almost every morning I went on a 4 mile jog. During the winter it was so much more difficult and thankfully Mandy loved having Aly over, which allowed me to run. Running was my outlet, there was still some things I had a hard time thinking of and remembering and running had become a therapeutic method for me. When the weather was nice I strapped Aly into the nice jogging stroller I bought and she would come with. Aly loved our runs almost as much as I did, now there was no need to unbutton the top snap on my pants after a large meal. In fact, I was down a pant size and my body was toned in a way I never imagined it could be. I didn't have scary man muscles bulging out of my arms by any means but I was lean and fit.

The physical changes were nothing compared to the changes I had undergone. For once in my life I felt strong and independent, I was able to stand on my own two feet and be confident with who I was. I learned to look after myself and more importantly- think for myself. I stood in my bathroom brushing some mascara on my lashes to get ready for work. Sitting in my shower was a bottle of Bulgari shower gel, every time I saw it I couldn't help but smile and remember.

After Ranger left Wisconsin to go back to Trenton I only let myself have one full day to cry and mope around. I didn't come all the way out here to pout, the words Ranger left me constantly circled through my mind.

"_Remember why you came here. Find your happiness, Stephanie Plum."_

And that was just what I intended to do, I continued taking college courses throughout my pregnancy and finally decided I wanted to become a detective. I couldn't completely leave behind the bounty hunter side of who I was, because I felt like that was one of the first times I was being true to myself. But I knew being a bounty hunter while pregnant, even with a child wasn't okay anymore. I had an uncanny knack for attracting the crazies and having my car blown up every other week was no big deal in Trenton when I had Ranger there looking out for me. The thought of someone blowing up my car here though, when I had my baby in the car with me was something I could never do. It didn't take long for me to get to know my next door neighbors, Mandy and I hit it off right away. Her three kids were great and Mandy's husband came around ever once and a while. The best part though was he enjoyed using his riding lawn mower to take care of the entire yard so I didn't have to. One thing I learned about people in Wisconsin, if it was legal to drive their John Deere on the major roads- that would be their only mode of transportation. How common it was to see people on motorcycles in New Jersey, it was just as common to see someone riding around on their lawn mower.

Mandy's daughters Caroline and McKayla were both in sports, soccer was their favorite and every time they had practice or a game I went with them. Mandy became my everything-buddy, grocery shopping, baby shopping, everything she did- we did it together. The people in the neighborhood were great and were always over in our backyard gathered around the fire pit. Because nothing says a bonfire like 90 degrees outside. The kids in the neighborhood ran through the sprinkler in our yard and my swelled up so I felt like a beach ball with arms and legs. Mandy went to all my doctor's appointments for the baby with me, and when we found out I was having a girl she helped me pick out everything she would need.

But as good as things were here- that didn't change the way I left things with the people I cared about in Trenton. I decided to just throw out my old cell phone and not listen to the messages that would bring me back to my last few days there. I bought a new cell phone, every number I cared about I had committed to memory (even if sometimes I wish I would just forget). Once I found out I was going to have a daughter the pregnancy became real- no longer was I just going to have a baby- I was going to have **my** baby, my baby girl. I created a new email address and sent an email out to Joe and prayed he still had the same email or else this email would be embarrassing to hang in cyberspace for all of existence. To this day I still remember exactly what I wrote in the email:

_Joe,_

_This is Steph, and my new email address. I wanted to say how truly sorry I am for leaving the way I did. I should have talked to you about it, about what was really going on. It just felt like talking never got us anywhere, I did what I felt was right and I need to be honest- I don't regret it at all. I'm happy here, I don't have to live up to anyone's expectations- other than my own. I don't want to ever cut you out of this child's life, because that would be truly tragic for them not to know their wonderful father. Unless you tell me otherwise, I will update you every time I know something new about the baby. Same with when the baby is born, I will send pictures and videos. The one condition though- I don't want to talk about what happened when I left. Everything I want to say about it was in the letter you got. So if you are fine with that then I don't see why this can't work._

_For starters- you're going to have a daughter. Name is still up in the air, but I still have 5 months to go. I hope you're well._

_-Steph_

I was surprised by Joe's response back, he didn't pry open old wounds and talked only about his daughter. He would love updates and pictures whenever I had them. Over the years our conversations have remained this way. We didn't talk about our lives, we talked simply about Aly. I was okay with it, in a way. I missed Morelli and the way we were, the way we could just kick back and relax and enjoy each other's company. One thing that I never quite realized before was how much he kept me on my toes, at the time I thought he was irritating me- now I see he was challenging me. That doesn't change the way things ended but it felt nice to remember the good things. I constantly got updates from back home about Morelli's relationship status. He had gone through many women, never anything serious, and never anything lasting for more than a couple months. There was a part of me that hurt to hear it, but the other part of me was happy for him.

As for my parents and Grandma Mazur; when I called them to tell them news about the gender my mother cried into the phone for about an hour. My dad muttered a congratulations, told me he missed me- and asked about my car. (Which I am happy to report is the same black Dodge Stratus I picked out when Ranger was here). There was a part of me that almost missed getting my car blown up and getting a new one, but I loved my Stratus it was cute, great on gas, fit Aly in the backseat just fine and well… Ranger helped me pick it out. Anyways, back to Grandma Mazur- she was excited for me and wasn't the least bit sad that I did what I did. My Grandma was one of the only other people that truly understood me, and didn't just understand the person I had failed to be- the Burg wife. Since talking on the phone could only do so much good when it came to really missing someone I started to video chat with them on Skype. Okay, so it wasn't as easy as it sounds, my mother didn't want a computer in the house. She didn't have the money for a laptop and had no idea what the hell Skype was. Grandma Mazur tried explaining it to her but that didn't go very far either. That was when the one and only Ranger swooped in and saved the day, he gave them a new laptop that he claimed they didn't need at Rangeman. Not only that but he provided them with internet access, and even sat patiently while they tried to figure out how to work everything. Since then we video chat at least once a week and although it doesn't completely take away how much I miss them, it helps.

My friends back in Trenton, mainly- Connie, Lula and Mary Lou, well we all kept in touch and all of them have actually journeyed up to good old Wisconsin to see Aly and me. Let me just say- Wisconsin was not ready for Lula. Mary Lou traveled up a couple different times staying only for the weekend while the kids stayed home with her husband.

A week before Aly was born Grandma Mazur told me how Joe's Grandma Bella had died. I felt bad, not that Bella didn't scare the pants off of me- but it was sad none the less. When my due date hit in the beginning of October, and nothing happened Mandy and I sat around watching my belly like it was a ticking time bomb about to explode. Mandy actually demanded her husband stay at the house incase I went into labor in the middle of the night. Which at the time I told her it wasn't necessary but seeing that my water broke at about 1 in the morning I was glad Mandy was more prepared. She was my birthing partner and had gone to all the classes with me, and through the entire labor she held me hand and talked me through it.

Once I finally heard the first (of many) cries from the most perfect little girl I had ever seen I looked around the room. Mandy was there and I was so happy she was, but the emptiness that I had been able to push away all came rushing back to me at once. No mom or dad, no crazy but lovable Grandma, no Lula scaring me as she tried to tell me how she knew everything there was to know about newborns. No Joe to see his beautiful daughter and no Ranger to say few words out loud, but with a look in his eyes that would tell me just how proud of me he was. When the nurse asked me the baby's name I knew right away her first name would be Alyson. The middle name and last name is what I had been unsure of, there was a part of me that wanted Aly to have her last name be Morelli. But I just couldn't do it, what if she never met him, or he never cared to meet her. What if Joe and I both completely moved on from each other and I got married and started a new life with a new husband and Aly was still bearing the weight of the Morelli name. That was when I remembered Grandma Bella- crazy as she was I did like her name, and that would be something from Morelli's side without being too much. So on October 19th my daughter became Alyson Isabella Plum, and the love of my life.

My family, Lula and Connie all flew in the following week and gushed over baby Aly. It was great seeing them and having them around to help me. I sent pictures to Joe religiously and I heard from everyone he showed everyone his daughter's picture. He was a proud father, even states away- but it brought a smile to my face. Who knows what would come of me and Morelli but the most important thing was that Aly would always be able to know him. I even sent him videos of her, when she learned how to roll over, sit up on her own, take her first steps, eat with a spoon for the first time (good idea in theory- but I spent the rest of the day cleaning baby food off my entire kitchen). But even as time went on, Aly was all we talked about and only through email, never on a phone call. We never video chatted either, but I didn't trust myself to hold it together once we wouldn't have the convenience to check over everything we said by email first.

Then there was Ranger, the day he left my house to go home I found a bottle of his Bulgari shower gel in the bathroom wrapped in a bow. I used it as sparingly as I could, I never wanted to run out, and I never wanted to forget that smell. But I did run out, but when Aly was 6 months old Ranger surprised us with a visit. I knew I missed him, but it wasn't until I actually saw him again that I realized just how much I missed that man. To be completely honest, when I saw him pull away from my house I never thought I would see him again. Sure I was his Babe and would always hold a special place in his heart, but I was always having another man's child. There was no way to spin the facts there, and the day he left I saw it in his eyes. I was no longer just Stephanie Plum the girl who had made a cosmic splash in his life since he first met me. I was Stephanie Plum- the mother of Morelli's child, in his eyes, he saw me with Morelli. He didn't believe I would never come home and me and Morelli would never stay apart for all time. There was nothing I could say to him to make it better, it was all true. No matter what, I was always going to be the mother of Morelli's child and if I said I was never going to be with Morelli again- that would be a lie. Because I didn't know and when I first saw Ranger again I watched as he locked his eyes on Aly- he wanted to hate her. He wanted to hate Morelli's child, but she looked up at him with her big blue eyes she had luckily inherited from me and smiled at him. Until that moment I had never seen a smile so big on that girl's face, and from that moment he was hooked. Over the years we talked all the time, and he came up to see us usually twice a year, each time bringing me a new bottle of Bulgari wrapped in a bow. But we never crossed the line from friends to lovers, a few nights he slept in my bed. Not because we wanted to get physical but because it just felt good to lay next to each other again. To be by each other's side, he was impressed by the way I could keep up with him for runs in the morning even while pushing Aly in her jogging stroller. Ranger had become my best friend- truly. There was no point trying to be anything more, not while we were hundreds of miles away, and not if it risked losing what we had.

I did go on occasional dates, and it didn't take me long that Ranger was running credit checks and criminal backgrounds on everyone who asked me to dinner. But it amused me so I always happily gave him the name of whatever suitor was taking me out, but nothing came of the dates. Besides, I wasn't in Wisconsin because I needed a man, I could have stayed in Trenton for that. I came here to become someone I was proud of, someone my daughter could be proud of.

I started working an internship for my criminal justice classes at the local police station. At first all I did was file papers away or pass out mail, but one day of the homicide/crime detectives up and quit his job and the head detective needed help. Well he came to me, and it didn't take long for me to impress him. I had an insight into the cases he was working on that he didn't even see. When they brought in witnesses/suspects in for crimes he let me sit in on the interviews and eventually let me ask the questions. Once my internship had come to an end he rewarded me for all my good work with a full time job, benefits and a kick-ass salary. His name was Jackson Kimber, but everyone just called him Kimber, or detective. Detective Kimber also told me to keep taking classes and had the station pay for my tuition. Everything had fallen into place, everything I had wanted out of my move to Wisconsin was exactly as I wanted… So then why did I still feel so empty?

It was June, the air was thick and humid and if I could have just gone to work in shorts and a bra I would have. But even if it would have been a sight for many of the male workers to enjoy- it still wasn't allowed. So I threw on my black pencil skirt and blue ¾ length button up shirt with a white tank top underneath. This would have to do for now, I loved wearing heels now that my legs were toned and my butt looked, well… it looked great. But in this weather my feet screamed at me for wearing heels, so instead I slipped on a pair of black flats. I wanted to leave my hair down, it had to be something in the water here- but I swear my hair never looked better. My curls now curled almost perfectly down my back, but since it was longer and thicker- and I refused to get it cut off I had to settle on a ponytail. Which still didn't keep the ends of my hair from sticking to my neck when I stepped outside, but it was better than nothing.

The office was only about 5 minutes from my house and the drive was beautiful. Lake Winnebago out in the distance, a cute little downtown area that all state directly on Main Street. I pulled into the lot, grabbed my bad and walked to my desk saying hi to everyone I saw on the way in. On my desk was a note from Kimber that read:

_When you get in, come to my office._

This wasn't unusual for me I swear he had these notes printed in bulk to match his handwriting so he didn't have to write it out each morning when he came in. I had started returning the notes to him telling him he could save paper and just reuse the note but he didn't think it was nearly as funny as I did. I threw down my purse, grabbed a coffee from the break room and went to his office. Since he was the head of his department he got a nice office with a window, walls for privacy and even shades to pull down if he wanted to keep people from snooping in his stuff. I'm just saying- Wisconsin knows how to take care of their own.

"What's up Kim-Bo?" Okay, so I forgot I call him Kim-Bo, I said it one day on accident and he thought it was kind of funny so it just stuck. Except, only I could call him that- another cop called him that one day and Kim-Bo sure told him off.

"Come in and close the door, Plum." I did as he said and sat in the chair on the other side of his desk.

"We need to talk about something." Kim-Bo was about 50 years old, tall, balding and had this weird mouth twitch thing he did when he had to deliver news you probably weren't going to like. He felt almost like a dad to me, and sometimes I had to remind myself that he wasn't my dad so when I wanted to blunt and come right out and tell him to quit the mouth twitching, I had to hold my tongue. His mouth was unfortunately twitching right now, and that made me uneasy- I wasn't usually on the receiving end of bad news.

"Okay, so talk."

"We to make some cuts in our department and well…" I knew where this was going.

"So you're seriously going to fire me, I have busted my butt for you the past 3 years to have you just toss me aside?"

"Cool your jets, Plum. There's more to what I'm saying, when I got word they were going to make cuts. I immediately put in some calls to other police stations I've worked with in the past- looking for anyone who could use a detective. Well I found one, and at first I was going to send one of my other detectives to them because I mean it when I say you are damn good at your job. You have this crazy intuition about things and for some reason you come up with exactly what we need to make our case. But when I realized what office there would be a transfer to, it just didn't feel right to offer it to anyone else."

"Why, what are you talking about?"

"It's more money, same hours, and well it's in Trenton." I choked on my big gulp of hot coffee and had to quickly pull his trash can to me, so hot spit up coffee didn't go all over his floor.

"Did you say, Trenton? As in Trenton, New Jersey?" As in the same police station I used to bring all my skips to, the same one where they guys kept track of how many explosions and dead bodies I had found. As in the same police station Joe Morelli- _my_ Joe Morelli works at.

"Yeah, you're from there right?" I nodded.

"I told their guy all about you, I think he knows who you are. Anyways, I'm going to call him on speaker quick." I had no idea what to say, a part of me wanted to bolt to the door, another part of me wanted to dump my hot coffee on the phone- and pray it stopped working before the officer in Trenton answered the phone. But the other part of me really wanted to hear this.

"Hello." The guy on the other end answered.

"Yeah Officer Gazzara, this is Officer Kimber over in Wisconsin."

"Gazzara!" I yelled, "Like Eddie Gazzara."

"Holy Christ, it is you Stephanie!"

"You're a detective now!"

"Sure am, but the bigger question- are you really a detective now?"

"I sure am."

"Good for you, Steph." Kim-Bo didn't quite know how to respond to either of us.

"Eddie and I have known each other since we were kids." Kim-Bo nodded and smiled.

"So I just told Stephanie here about the job opportunity at your station."

"Yeah, Steph from everything Kimber's told me about the work you've done and he even sent me your progress reports and quarterly reports. I am impressed, we'd love to have you here, Steph. So what do you say?"

"Yeah Plum, what do you think?"

I just wanted to tell them they really didn't want to know what I was thinking. Sure it was Trenton, my home with my family and friends, but this was my home now too. Wisconsin had become a bigger part in my life than I ever thought it would. And let's be honest, I left Trenton for a reason- could I really go back? Could I really jump back into that life and remain the person I have been so happy to become?

"Steph- you still there?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah I'm here, how long do I have to think about it?" This threw Eddie off, I think he was expecting me to jump at the chance to get out of this town. I know he didn't know the whole story as to why I left- but I thing I did know was just about everyone that didn't know the whole story saw my move to WI as mandatory. Like I wasn't doing this because I wanted to, as if someone had forced me to move here and raise my daughter alone.

"Well uh… I got to know by tomorrow morning. We need to get someone in here and if you don't take it I need to start interviewing people."

"Okay, I will let you know by tomorrow morning."

"You need my number?"

"I'll get it from Kimber."

"Alright, and hey Steph?"

"Yeah, Eddie?"

"I sure do hope you take the job- you are missed more than I think you realize."

"Thanks Eddie." We disconnected the line and I placed my face into the palms of my hands, what was I going to do?

"Stephanie, you have a lot to think about. Why don't you take the rest of the day off- I'll make sure you still get paid for it. But I think you need to really figure out what's best for you and that baby girl of yours." I nodded, there wasn't much else I could say. I was practically in zombie mode when I grabbed my purse and drove home. I quickly changed into shorts and a tank top and went next door to see Mandy.

"Do you hear that!" She yelled when I walked in the door.

"You yelling?"

"No, just listen." I did, and we stood there for a few seconds. Mandy was definitely an odd ball, it was one of my favorite things about her- but right now I needed serious Mandy.

"I don't hear anything."

"Yes! It's so quiet and peaceful."

"Well at least it was until you started yelling." I said as I flopped down on the couch.

"What's up, aren't you supposed to be working?"

"My department has to make some cuts, so they want to transfer me." She plopped down next to me, her eyes looked like they might pop out of her head with how wide open they were.

"No shit, where?"

"Trenton."

"Holy shit!" She yelled again, now I knew where her kids got their screaming voices from.

"Yeah."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea, Trenton is my home- but now so is Wisconsin." Mandy got that look in her eyes, the one all mother's got when they had to hold back their own opinion to do the best thing for their child. I wasn't Mandy's child, but since we first met she had been like a sister to me. She was more a sister to me than Valerie ever was, and I saw her kids as my family.

"I can't tell you what to do, Steph. But I can tell you that no matter what you do I'm always going to be here for you." She pulled me into her arms for a hug that I was definitely in need of.

Mandy told me she was going to pick up Aly from daycare, so I put on my running shoes and just ran. I needed the only thing in my head the rhythmic sounds of my breathing, the sounds of my shoes as they connected with the pavement and nothing else. When I finally returned home after my 5 mile jog, Aly was playing in the front yard with McKayla. I pulled her in for a big hug- which I realized right from the beginning, was the best medicine ever. I told her I was going to be inside and to be careful then I brought my laptop to the kitchen table powered it up and hopped on Skype. He was online- almost always now, I know he tried to make a big stink about video chat but I knew the truth- he loved being able to talk to me, just as much as I loved talking to him.

The call connected and the classic stoic face of Ranger popped up onto my screen.

"Babe." He said with a smile. "Maybe it's just the lighting, but you look really sweaty."

"It's hot as shit out and I just got back from a 5 mile run."

"Well that explains the smell." I couldn't help but laugh, my attempts to have a strictly serious conversation was already not working.

"Shut up, I need your help."

"With?"

"My department is making cutbacks, and my boss wants to transfer me." Even over the pixilated image I could see his mouth tighten, I'm sure he thought I was going to say somewhere farther away than I was now.

"To where?"

"Trenton." A hint of a smile touched his lips as they relaxed.

"Well, are you going to do it?"

"I don't know." I didn't want to feed him the 'this is my home too' line, Ranger would see through that. "I'm scared."

"Why, Babe?"

"I have worked so hard to become who I am now, and finally I feel like I know who I am. Like I don't have to be ashamed of anything, but that's when I'm hundreds of miles away from the place that made me feel that way." He thought for a moment and got a little closer to the screen.

"Babe, no one can take away who you are. You left to find yourself because you didn't know who you were here. Now that you have become the most amazing version of yourself, you aren't going to lose it by moving back." I nodded, I wanted him to be right. But there was no guarantee, life was about taking risks and taking chances- that was what I had done by coming here. Free fall into the unknown. Would I be the same Stephanie Plum I ran from, or would I be the Stephanie I was finally proud of.

"What do you think Babe? Are you coming home?" 'Coming home' there was something in the way he said it that for a moment pushed away my fears. Trenton was my home.

"Yes, I'm coming home." His 200 watt smiled flashed across my screen.

"That's my, Babe."

**A/N: Hope you like! I stayed up until almost 4 am writing this because I wanted all of my wonderful readers to get the update they wanted! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Hello my darlings! I realize I usually add at least a chapter a day- and it has been a little while for me :/ So anyways, I hope this has been worth the wait!. I also want to say thank you to everyone who is reading this story, and another to those of you telling me what you think- I absolutely love hearing your feedback! Oh! And I have to say an enormous THANKS to **JerseySue** since I am not actually a Jersey girl Sue has been helping me get a feel of the land =] so without further ado…

**Disclaimer: All you recognize isn't mine it's JE's, I'm just twisting it into my own version.**

The next day I called Eddie when I woke up and gave him the news, to say he was excited- was quite an understatement. Not only did I have a great record at my job, and I'm not going to lie I am damn good at my job. However, even if I was the worst detective in the world, Eddie would still hire me. I brought Aly into daycare but she was so mad at me, I broke the news to her last night after I got off the call with Ranger and she doesn't want to leave. Which I can understand- Trenton has always been a home to me, but this has always been her home. We're leaving behind the friends and memories we've made, nothing about goodbye is easy- especially when now I'm the one has to be strong. When I left Trenton to come here, maybe the move itself was strong but if it wasn't for Ranger I would have completely broken apart. I didn't have that this time, sure I would see him when I got home- it has been almost a year since we last saw him- other than through video chat.

Then there was Joe… I was most nervous to see him of everyone, we had a decent email relationship but that was it. How could we be face-to-face and talk about Aly if I couldn't even talk to him on the phone. Not only that but Joe had a way of making my heart skip a beat when I saw him, and although I haven't wanted to admit this- I missed him so much. He had always come in and out of my life, but this time I ran from him- Ranger had been right, I was running away. But why, I mean why was I running from Joe, I had him didn't I? I mean we were completely together- I could have just put up with it and by now I would probably be Mrs. Joe Morelli. But I had become so detached from everything I cared about, it's like I was running just to feel again. I had forgot what it was like to feel truly happy, and truly belong. Deep in my heart an unsettling feeling began to take over, I feel more nervous to go home than I was to leave home. I suppose because now I actually have to face what I left, no more hiding out in an alternate universe where everything was perfect and uncomplicated. It was as if the last few days of my life with Joe- and all the things I didn't say, and all the silence that hung between us- all of it was screaming out to me now. And now, I had to be in my new office on Monday morning- so including today that gave me all of 6 days.

I pulled into my parking spot at the office and sat there for a few minutes. This was going to be the last time I would come to work here at a place I have fallen in love with. So with one final deep breath I walked through the front doors, saying Hi to those who knew that this may be the last time I was here. I walked over to my desk and saw all my photos of Aly, and personal items were all gone. Instead was the all too familiar note from my boss; _When you get in, come to my office._ I folded the note and put it in my purse, after receiving this note everyday for the last 3 years- I couldn't just throw this one away. Kimber sat behind his desk staring at something on his computer screen and a box sat on his desk- containing all my things.

"I'm guessing you talked to, Eddie?" I asked cautiously sitting across from him. There was going to be a lot of difficult goodbyes in the next few days, and saying goodbye to Kimber was going to be one of those ones.

"I didn't have to, Plum."

"Are you saying you're going to fire me?" He shook his head and when he finally looked at me I saw true sadness looking back at me.

"I'm telling you that you have to take this job."

"Why?" So okay, I already took the job- but when someone says something like that, if you don't find out what they mean- you will always wonder.

"It's a great opportunity for you, one part of being a detective is all about following your instincts, not just looking at facts. When I first met you, I knew you were going to be great and you became better than I ever imagined. But you are too good for this place." I smiled at him, fighting back the sensation I might cry.

"This is starting to sound like the beginning of a bad break up." Kimber chuckled at me and shook his head.

"I have gone through some pretty bad break ups and none of them sounded that good."

"Are you a heartbreaker, Kim-Bo?" He threw back his head and let out one loud laugh.

"Not anymore, I work then I go home and do some yard work, and then I'm back to work." Kimber struck me as a guy that would be married and have kids and grandkids that loved him to death- but he was always working. So I know he was so afraid to start a life and miss out and everything important.

"You should change that."

"We should change the conversation back, back to…"

"Goodbye?" He stood and walked around his desk and pulled me in tight for a bear hug.

"I sure am going to miss you, kiddo. Don't you forget about us here." I hugged my arms tight around him and closed my eyes holding back the tears.

"I couldn't even if I tried." He let out another laugh and released me.

"Well take your box and get out of here, you have a lot of packing to do."

"Are you going to fire me if I don't leave?"

"Nah, but I might have you arrested and thrown in jail so you can't go back to Trenton."

"You couldn't do that to me." Kimber shook his head and took the chair behind the desk again.

"Give me a call and let me know you got home safely." I picked up my box of stuff and walked towards the door, but stopped and turned back towards him.

"You should try going on a date, speed dating might be fun."

"Now why would I do that?" Now he was amused.

"It's no fun being alone."

"I could say the same thing to you."

"I'm not alone, I have Aly."

"Stephanie, don't become me- don't work so much that one day you look in the mirror and realize you are 50 years old and have no one to come home to, no one to deal with the important things in life."

After I left I couldn't help but replay what he said in my mind, the thing is- I had that someone, two of them. Two amazing very different guys that made all the bad things fade away. But that was 4 years ago, I'm a different person now- and most importantly I'm a mother. I should probably make myself a promise to ward off all men, but then again this past 4 years I have done just that. Not necessarily by choice, but I met no one I liked enough to try and experiment with them in the bedroom. Besides, how does one go from the Italian Stallion and the sexy Ranger- to something that's only average at best. Oh well best not to think about it right now.

I made a quick stop at the liquor store got a couple bottles of wine, a couple 6 packs of wine coolers and some beer. If this is my last week here, I'm going to spend it with my neighbors, and my Mandy- enjoying every last minute I have here. I picked up Peter and Aly from daycare and headed back to the duplex, today was the first official day of summer vacation for the kids in the neighborhood- meaning Mandy would definitely be in need of a drink. We walked into Mandy's house and she saw the treats I brought back from the liquor store.

"Bless you." She said with a smile.

Throughout the day we wrangled up our group of neighbors, hung out in our large backyard, and the kids hit the sprinklers. There were 3 other women to join our group- Shelby that had twin 12 year old boys, Trisha that had a 6 year old boy and a 10 year old girl and Lainie a 23 year old that had moved in about a year ago and joined our group. We sipped on the wine coolers throughout the day and had some pizzas ordered to us so we didn't have to stop and go inside to cook. When the husbands arrived; Kevin, Vincent and Lainie's boyfriend Kyle they were pleased to see there was beer for them too. As the sun began to set, the kids changed into different clothes but didn't stop playing around. The boys got the fire pit started and we did what I have learned to be something you have to do if you live in Wisconsin- eat sunflower seeds. We went through those things so much that I was surprised there was any left to be sold. When I moved here I didn't understand what the point was, it seemed like a lot of work just get a tiny seed- but it didn't take long for Mandy to get me hooked. I've heard people who want to quit smoking should try to eat sunflower seeds to help curb addictions- well I'm going to have to stop smoking to quit eating these things.

Breaking the news that we were leaving hit our neighbors harder than I imagined. I suppose it wasn't until I saw the tears well up in their eyes and receive more big hugs that I actually realized- these people were truly my friends. Sometimes I just considered them to be neighbors that always hung out, but it was more than that. They took Aly and I in with such open hearts giving us the sense of family we so longed for. Now that was all coming to an end, but when you get the wine flowing and people begin to really loosen up there aren't any tears. Only jokes and bizarre stories, oh and tiaras. When McKayla was 8 I guess she saw that Mandy was on this website for party supplies for kids birthday's. Well she found these fake plastic tiaras with pink feather boa material around the bottom of the crown, which makes sense for little girls- so it won't pull their hair. So McKayla decided she wanted one, but didn't realize she typed in 100 and since Mandy's credit card information was already programmed on the site, two weeks later she was given 100 tiaras. At first Mandy tried to send them back, but the site said they didn't do refunds, and there was no point trying to sell them because they were just simple plastic. So we began wearing the tiaras whenever we got the chance, birthdays, holidays, a few drinks around the bonfire.

At first the other neighbors thought Mandy and I had lost our minds by wearing them all the time. Now all us girls sat with our tiaras on and watched our kids play tag and every other game they could possibly think of.

"Anyone want another one? I'm going in to grab my sweatshirt?" I asked the group, I should have just grabbed the drinks anyway since they all wanted another one. Even though I bought a lot of stuff, it lasted a while because we didn't drink to get drunk, especially with our kids around. But on a hot summer day, it hit the spot. I ran upstairs and found Ranger's black sweatshirt and threw it on over my tank top. I debated changing my white shorts to something warmer, but decided against it. Instead I let my hair fall out of the bun it was in, and put my crown back in place. As I was grabbing another round of drinks I heard Mandy shriek.

"Holy shit, it's a burglar!"

"Why would a burglar come around to the back where there are clearly people sitting."

"Well then maybe he's a murderer!" I set one of the drinks back in the fridge, okay maybe Mandy has had one too many.

"Why the hell would that be a murderer, Mandy?" Lainie asked, she fit right in with our group, had that right amount of attitude and knew how to take a joke.

"Well if it's not then why is that man walking towards us in all black? I know everyone in this neighborhood and I don't recognize him!" I practically dropped the bottles on the table and ran out the back door, man dressed in all black- can it be? Over the glow of the fire came the silhouette that I knew instantly, and took off running.

"Don't Steph! You have too much to live for!" Mandy yelled back, but I didn't care standing feet in front of me was Ranger. His smile was just as wide as mine was as he saw me. I jumped into his arms and let him hold me tight. Oh how I have missed this man, the way he smelt, the way it felt to have his arms around me. And just the way I totally lit up every time I saw him. I took in another deep breath of him, the Bulgari he left me was wonderful to have- it smelt amazing. But I slowly realized as time went on, it wasn't just the smell of the shower gel that I liked- and the smell I liked I couldn't get out of a bottle. He set me back on my feet and tucked a curl behind my ear sending chills throughout my body.

"What in the world are you doing here?"

"I helped you move in, so now I'm going to help you come home, babe." _Home_. Until I heard that word leave Ranger's mouth the thought of going back to Trenton didn't make me think of home.

"Why though! You have an entire company you should be running- you shouldn't be wasting your time here helping me move." That 200 watt smile I had seen for the past year over the internet, didn't do it justice to the way it looked in person.

"Okay, so I'm not going to exactly be helping you move- because well I've hired movers to do that, I'm here to help you drive your car back." There was so much I wanted to say, so much I wanted to ask, and there was another part that just wanted to hug him so close. I had missed my best friend.

"You know I don't have a gun stashed in the bottom of my seat like in all your cars, right?" He laughed wrapping an arm around me pressing his lips to my forehead.

"I've missed you, babe."

"Well I've missed you too, but you didn't have to fly out here plus take an hour drive just to help me drive all the way home- it's a 17 hour drive."

"Yes, I realize that but I know how restless I would be for that whole time you were on the road. Besides, if something happened to not just you, but my little babe- well let's just put it this way. Even though I took some time off to come here, I would have been mentally taking off some time if I stayed there. Speaking of which, where is little babe?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the fire pit where everyone was staring at us. One thing that made me feel right at home about Wisconsin was how nosy everyone was. There was times I'd walk into Mandy's house and see her with a pair of binoculars staring across the street into the neighbors house. Because they bought something new and didn't show her so she had to find out, and part of me wanted to tell her how foolish she was, while the other part of me (that always won in the end) joined her in staring.

"Mandy, I've talked to the murderer and he promised not to kill us until after we've put the fire out. Got to prevent those forest fires." I said, making everyone laugh. She got up and gave Ranger a big hug, they got along great whenever Ranger was in town to visit us.

"Aly! Come see whose here." I yelled into the yard, unsure of which running outline was hers, until I saw her run towards us. At first she was just running to me because I called her, but when she saw Ranger her face lit up- just as I imagine mine did and she booked it towards him. Just like me she jumped into his arms, and he held her in one of his bear hugs. The sight made me happier than any other, Aly didn't see Ranger as often as the men in the neighborhood but she was drawn to him more than any of the other men who had been in her life so far.

"How's my little babe doing?" He asked her, adjusting her onto his hip.

"I'm okay! Do you want to come play tag."

"I have to talk to your mom right now, but you guys are moving by me so we'll have all the time in the world later." I liked the sound of that. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and put her down so she could go back to playing. Me and him walked inside, he walked to the front door opened in and grabbed a small duffel bag from the front steps.

"What the hell is that?"

"My clothes, I went to the front first, but then I heard you out back so I went around and figured I'd just leave it there."

"So you hired a moving company?" He sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him, even if he wouldn't have there was no way I was going to stay away from him now that he was back.

"Yup."

"Well let me pay them."

"No, babe I'm not going to let you do that."

"Why not? I'm the one moving not you."

"Hearing that you were moving back is the best news I've had in 4 years." I laid my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his.

"I'm happy you're here." The was a few moments of comfortable silence while we soaked in everything about this moment.

"Tomorrow the guys will come and take a look at everything that needs to be moved out. You will pack a suitcase for you and little babe, and wrap up anything breakable like your picture frames and stuff. Then the next morning we'll leave, and the guys will come later on. It will take them a little longer to get to Trenton because they will make more stops then I plan to let us make."

"Sure." I said, usually I'd argue about something, but I was just happy to be having a conversation face to face for once.

"You're actually just okay with all of this?"

"Why not." He pulled my chin up to look at him, with a smirk on his lips.

"How many cheap cheerleader beers have you had?"

"Not many- but I've sort of been drinking them all day so now I'm just tired."

"Well let's get Aly in and we'll all go to bed." I nodded, he stood and went to go get Aly so I went to her room to get her pajamas out. She already had a bath after playing in the sprinkler so I would just put her to sleep.

After reading her a story she was out like a light, all that fresh air and exercise is going to make her sleep well tonight. I went to my room and changed into my summer pajamas, and crawled into bed. Ranger followed a few minutes after and laid down next to me. Normally, this would be the beginning of a wild night- his arm around me pulling me close, lights out just the two of us. But since we moved here, every time Ranger came up to visit there was nothing- he slept in my bed but it was never anything more than sleeping. There weren't any stolen passionate kisses when I least expected it, and there was hardly any sexual remarks- at all. After the first time I experienced this I felt like something had to be wrong with me. Not that I would have actually had sex with him (probably) it still felt as if something was wrong with me. But nothing else had changed, he was still amazing to me, still looked at me the same way but nothing on a physical level.

I could tell he was falling asleep- I couldn't even imagine how tired he would be after a day on a plane, hour drive plus whatever else he did before getting on that plane. I wanted to go to sleep but I just couldn't I was happy to see him again, but the reason itself was bittersweet. I rolled over in his arms so I was facing him, his expression was peaceful but I knew he wasn't sleeping yet. My fingers found his face and slowly brushed against the face I knew better than my own. But it was like my fingers weren't satisfied with just the touch of his face again, they needed more. Slowly they began running through his hair, down his neck and over the muscles in his arms. His eyes remained shut, but I could tell he was more awake now then he had been. I wanted more, I wanted to feel, even for a moment that he desired me the way he used to. My lips found his neck, placing soft kisses from his ear to his shoulder. I pulled my face back a little to look at him, his brown eyes were locked with mine and for just a moment the look of desire was there, but in a flash it was gone.

"What are you doing, babe?" My heart was ready to break, it took less than this to make him want me. I feeling of pain was setting into me, and I knew I couldn't lay here anymore.

"I'm going to get some water, I'm thirsty." I pushed myself out of bed and before I could completely get away he grabbed my arm and placed a soft kiss on my wrist.

"I really did miss you." He whispered, but it wasn't the start of something more, it was the end of my attempts to- well I don't even know what.

"I know." I whispered back and went downstairs before a few frustrated tears surfaced. I got a glass of water- not because I was thirsty, but because I assumed Ranger who's hearing was bionic would be listening to make sure that I really was getting something to drink. After a few more minutes in the kitchen I decided I couldn't back up to my room so instead I laid down on the couch and let sleep overcome my frustrated body.

The next morning I awoke with a cramp in my neck for laying in the same position all night. I opened my eyes and Aly's face was inches from mine she stared at me, some sort of deep thought running through her pretty little face. I noticed her hair was brushed and she was dressed for the day.

"Did you sleep in your clothes?" I asked, suddenly not remembering if I had been that out of it last night that I didn't even put my kid in her pajamas.

"No, Ranger helped me pick these out. He said to let you sleep a little longer." Geez, not only did I make a fool of myself in front of him last night, but he was also taking care of my kid for me.

"Where is he now?"

"He's outside cleaning up." Good Lord now he was cleaning up the mess from our bonfire last night, well not anymore. I flipped off the couch and marched to the backyard where I saw Ranger walking around with a garbage bag picking up the discarded beer bottles.

"Ranger!" I yelled, my voice coming off angrier than I thought I felt, he too was caught off guard by my voice.

"Babe?"

"What are you doing?" Okay so he didn't deserve for me to treat him like this, but I couldn't come out here guns a blazing and then turn soft again.

"I was helping you clean up."

"No, you were cleaning up for me. I can take care of this, I've done it for the past 4 years I don't need you treat me like I can't take care of my own house."

"I wasn't saying you couldn't, babe. I was only trying to help." He set the bag down and walked to me and grabbed my face between his hands.

"You want to help, go play with Aly at the park or something so I can take care of my house." I know my eyes looked cold to him, I didn't dare ever yell at him like this, and I wasn't sure where it was coming from- what, all because he didn't immediately jump at the chance to be with me last night? Come on, who was I kidding- after 4 years I couldn't expect him to still be waiting around for me. He probably had a new 'babe' that blew up his cars and shared his apartment with him. Ella probably loved her too, and made her favorite meals and sent her not so subtle hints that her and Ranger should become something more. Just the thought of this girl who I didn't even know was real or not made me want to break down. But Ranger still held my face in his hands, his eyes telling me there was something not being said- that couldn't be said either. No problem, I already knew what it was, I removed his hands from my face and walked back into the house. Aly sat at the kitchen table coloring in one of her princess coloring books.

"Sweetie, you are going to go to the park with Ranger- mommy has stuff to get done here. Why don't you go see if Aunty Mandy and the kids want to go with you guys, then meet Ranger right out front. Don't you go anywhere he can't see you, okay?"

"Yes mommy." She said and started taking off for the front door.

"Wait a minute, where's my kiss!" I yelled back, and she turned around and I knelt down so she could run into my arms and give me a big hug and kiss. Then she took off again, and Ranger stood with me in the kitchen.

"She'll wait for you out front."

"The movers are coming today to look at the place."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it." I said before I stomped upstairs, I felt like a 7 year old that was told she couldn't have a candy bar before bed- but I couldn't stop it. I didn't understand what had gotten into me, all the times before when he visited I never tried to do anything more, and I was fine with that. Maybe just because I was actually going back with him I felt there should be more.

I couldn't hold back my angry tears anymore so as soon as I heard the front door shut behind Ranger, I let them out. But I couldn't just sit around and sob like a baby, especially giving Ranger shit for being able to take care of my own house. So I packed a suitcase for myself and one for Aly with things I knew we would need until we found a place to live- and had access to the rest of our stuff. The movers came, I assumed just the guys that told the others what had to be done. They left we with a couple boxes and bubble wrap for my fragile stuff. So I wrapped my pictures in the bubble wrap and even did all the dishes the same way. I was quite impressed with how efficiently I worked when I was angry, it was getting close to dinner time so I decided to hop in the shower to give my towels enough time to dry before I packed it up tomorrow. I decided to skip using Bulgari this time, that would be a little strange for right now. When I got out Ranger and Aly were home, he was sitting on the couch with his legs resting on the table in front of him. Aly was sitting in his lap, her legs stretched in front of her like Ranger's, her head laying against his chest. They were watching _Beauty and the Beast_, Aly's favorite princess, neither paid much attention to me as I walked into the living room.

"I packed up all the dishes so I just figured I'd pick up some Tucker's for dinner."

"Yeah!" Aly yelled, Tucker's was like a fast food joint- but exponentially better than McDonald's and Burger King.

"Sure." Ranger added. I grabbed my purse and went next door to get Mandy- thankfully Richie her husband was home so she left the kids and told them she would get them Tucker's too, and we went.

"Oh after we leave tomorrow, take whatever you want from my fridge- they're only packing up non-perishables."

"Then I will definitely go grocery shopping in your kitchen tomorrow." Okay, so normally I could pick up food and not bring Mandy with- but there was a reason for her company tonight.

"So how did it go at the park?"

"Oh it was great."

"Did Ranger seem different to you at all?" She thought about my question for a minute.

"Well he was playing with Aly, or watching her play and ever couple minutes he'd take his cell phone out of his pocket, look at it- sigh then put it away. Any idea what that's about?"

"Yeah- he's got a girlfriend."

"You're shitting me!" She yelled practically jumping out of her seat.

"Nope, I noticed there was something different about him and then I finally figured it out."

"Did he tell you about her?"

"He didn't have to- I know that man,"

"Damn, I can't even believe that shit- all along I thought the two of you would get married." Married? Me and Ranger- Wonder woman and Batman, yeah right.

"You need to cut back on the alcohol because you are clearly delusional."

"Oh whatever, I hardly drink- and I am far from delusional. The way he looks at you," She sighed, "I'd give anything to have Richie look at me like that- even once." I looked at her to try to find a smile, or a way to see she was joking- she wasn't.

"Well, he has a girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, Steph."

"Why are you sorry- there's nothing to be sorry about it's not like we were a couple or anything. He's just my best friend, along with you of course." Mandy smiled, but I could see she looked upset by my news.

After dinner I gave Aly a bath and hung up her towel to let her drive. Read her a book and kissed her good night. Ranger was sitting on the couch with my laptop open in front of him.

"Well, I'm going to head up to bed. Thank you for spending the day with her." I said, standing at the bottom of the steps.

"It was nice, she's a great kid." I smiled.

"She sure is."

"I have some phone calls I need to make, it will be a little while before I go to bed." Yeah, I bet his girlfriend was waiting for him to call and admit that he hadn't cheated on her.

"Okay, well good night."

"Good night, Stephanie." Clearly someone else had become his babe, now I was just Stephanie. Never have I hated the sound of my own name more than at this moment. I waited for almost two hours to see if Ranger would join me in bed, but by the time I fell asleep he still wasn't next to me.

I woke up when my covers were yanked off of me and the darkness in the room was suddenly taken over by the light.

"Time to get up." Ranger yelled, my eyes peeked up at him- already dressed and ready to go. I looked at my phone, 5:30 in the morning.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously, the sooner we get on the road the sooner we'll be back in Trenton." And the sooner he would be back to his woman.

"Fine I'm up." I got out of bed and as he left I changed into the yoga pants and tank top I had set out for today. I planned to let the air conditioning in my car be on full blast- because nothing was worse then being hot and sticky in a car. I woke Aly up a little nicer than I was woken up. While she was half asleep I changed her into the sweatpants and tank top I had picked out for her. Once I was done I called Mandy's cell phone, and by the 5th ring she picked up.

"You better be dying." She said half asleep.

"Worse- I'm leaving."

"I'll be right down."

I met her in front of the house and we held each other in a tight hug, not holding back the tears.

"Aly honey, why don't you go in and say bye to the kids- they're all in their beds."

"Okay." She said heading inside to say her goodbye.

"I love you, Stephanie Plum and I am going to miss you so Goddamn much." She sobbed into me.

"I love you too, but we'll talk everyday and we promise to come visit."

"You better." She looked at Ranger. "If you let anything happen to this girl, I will hunt you down- you hear me." I could hear him chuckle.

"I promise nothing will happen to either of them, they're safe with me." Aly came back out and gave Mandy a final hug goodbye.

Then we all loaded into the car- Ranger was going to do the driving first, and as we pulled away I turned and watched the image of my Mandy and my home shrinking in the distance. Until I could no longer see them- then I turned back around to face the front, and stared forward- looking towards my destination.

**A/N: Okay I hope this chapter wasn't boring, it was just some last pieces I had to tie up before they could go home. But next chapter, we'll be back in New Jersey. Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Okay, since I made you guys wait longer than usual for my last update- I'm going to treat you with another one. Again, I love the feedback. And I do have to say, I know all of you Babes and Cupcakes want to know who it is our Stephanie will end up with. And I know a lot of the summaries on the site tell you who gets the HEA- I on the other hand like everything to be a surprise. So all I can say- don't rule out either one as her guy- until she decides, and when she does- you will know. =]

Okay so… in this chapter I talk about Steph's new place. **JerseySue** helped me pick it out… So if you would like to see where her and Aly will live… Click the link. Oh and replace the (dot) with an actual . I put two (dot)s in there. Just because FF doesn't accept other links.

www(dot)prufoxroach(dot)com/8357788_CMNCMN_ 

**Disclaimer: JE's original stuff, my version.**

The drive was terrible- not that the company itself was bad, but 17 hours in the car was awful. We stopped for lunch and ate faster than I even thought was possible- but when you have a guy staring at you the whole time you ate, you ate quick. On the drive Ranger gave me 3 manilla folders and when I looked inside were 3 different houses. All of them were in Hamilton, NJ- it was right outside of Trenton, maybe a couple miles and only a 10 minute drive to downtown. I guess he had Ella find some places with potential to buy, Ranger even talked to one of the banks he did security for and gave them my information and I was already approved for a loan. Before I could even look at the houses and the pictures I stared at him with an open mouth for about an hour until I snapped out of it. Why would he go through all of this for me, and how did he do this so quick? Not only were the places he found beautiful, and now I guess they were even in my price range- but they were my style. Each one was better than the next and he kept assuring me I didn't have to choose any of them, they were simply suggestions. Which made me feel even worse, because now he felt bad for doing favors for me- he thought I really didn't want any help from him. But I thanked him profusely then I saw my house.

At first glance I knew it was mine- it had to be. The house had 4 bedrooms with two full-sized bathrooms, and an extra half (not that I needed this many bathrooms, but I'd rather have 3 toilets than 1 like at my parent's house). The front of the house was white with red shutters and a brick walkway in the front and a rock bed on either side of the front steps. Then was a fence that blocked in a huge backyard that had a swingset- and I guess Ella already found out they were willing to leave it behind. Then off the backyard into the back of the house was practically an entire wall of gorgeous windows, and a beautiful kitchen that actually made me want to become a chef. I also loved that I could be inside and still see Aly playing, and after living in Wisconsin- I couldn't imagine not having a big backyard. Although, here I wouldn't have Richie and the rest of the state zooming around on their riding lawn mowers, but I already decided I would get a push mower- the exercise would be better for me. There was another sitting area when you walked in the front door with a gas fireplace, and the bedrooms were huge. The master came with a walk-in closet and even if I didn't love the rest of the house, the sound of a walk-in closet made me want to buy it anyways. In the kitchen was also a little section of the counter that turned into a table perfect for a few people. I showed Aly the pictures and she loved it too.

"This is the one, Ranger. I have to have this one."

"You want me to set up an appointment?"

"No, I want to make an offer."

"Babe, you've only seen pictures of it- maybe you want to go and actually check it out."

"Nope- haven't you ever seen something and had this gut instinct about it. And you just know it's right, you don't need to know anything else because the feeling you have is enough?" He looked over at me and nodded his head.

"I have." There was that look again, I just wanted to ask him about his girlfriend. I wanted to know her name, her story and how she won his locked away without a key, heart. But in the middle of a long drive right after I found out everything he did for me was not the time to bring this up. He made a call to the real estate agent and after a couple conversations about cost- I had my house. I was officially a homeowner with a garage, a yard, a fireplace and extra rooms for company, I.e, Mandy and kids. Ranger called the movers and gave them the exact address and I grabbed his hand, laced his fingers with mine and kissed our fingers.

"I can't believe you would do all of this just for me." At first he said nothing, then after a few minutes he broke the silence.

"There is no _just_ you. It's you, I would do more than this- because it's you."

When we got close enough to Trenton to know what time we would be home I called my mother and told her we wouldn't be there until after 11pm and not to wait up for us. I still had my house key and we would just let ourselves in- and we could catch up in the morning. After a 17 hour car ride, that Ranger refused to let us stay the night in a hotel, I didn't want to sit and talk to anyone- just get Aly and myself to bed. She had no problem agreeing to that, and she told me there would be clean sheets on my bed. She offered to make up Valerie's bed too but I knew if Aly woke up in a place she didn't know without me next to her, it would end up badly.

Finally we were pulling onto my parent's street at 11:30 and Aly was fast asleep. Ranger flipped a switch on my car so when we opened the doors the light wouldn't flicker on and wake Aly until I was ready to get her inside. He popped the trunk and we pulled out our bags and as I went to shut the trunk lid, Ranger's hand grabbed mine and stopped me.

"Okay babe, I need to know what's going on."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to play dumb- the look in his face told me he wasn't buying it.

"Come on, I know you very well and something isn't right. After everything I've done for you- all I ask in return is for you to be honest with me." He was right, I owed him so much more than honesty- but this was the very least I could do for him.

"I know there's another girl in your life."

"Another girl?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, like a girlfriend, or whatever and well I thought we were friends, I thought you would tell me something important like that." The amusement in his eyes was frustrating me.

"You think I have a girlfriend?"

"Okay maybe not an actual girlfriend because I realize you don't do commitment, but someone else that you love in your own way." He smiled now pulling me into his chest- pressing his lips into my hair.

"There's no one else, babe. Do you really think I would be doing all this for you if there was someone else in my life?" I shrugged my shoulders- who knew with him.

"Well let me put it to you this way, babe. If you were my girlfriend and I told you I was going to fly to a completely different state to help another woman move back. And do everything in my power to make sure she got home safely- would that be okay with you?" Fuck, no.

"Probably not."

"Okay then."

"Well you just seemed different." He pulled back a little and kissed my forehead. Then he released me and started walking the suitcases up to the house. Well good, glad to see this conversation was over. Just once I wanted to end a conversation with him and leave a million questions racing through his mind. Oh, well- I'll work on it. I grabbed Aly out of the car and carried her into the house as if she was my newborn baby once again. Ranger carried the bags into my room and told me he'd come over around noon to bring me to the real estate office to sign the papers and get my keys. Then we'd go to the new house and get everything else I needed for it, like groceries- while we waited for the movers to show up. I laid Aly down on the bed but she didn't want to sleep all by herself, so I joined her on the single bed. And we fell asleep and surprisingly had no trouble sleeping through the night just like that.

The next morning we were woken up by the all too familiar sounds of Grandma Mazur and my dad- or Papa as Aly calls him, fighting over the bathroom. We decided to get dressed and get some breakfast, since there was no way we were going to be able to sleep. I threw on a pair of black shorts and a pink tank top, I planned to change before meeting the realtor because I didn't want to show up and give the impression that I wasn't able to afford a decent outfit. My mother pulled us both in for a hug that I thought was never going to end. But I was happy to see her too, and I wasn't that surprised when I realized she had whipped up just about everything in the kitchen for breakfast. Not like Aly was going to eat all that stuff, she was in the nibble stage where she only had a few bites of something and would come back to it like a half hour later.

Soon Grandma Mazur meet us downstairs and I gave her a huge hug- I had truly missed Grandma Mazur and her crazy ways. Then my dad finally came down and I only gave him a small hug- because I really had to pee. While I was in there I decided take a shower, changed back into my clothes. Brushed my teeth and washed my face. With my hair being longer and my curls falling longer down my back I decided to put some gel through it to help keep the fly-aways to a minimum today. I was walking back downstairs and saw Grandma and Aly coloring in coloring books they must have picked up yesterday. I was about to join them but then I heard it- a Ducati. It was coming down the street, and I didn't even need to wait and see who it was. My mother was in the kitchen doing dishes, I needed her to keep Grandma Mazur and Aly in the house.

"Ma, there's someone outside I have to go talk to."

"Joseph?" She asked, not sounding too surprised.

"Yeah, please keep Gram and Aly inside." She nodded and I headed out the front door.

Leaning against his bike wearing jeans that had to be made for him, a t-shirt that showed off the fact that he certainly hadn't lost his abs and a leather jacket. Joseph Morelli had always had a place in my heart, at times that place would be like flames- burning with passion and desire. Sometimes it was just a smoldering flicker that didn't let me forget him, but didn't cripple me in needing him. For the past 4 years that smoldering flame just become hot coals, but it was like someone poured a little gasoline and made those coals burn again. He was even more gorgeous than I had remembered and his smile was contagious.

"Well well well, look who came back- Stephanie Plum."

"The one and only." I said walking down the steps, not missing the way he scanned me from head to toe with his eyes. His expression was friendly, but his eyes burned with a passion that almost made me want to rip my clothes off right here. But I certainly spend the last four years becoming a stronger version of me, to give it all up after about 2 minutes.

"That's for sure." He smiled to me again.

"How did you know I was back?"

"It's the Burg, cupcake. That's just how it works I had about 5 phone calls by 6 am letting me know."

"We just got back late last night."

"I know, I got a call then too." I smiled, but I knew this avoiding the real subject thing, couldn't keep going on- even if I wanted it too. "We need to talk." He said.

"Okay, just not in front of the house."

"Want to go to my house, at least it's quiet there and the only one listening would be Bob- and I don't think he'll report our conversation around to the rest of Trenton." Go on Morelli's bike, that was a turn-on as it was, to his house, alone. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that conversation would consist of moans and screaming out each other's names after we satisfied the 4 year absence. Only to get out of the heat of the moment and realize that probably wasn't the best idea, and it would only make things more awkward. Besides, I didn't trust myself enough yet to go for a ride with, or on Morelli right now.

"We can just take a little walk around here. People will seeing us talking I'm sure, but if we don't stay in one place too long that can't catch our conversation."

"Alright, give me a second." He pulled off his jacket and took his helmet, setting them both on my parent's steps. Then joined me on the sidewalk and we started off on our walk.

We were both quiet for about a block, unsure how to start the conversation- but finally he got up the courage to start.

"I want to know her, Steph. I understood the email communication about her when you lived in Wisconsin, but now that she's here I can't just not be there."

"I know." It was never my intention to keep him from Aly, Joe wanted a family and kids and while I couldn't give him a family- I still gave him a daughter.

"I realize she doesn't know who I am…"

"She hasn't met you, but she has a bunch of pictures of you. Do you remember during my pregnancy when Grandma Mazur decided she wanted to bring back disposable cameras and went through about 10 of them in a week?" He let out a chuckle.

"Yeah I think I'm still seeing spots from that flash."

"Well I gave them to her, I told her who are you and she held onto those pictures with her heart. We'd be going about our day as usual and she'd randomly say, '_I bet daddy would like this, mama.'_ or she'd ask if you liked the same things as her." I looked over and even though he was watching the sidewalk in front of him, his smile was stretching from ear to ear- just like any proud father.

"Did she really?"

"Oh yeah, did you know that when I left I took your pillow." He laughed and nodded.

"How did you know?"

"Well if you remember, I bitched about the old pillows for about a month before I bought the new ones. Then when I came home and went to bed that night, I had the worst night sleep ever. At first I thought it was the new pillow, already giving me problems, then I went to the closet and saw you had replaced mine with the old one." I guess I wasn't as sneaky as I thought.

"Well, I used that on my bed every night and for some reason every night- even when she was a baby, if I let her sleep on my bed it was only that pillow she wanted. Then when she was a little older I told her that pillow had been yours. So then one night while she was sleeping over at the neighbors house I went into my bedroom and when I turned on the lights your pillow was gone and in its place was one of her pillows with a Princess pillow cover on it. I went into her room and sure enough your pillow was the only one on her bed."

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope." He smiled again, I couldn't help but smile back. Joe was clearly happy to hear about her, and now I couldn't wait to let them meet.

"Well how are we going to work all this out? I mean, when do I get to see her."

"I'm going to be moving into my new home today. It will probably take me a couple days to get everything situated, and get Aly situated too. It was really hard for her to leave, she loved it there. So I don't know, maybe Saturday afternoon you can come over and I'll make some lunch and you can get to know her a little. I don't know how long you'll be able to stay- it will all depend on her and how well she handles it."

"That sounds good to me."

"Did you have any plans on Saturday?" I heard Morelli had been casually dating during the years, but according to my many sources he wasn't with anyone right now. But if he was I didn't want to make him miss a date.

"Nope, I was just going to take Bob to the dog park in the morning, and there's a game on later that night that I was going to watch if I was home." Yes, Morelli and his sports- I didn't care much about watching them on the TV, but when I first moved to Wisconsin I added the sports channels to my cable package. Every single game that I knew Joe would be watching- I watched it too, hugging his pillow close to my chest. I didn't care about what was going on in the game, but it was comforting to know Joe was out there- watching the same thing. Not that I would ever tell him that, or anyone for that matter. Mandy even became convinced I was a diehard sports fan because every time she'd come over at night once her kids were in bed- there was almost always a game on.

"Okay, I just didn't want to get in the way of your plans."

"Stephanie, I have missed the last almost 4 years of my daughter's life. There are no plans that would ever take me away from her." That touched a place in my heart, a place I was afraid to think about before. Because I didn't know how Joe would respond to his daughter now that we were home- and I was afraid that after all this time of telling Aly about him, that she wouldn't matter. To know that she really did matter to him, made me so happy.

"I think she's really going to like meeting you."

"I hope so, but you know- I don't just want to meet her. I understand at first that she will need to spend time with me before she trusts me and knows who I really am. But after that, I want time with her, and I'm willing to go at a pace that is comfortable with you and her. However, if you start cutting me out and keeping her from me I won't hesitate to get a custody agreement."

"Joe- I'll never keep her from you. Unless you give me a reason to, meaning you hurt her or start bailing on her, so I have to watch her sit on the front steps waiting for you. I will not let you have her then."

"Good, then I suppose we'll take it a step at a time."

"I think that sounds perfect." This conversation was going better than I ever pictured it would. We were finally on the same page and if everything went as I prayed it would- Aly would have an amazing father.

"What does she like right now? I'd like to get her a gift to bring over on Saturday."

"Belle- the Disney princess from _Beauty and the Beast_. She watches that movie at least once a day." Morelli smiled, finding out anything new about his daughter made his day, the way it did for me. The way I would smile everyday when I learned something new about her.

"I'll find something good for her then, we should probably head back. I have to get to work, and as I heard- you'll be working there too?"

"I sure will, I was surprised to hear Eddie had that job- I figured if anyone would have got it, it'd be you."

"They asked me, but I turned it down. I work so damn much as it is, I don't want to spend my life in that damn office." We reached his bike and he retrieved his jacket and helmet from the steps.

"Do you still know my number to call me with your address?" He asked sliding his arms into his jacket.

"Committed to memory." He was about to put his helmet on but then set it on the seat of the bike, he grabbed my arm and pulled me tightly to him. At first I didn't know what to do, but my body relaxed and breathed him in once again. We stood like that for what felt like hours, neither of us wanting to let go. But finally we did, his fingers held under my chin as he stared into my eyes.

"I've really missed you, cupcake."

I walked back into the house and stood at the front window staring at the place his bike had been moments ago.

"Was that, that sexy cop again?" Grandma Mazur asked as she walked up next to me. It sure was, I said, but only to myself.

The rest of the morning was spent playing catch up but at 11:30 I went upstairs to get ready to meet the realtor. I didn't want to look too overdressed that it looked like I was trying too hard, but I wanted to look good. After searching through my bag I decided on a pair of dark jeans, heels, and a purple top that was short sleeved, showed a little bit of cleavage and fit me to a T. I ran a few swipes of mascara over my lashes, grabbed my purse and went outside just as Ranger was pulling up in his Porsche. I wanted to run to the car and wrap my arms around it, this beautiful, beautiful car that I had missed so much. But if I did that, I was bound to get fingerprints on it- and that would make me feel guilty for ruining her perfect shine.

"You look nice, babe." Ranger said as he sped off to meet with the person holding the keys to my house. After signing the papers, shaking a lot of hands- I finally got my keys. The house was ready to move in to, the family that owned it had moved to another state and was pretty much just paying two mortgages until someone bought it. I was told they even left the sectional sofa that sat in the back of the house. Ranger drove me home to change into shorts and my tank top again since the movers were pulling up to the house. I grabbed our suitcases and gently set them in the Porsche before we drove away.

Sitting in front of my house was the moving truck and a black SUV, I didn't think much of it at first- I was more interested in staring at the big beautiful home that was now mine. Then the doors to the SUV opened and out came some of the Merry Men; Tank, Lester and Bobby. I ran from the car to them, and thankfully they were standing close enough for me to put my arms around all of them. I wanted to sit and talk to them for hours but with Ranger standing behind me, they knew to follow whatever orders he had given.

"Babe, why don't go open the house and take a look around. The movers and us are going to worry about your stuff."

"Are you sure, I would feel bad not helping."

"The movers are paid to do this, and these guys are on the clock so they're getting paid too. Besides the unpacking part is something I don't think anyone but you is going to want to do." That was true, unpacking was tedious and exhausting, but so was rearranging everything that people put somewhere I didn't want. The first thing I wanted to see was the bedrooms, obviously the master bedroom was mine and I wanted to pick out the perfect room for Aly. I picked the bedroom on the opposite end of the hall from where mine was, which was the next biggest one.

As the guys moved everything in, (which I was surprised the movers had actually marked the boxes with which room the stuff was boxed from), I stayed out of their way. Taking in everything about this place, it really was perfect- the pictures didn't do it justice. And I was right about my instincts, sometimes you just know, it's a feeling you can't explain. Out back I saw one of the stand alone hammocks, and immediately had to try it out. I was still laying on it when Ranger came out to find me, there was sweat stains marking his shirt, but that didn't bother me.

"Lay with me."

"I'm sweaty, babe."

"I can see that, so lay with me." I moved over and he laid beside me, keeping a foot on the ground to slowly rock us back and forth. I moved his arm so I could lay in the crook of his shoulder, I didn't care if he covered me with sweat. I wanted one of my first memories at my new place to make me happy and I think in 20 years if I looked back at this moment to the picture of my arm across his chest, his arm behind my back- staring up at the sky- I know it'd make me smile.

"Heard from Morelli yet?" Ranger asked, something I wasn't expecting to come up- at least not yet.

"Yeah, actually this morning he came to the house."

"What happened?"

"We talked about Aly, he wanted me to know he plans to be there for her and see her."

"Good." He said, a cold edge to his voice.

"Yeah, he's coming over on Saturday afternoon to meet her." Ranger let out a sigh, that I wanted to assume was from being tired- but something told me this was a different kind of sigh.

"I should get back to Rangeman, so I have to get you back home- then you can drive home in your car with Aly."

"Okay." I wanted to be strong enough to just hold him here for another minute, but I wasn't so instead I followed him back to the car and rode in silence back to my parent's house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for your continuing love of my story =] I also want to thank Jersey Sue for being my Beta and making my story even betta… Haha I'm a dork- oh Well! Enjoy all my babes and cupcakes! .Loved.

**Disclaimer: JE's original characters, this version of their lives is mine.**

We spent the next few days unpacking and getting everything settled in and even though Aly was mad at first- she loved this house as much as I did. Especially her play land in the backyard, almost as much as I loved that hammock.

On Thursday night after I put Aly to bed, I called Joe and gave him my new address, but the conversation didn't end there. We slowly began talking about everything from the weather, starting my new job, Bob, and Aly. I began to feel like a high schooler again- every few minutes I looked at the counter on my phone to see how many minutes we had been talking. Not only that but I couldn't stop smiling. I was on the sectional sofa and I would go from laying on my stomach with my ankles crossed above me, then I'd flip around and lay on my back with my feet walking up and down the nearest wall. And just as the conversation was beginning to die- we would bring it back to life, neither wanting to hang up- not yet. Joe started telling me about how his mother had been setting him up on dates and he wouldn't realize it was even a date until he got to the restaurant. We laughed together at the disasters these woman turned out to be, and he told me there was a couple girls he got into a relationship with. But after a couple months he realized they weren't right for him, but the way he said it I knew he meant, none of them were me. I told him about the few dates I had been on, and he seemed pleased they didn't go further then dinner. We never mentioned Ranger, Joe didn't ask anything- and I didn't offer anything. I wasn't naïve enough to think Joe didn't know Ranger had visited Aly and I in Wisconsin- and I was sure he knew he flew in just to drive us home.

After an hour and a half of sitting with him on the phone, I eventually had to hang up before I fell asleep on the couch, the phone to my ear. Once I hung up though I didn't go up to bed right away, instead I paced around the kitchen. Once I was tired of pacing, I hopped up onto the countertop, letting my feet dangle over the side. I lit up my phone and dialed Ranger, not that I wanted to sit on the phone all night. But since he helped move my stuff in, I hadn't spoken to him. It rang a few times then went to his voicemail- I debated whether or not to leave a message- but before I knew it the answering machine began recording.

"Hey you, it's me- Stephanie me, not that you have a lot of other…. Yeah it's Stephanie Plum- I was just calling to see how you were. I haven't talked to you for a little bit, and I'm sure you're really busy with work. I've been unpacking and stuff- so yeah, well um, call me later. If you want I mean don't feel obligated to or anything, but okay. I should probably hang up now, so good night." I hung up and stared at my phone like a bomb had just gone off in my hand.

"What the hell was that?" I asked my phone, but received no answer. And since I didn't want to risk embarrassing myself anymore tonight, I went upstairs and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up at 5 and was way too restless, and had too much on mind to fall back to sleep. So I got up took an extra long shower, shaved everything I needed to, then got out. I flipped my hair upside down and scrunched moose in it, flipped my head back to normal and added more moose. I loved the way it gave my curls more dimension, and I loved even more how it took my mind away from all the questions swirling around- if only for a few minutes. I assumed it'd be hot again so I didn't spend a lot of time picking out my clothes- shorts and a tank top. Then since it was only 6 in the morning and I wasn't going to wake Aly up just because I was bored- I decided to put my beautiful kitchen to use.

When Aly came down for breakfast an hour later I was just setting out a plate of happy face pancakes, some fresh strawberries, and orange juice. With a side of bacon of course. I was actually pretty impressed with myself- this tasted great and my house was still standing- all good things. As I was in the middle of doing dishes Aly yelled to me and said she heard my phone. I booked it upstairs to my bedroom and picked up the phone right before the answering machine got it.

"Hello?" I asked, out of breath. So apparently I could run 4 miles, but I couldn't run up the steps without effort. Well I suppose when I'm running 4 miles, I'm not racing to answer the phone.

"Babe."

"Oh hi." I said again, this time with a smile.

"How's it going?" The amusement in his voice was clearly there, so I guess it was safe to say he got my message. I was somehow hoping he would break his phone or something- and the ridiculous message I left would be erased.

"Good just made some pancakes and bacon for breakfast." For some reason I couldn't just sit on my bed like a civilized person and talk to someone I had talked to on the phone more times than I could count. Instead I laid on my back, letting my hair hang over the side of the bed.

"You feeling okay?" I was actually wondering the same thing.

"Why- why do you?" Lord, I couldn't even ask a question without stuttering out the answer.

"You don't normally make breakfast, and it's a little past 8. This is when you're normally getting up."

"Oh I've been up for hours." The sound of his laugh made me do a mental head slap… what was wrong with me. I had been a fool on the phone with both Joe and Ranger- for reasons I was having a hard time understanding.

"What are you guys doing for lunch?"

"I don't know, probably eating." Again, another soft laugh.

"Well, I'm going to be in a meeting that gets out at noon then I have some free time. Why don't you guys come to Rangeman, I'll have Ella cook us some lunch."

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"Alright, feel free to come a little early and stop in to see the guys. They keep asking about you and Aly."

"I'll do that."

"What should I have Ella make for lunch?"

"Um, whatever. I mean Aly's really not that picky, I'm more picky than she is. She just doesn't eat a lot of food at a single sitting. Oh and she likes things she can pick up and eat with her hands."

"Oh yeah?" He asked, and even over the phone I could hear his smile.

"Yeah the other night I made spaghetti and well, let's just say I'm not doing that again until she decides to use her fork."

"Alright, well no spaghetti. Listen I have to run, but I'll see you later."

"Yup." I quickly hung up, it made me smile to be able to hang up before him. I hung off my bed for another minute before sitting up, and when I did Aly was standing in the doorway staring at me.

"You're weird, mama." I laughed- she had no idea.

We pulled into Rangeman at 11:30 and the gate opened for us to get into the garage before I had even stopped to say anything. We got in the elevator, Aly's hand tightly latched onto mine- I told her we were going to see Ranger. I crouched down to be face to face with her and pointed to the little camera and I waved.

"The guys we're going to see can see us, wave at them sweetie." At first she didn't know what to think but then she looked up and gave a big smile and waved.

The elevator door opened on 5 and I walked out, Aly's hand still tight around mine. This place hasn't changed in all these years- which made me happy, a lot in my life had changed. It was almost comforting to have something that was unchanged- in a good way. The first person I saw, running towards us, was Lester Santos, his pace didn't stop until he grabbed me in a hug, lifting me from the ground.

"I've missed you, Bomber."

"I've missed you, too." I always knew how much I missed the Merry Men, _my_ Merry Men- but it wasn't until this moment that I truly realized how much. He set me down and I looked at him, seeing the slightest resemblance to Ranger. His dark hair was spiked up and his eyes and smile told me he knew how to make women fall for his playboy ways. He crouched down balancing on his heels, hands placed on his legs, and looked at Aly.

"You must be little Bomber, you sure look a lot like your mother." He looked up at me and back at her. "Trust me, it's a good thing."

"I'm little babe." We both laughed.

"Yeah, and I'll bet you have Ranger wrapped around your pretty little finger, just like mom too huh?" I wasn't sure she knew exactly what that meant but she gave him a big smile and nodded.

"So how many cars has he given her so far?" I smiled as he stood back up.

"None yet." Lester shrugged his shoulders.

"Still early." The men at Rangeman knew not to talk back to Ranger, and listen to everything he said. Not that Lester didn't, but being of blood relation gave him a confidence to joke around about things the others wouldn't even joke about in their minds. Just in case somehow Ranger developed the ability to actually be able to read their thoughts (and not just mine).

"We're meeting Ranger for lunch and he said we could stop by early to see you guys."

"Well I'm glad you did, come on- some of the guys are in the control room." Lester held his arms out to Aly offering to carry her, she looked at me making sure it was okay. When I nodded to her she smiled and let him pick her up.

"I'm Lester by the way."

"I'm Alyson Isabella but you can call me Aly." He smiled at her and then at me."I'm happy to meet you Aly, I sure hope your mom doesn't take off on us again. Because I know that we're going to be great friends."

"Like me and Ranger?"

"Better." She smiled again as we entered the control room. There was a new guy in there that seemed a little concerned at first to see us but didn't say anything. Bobby and Hal were both in there too, each standing and taking their turn to hug me.

"X, this is Stephanie. You don't know about her yet, but I can guarantee that will change since she's back in town." Lester said, receiving a playful smack from me.

"Nice to meet you, X." He nodded my way and focused his attention back on the screen. "You really don't think he's going to make you guys be on permanent, Stephanie patrol do you?"

"Did you seriously just ask that?" Bobby said with a snort.

"Come on, I'm no bounty hunter and I haven't blown up a car in years."

"You've blown up cars mommy?" Aly asked, eyes wide like I just told her I was drowning puppies.

"No, not at all. Never."

"Tons." Lester added with a smile."They were play cars honey, and hopefully it will be Uncle Lester's play car that gets blown up next." He winked at me.

"Well, I don't think the last 4 years count- you weren't living here."

"But I was still dealing with bad guys up there." When Aly started asking me what I did everyday, I couldn't tell her I tried to find murderers and rapists and do what I could to pin them to a crime. So instead I told her I put bad guys away, to protect the good guys.

"I guess we'll see about all that, not that I want you to blow up anymore play cars." He shot a serious look at Aly, but I knew exactly what he meant. Especially with this sweet little girl with me. I had been lucky so far to not be playing scratch offs in the sky with Grandpa Mazur, but if anything happened to my girl. There would be some serious hell to pay. We talked with the guys for a few more minutes, Aly introducing herself as "Alyson Isabella, but you can call me Aly." Hal asked if she wanted to see what they did, and she took his hand and looked on as he showed her some of the different security screens.

"How's your love life, Les?" He snorted. "Haven't you ever wanted to settle down." He just shrugged his shoulders and I rolled my eyes. "Have you been taking speech lessons from your cousin, by chance?"

"I don't know, I am actually kind of getting tired of the playboy lifestyle."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter- I can't be serious with someone with this job. I mean it's not just a job either, it's a lifestyle. It just makes it easier to not get attached." I put my arm around his shoulder.

"Since when is life ever easy?"

"You know you're right, I was just thinking- maybe I should go fly away to the Middle of Nowhere, Wisconsin. Maybe that will make it easier." This time the playful smack- was more of a playful punch, with a little more force.

"Hey, I don't regret I did that and my life right now is great."

"Great or not, it isn't any less complicated."

"Sure it is."

"Really, hmm. So who is Aly's dad again?"

"Les, you know who her dad is."

"You're right, I know- it's that cop. Now who are you here to see again? Oh right, Ranger. Some things haven't changed, Bomber." I knew there was a hint of a joke in his voice, but he was being serious- not just serious, he was concerned.

"I've changed, Les."

"I sure hope not, I liked the old Steph." I smiled giving him another big hug. Lester had always cared about me as his friend, but also because he knew the feelings I used to have for both Joe and Ranger. He was looking after me as an older brother would, and I was happy to see that hadn't changed.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Ranger asked Lester. I let him go and we both looked over, Ranger was casually leaning against the door frame- arms crossed over his chest.

"I was boss, she attacked me. I was just about to fight her off when you came in and saved the day. Thanks, I owe you one." He said with a smile and walked over to the computers.

"Aly, let's go baby." Aly gave Hal a hug and ran over to Ranger, he lifted her in his arms and left the room, I followed him onto the elevator.

"How are you little babe?"

"I'm good I was working for you." A small smile appeared at the corner of his lips.

"Thank you for helping out, I bet you're hungry now after all that work?"

"Yes!" We reached 7 and stepped into the beautiful apartment that had been a temporary home on a few different occasions. Something felt different, but everything looked the same- perfect. Ranger sat Aly down as his cell phone rang, he sighed.

"I have to take this, it will be just a few minutes. I'll call Ella to bring the food up in a minute."

"Okay." He walked into his bedroom and Aly and I took in his place. I had so many memories here, sometimes I didn't even believe they were real. It felt more like a place I had created in my mind and escaped to only to get away from the burdens of real life. But even my mind couldn't have come up with something this wonderful.

"Aly babe, go sit on the couch until Ranger comes out okay?" I pulled out one of her books from my bag and handed it to her. She took it and hopped onto the couch, laying on her back- legs hanging over the edge of the couch, letting herself get lost in the pictures of her book. Sometimes this girl made me so proud. I walked around remembering everything I could, and trying to find what was different. There was a different feel to this place- but I didn't know what it was. That's when I saw it- sitting on his desk in a black picture frame was a picture of Aly and me. It wasn't one I had ever seen before, then I recognized it from one of our conversations on Skype. I was sitting there at my kitchen table where I usually sat when we had our video chat sessions. I was smiling into the screen and Aly was smiling next to me, I could tell she had been sitting in my lap. Never in our conversations had Ranger asked us to pose for him, I didn't even know you could take screenshots. Somehow though, he managed to get this picture and printed it out.

"Ella's on her way up." Ranger said, standing directly behind me. I hadn't even felt him enter the room, but now his presence radiated throughout my body.

"When did you take this?"

"Little while ago."

"I didn't even know you could do this." I looked over and caught a small smile playing at his lips.

"Ella framed it."

"Did she take this screenshot?" I was almost positive every single time we Skyped he was either in his apartment alone, or his office- alone.

"I did."

"So how did she frame it from your computer?" It wasn't hard for me to tell he really didn't want to answer these questions, but I was sure he could just as easily tell then that I wasn't just going to let it go.

"I printed the picture out, she saw it sitting on my desk- I came in one day and it was in that frame. She wrote me a note to say she thought I might like to keep it safe." And he kept it, not that Ranger was one to just throw something away. But this place didn't have any actual personal touches to it, no pictures of Julie, nothing that says Ranger Manoso lives here- until now. It wasn't just the fact that he kept the picture where it was after Ella framed it- or that he could have been doing simply because Ella was in his apartment everyday cleaning it. It was that no one forced him to take a screenshot, and no one told him to print it out and save it. He really had missed having me around.

There were really no words to tell him how special this simple picture was, so instead I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. His arms held me closer and his cheek rested against the top of my head. I could stand like this for hours, days, I could have stood like that forever. But a few moments later there was a knock at the door. Ranger released me and yelled that she could come in.

Ella came in with a silver cart like one would see at a fancy restaurant carrying an assortment of different things. She set them in the center of the dining room table and Ranger told her she could leave it like that. I ran to give her a hug.

"It's great to see you, Ella."

"You too, darling. You have been really missed." Her eyes shot quickly to Ranger's back and gave me a smile and a quick wink. "We're all very happy to have you home."

"I'm happy to be home, too. Oh! Aly come here." Aly ran to my side and smiled up at Ella making Ella smile so wide in response.

"Oh my, she is gorgeous, Stephanie. Hello sweetie."

"Hi, I'm Alyson Isabella, you can call me Aly." Ella took her in for a hug, and me in for another one.

"I hope we will all see you again."

"I'm sure you all will." She smiled again and took her cart and disappeared back into the elevator.

"So what's for lunch?" I asked, walking Aly over to sit at the table. He let out a soft chuckle.

"Well, it looks like a little bit of everything." I looked and my mouth dropped open. Ella had gone all out for this lunch, my favorite mac and cheese was there, along with a couple mini pizzas (that you could tell were hand made), chicken strips, cottage cheese, and a variety of fruits like grapes, strawberries and apple slices. I served Aly up a little bit of everything, and then served up myself while Ranger took a small bowl of the Mac and Cheese and some fruit.

"I think she thought she was being smooth." Ranger said after a few silent bites of food.

"Who- Ella?" He looked at me with a smile. "You're not going to fire her are you?"

"Not today." He answered, the smile still playing at his lips.

"Good, oh and before I forget- you're not planning on having 'Steph and Aly' watch are you?" Ranger's silence told me there was already a plan in motion set up.

"Ranger, don't. I don't need supervision- I haven't been here in 4 years, none of the old bad guys probably remember me. Besides, Aly will be safe too."

"You both will." Was his only response, mine was too make my eye roll as obvious as possible.

"I can't accept all this, I mean you can't take men off of accounts- people are _paying_ you to protect them."

"And I'm paying my men to do what I say." I wasn't just going to drop this, I couldn't let him do all this for me. Not just that, I didn't want to be followed around by an entourage and probably draw more attention to myself.

"How about I pay you to _not_ have them follow us. Especially since I'm certain there are trackers all over everything of mine."

"They won't follow you all the time."

"Oh what- so you're saying they get bathroom breaks this time." He didn't look up from his food, but I saw the amusement on his face.

"Ranger!"

"So Aly, do you like your new house?" Ranger asked Aly, shooting me a look long enough for me to stick me tongue out- and try to give him a look that said this conversation wasn't over. If I was successful- who knows.

We were back home and I had unlocked the door to let us in the house. I looked back and saw the woman that must live in the house next to me outside grabbing her mail.

"Go on in baby, I'll be there in a minute." I was used to living in the Burg where everyone already knew you, but when I moved to Wisconsin I realized it was really fun to be close with your neighbors too. I walked down to her to introduce myself, she was a few inches shorter than me and looked to be the same age as I was. She had on a pair of grey stretch pants and a white T-shirt that was stained with a variety of different color paints, but even with her baggy shirt on I could feel boob envy coming on. She was definitely more gifted in that area than I was. My favorite part of her outfit though was her pink furry slippers and painter's smock.

"Hey there, I'm Stephanie- my daughter and I just moved in next door. I guess we're your new neighbors." She flashed a wide smile at me, and I noticed her grey eyes lit up.

"I'm Suzanne- I guess I'm pretty new to the neighborhood too. I moved in about a year ago, but apparently the person who I bought the house from forgot to leave me the secret password to be accepted into the neighborhood by the other neighbors." I laughed, she took her very long dark brown hair with blonde highlights and wrapped it into a bun atop her head sticking a long paintbrush she had in her painter's smock through the middle to keep it in place.

"Well don't worry I didn't get a secret password either, so we'll not-fit in with you." She smiled again.

"You said you have a daughter, how old is she?"

"She's 3 and a half, her name's Aly."

"Pretty, I like it. Is it just the two of you?" A nice polite way to ask about her dad.

"Yeah, I moved to Wisconsin when I was pregnant and just recently moved back. Her dad is coming over tomorrow to meet her for the first time."

"Wow, that sounds exciting."

"I hope there's just not too much excitement." I said with a smile. "What about you, do you live with anyone?"

"No," She said shaking her head. "I used to have a cat but her hair got all over my work- so I gave her to a better family."

"What do you do for work?"

"I'm an artist, I do paintings, sculptures- just about everything."

"That's awesome, if I had any sort of talent- I would do the same thing."

"Yeah, well it definitely wasn't easy. In school I spent more time drawing in my sketchbook than I ever did on homework. Right after high school I moved all over the place selling my paintings, doing custom pieces. I made decent money, enough to survive at least. I grew up in New Jersey so I wanted to move back, and I also moved back because an art gallery started showcasing my pieces. Once my name was out there- everything just sort of took off."

"But still, no matter what you were doing something you love- that's what is really important."

"I completely agree- however, I don't mind the extra cash either though." I smiled, I knew I was going to like this girl. She was easy to talk to, and had a career based on passion. There was another thing I was envious of, not that I didn't love the work I did- but I didn't grow up wanting to do this either.

"Hey listen, I need to get inside and make sure my daughter isn't in the process of burning my house down. But feel free to stop in anytime we're home- I'd love the extra company." I didn't think it was possible, but her smile became bigger and brighter.

"You too, I'm home a lot- working on paintings or whatever I have commissioned at the moment. But I can work and talk at the same time."

"I'll take you up on that sometime."

"Great, it was nice meeting you!"

"You too."

We both walked into our houses, I was pleased to see Aly had already grabbed her coloring books, and nothing smelled like it was burning. Except the inside of my chest, reminding me that in less than 12 short hours Joe Morelli would be at my house- meeting his daughter for the first time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Once again- you know I love you all! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: You know this is JE's… right?**

The next morning after showering and picking out an outfit (after going through my entire closet first) I met Aly downstairs for breakfast. I had gone in her room looking for one of her pictures of Joe, and as she was eating her cereal I laid the picture down in front of her.

"Who is this guy, Aly?" She smiled wide, the same smile she always got when she looked at his pictures- or asked about Joe.

"That's my daddy."

"Would you like to meet your daddy?" Her big blue eyes got even wider as she stared at me.

"Yes!"

"Your daddy is coming over today, to meet you and spend time with you. If that's okay with you?" She grabbed the picture and held it tightly to her chest.

"Yes yes yes!" Aly took off from the table and ran upstairs, I followed behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"I need a pretty dress, mommy!" I smiled and lifted her in my arms.

"A real pretty one?" She nodded and I set her on the bed and went to her closet. This girl had more clothes than I've ever had in my life, and more dresses than I could count on both hands. There were a couple dresses though she thought of as her princess dresses, not that they were 'princess' dresses- but they were long and when she would spin the skirt would fly all around her. I looked through all her dresses trying to find the perfect one, and one by one she turned them down. Finally though, we found it- a short sleeved blue dress. The sleeves fluffed up and around the waist was a ribbon I tied in a bow in the back, and when she spun around the under layers of the dress spun with her. Once that was on she wanted me to brush through her hair again, and she put on her blue headband, letting the rest of her curls stay long. It's not that my girl didn't like dressing up- but only when she was playing dress up. On a regular day she liked to wear simple clothes like me, things that wouldn't matter if they got dirty. I loved seeing her all dolled up and it made me smile even more that all of this was because of Joe.

"Okay, mommy- now we need to get you dressed." I looked down at my shorts and tank top.

"What's wrong with this?"

She sighed, "Mom." Like this was supposed to cover everything. I followed her to my room not that I had much choice. This girl was on a mission- and you never get in the way of a girl on a mission- especially my girl.

"Sit on the bed." I did and she walked to my closet throwing the door open and standing with her hands on her hips, just like I had done.

"Do you want to wear a pretty dress, mommy?"

"No, I don't think any of my dresses are as pretty as yours."

After about an hour of going through all my clothes she settled on a pair of my light tight jeans, a black tank top and a white three-quarter length shirt that was see through. I scrunched up my curls, as per her request and put on more mascara- if I knew any better I'd say she was trying to set me up. But after examining myself in the mirror I put this on my list of outfits if I wanted to impress someone- I looked great. Although, wearing all these layers in my house, I had to make sure the AC was on- I'd hate to ruin the outfit with sweat stains because I was nervous.

"I'm going to make us lunch for when your dad gets here, what do you want?"

"What does my daddy like?" Pino's. But I didn't think it was very impressive for me to order food and have him pick it up. We did that plenty before- and now I could actually cook.

"Whatever you like- I bet he'll like."

"How about a nini?" About a year ago I bought a Panini maker, and since she could only say nini when I bought it- that's what it's been called ever since.

"With chicken and cheese?"

"Yeah!"

It was getting close to noon and I wanted to get this stuff made, I could tell Aly was nervous and excited. So to make things a little easier on her I let her sit on the sectional sofa and watch Beauty and the Beast. I prepared the ninis, pulled out some Lay's potato chips with a French Onion dip, and I washed up some strawberries and put them in a bowl. Then the doorbell rang, Aly's eyes shot to me- she was just as nervous as I was. Sure I had seen him once since he came back, and talked to him on the phone- but this was different. Joe was here at the house, meeting his daughter for the first time- and I had to admit, my heart still skipped a beat when I thought of him.

"I'll get the door honey, you stay in here." She nodded and watched as I walked to the front door. Okay, deep breath and- I swung the door open and smiled. Joe stood there jeans that fit him perfectly, a dark blue T-shirt and a perfect smile on his face. He looked me up and down with a smile.

"You look nice."

"Well, what I picked out earlier wasn't up to her standards." He let out a soft chuckle and I noticed a single fully bloomed beautiful rose, and in the other hand was a pink gift bag with tissue paper coming out the top.

"Trying to impress someone?"

He laughed and nodded, "I never thought I would be this nervous to meet my own kid. I couldn't sleep last night."

"She's going to love you, Joe. Now- let's not keep her waiting, she's been waiting just as long to meet you."

We walked into the living room and Aly sat staring at us, barely sitting on the edge of the couch. Joe walked in next to me and we both stopped about 10 feet from her.

"Aly, this is your daddy. Joe, this is your Aly." I could hear him gulp down something, he set the bag down- laying the rose down on top of it. He got down on his knees and opened his arms to her, I watched as Aly decided what to do. But her smile told me she was already so in love with him. She walked very carefully into his waiting arms and let him hug her close. It had to be one of the most wonderful sights I had ever seen, Joe's eyes were squeezed shut- taking in everything about this moment. Aly's bottom lip was holding in her top- the way she did when she was going to start crying. But she didn't let any tears come out as she let her head rest against his. He pulled her back a little and placed both his hands on her cheeks.

"I have wanted to meet you for a long time, you are so beautiful Aly." She smiled and threw her arms back around him, even for a guy that never cried- he was close to tears.

"I love you, daddy." A single tear escaped his eye, and in that one tear I realized that keeping them apart all these years- was the biggest mistake of my life.

"I love you too, baby." After a few more minutes they broke apart their hug and Joe sat back onto the ground and placed the bag in front of her, holding up the rose.

"I was going to get you a bunch of flowers, but I thought one single rose would be best."

"Just like the beast, he had one rose." He smiled and sent a wink to me, I couldn't help but smile- this means he watched the movie. All for this little girl, he probably rented it or something came home from work with take out and sat with Bob and a couple beers and watched it.

"Exactly, I got you this too. If you don't like it, I can take it back." Aly threw aside the tissue paper and pulled out a yellow dress. It was a mock of Belle's yellow dress, and in the bag was also a pair of yellow shoes to go with. She screamed and hugged the dress to her.

"I love it! Thank you, daddy!" Aly hugged him again as I cleaned up the mess of tissue paper. "Mommy, can I go put it on?"

"Later, you don't want to spill your lunch on it- do you?"

"No." She turned back to Joe. "Belle is my favorite princess!"

"Mine too." He answered with a smile.

"Come eat guys." I yelled to them fixing their plates with a sandwich and some chips. I put them on the eat-in counter and they took the two chairs on the other side.

"Where did you get these from?" Joe asked me, skeptical I had actually made them myself.

"Mommy makes them."

"Does she really, or did she just tell you to say that?" I laughed and if my daughter wouldn't have been in the room there would have been a few choice phrases I would have picked from to reply back.

"She has a nini maker." Aly said dipping a chip in the tub of dip I set out, and Joe looked to me for translation.

"I bought a Panini maker, and when I got it Aly couldn't say Panini- so we call them ninis. It's chicken and cheese, not rocket science." He took a bite and looked at me.

"I'm impressed- they're delicious." I smiled at him and let our eyes hold for a moment longer than I originally planned to. But I had become lost in his deep brown eyes, when I finally had a handle on my actions I pulled away. I ate standing and watched as Joe and Aly talked.

They talked about everything from favorite color, to what Aly liked about Wisconsin, and every in between. I was happy that Aly was so excited to see him and completely demanded his attention, I didn't know what I'd say if I had a moment alone with him. But the way I kept catching him look at me, and the way he kept catching my eyes linger a little too long on him- told me this was a conversation I wasn't ready to have. Aly showed him the entire house and when they reached my room I felt myself blush at the way his eyes lingered on the bed for an extra moment. But Aly pulled us out of there and into her room, I sat on her bed and the two of them sat on the floor. She introduced him to all her dolly's and each time she said to them;

"_This is my daddy, don't you just love him!"_

Joe played along with her and didn't seem bored at all, he never glanced at his watch or looked to me for an out. He enjoyed being with her, and everything she cared about- he cared about too. Aly wanted to play outside with him next, but I refused to let her play outside in that dress. Joe waited downstairs while she changed into a pair of jean capris and a pink T-shirt. The second she was outside with him her hand found his and pulled him to her play land. She hopped on the swings and without being asked, he began to push her. Aly was having the time of her life, she had always loved him- but it was only as much as you could love a picture. With him here, it was a new kind of love- and I saw it in his eyes too. When they both smiled, it was the same smile- she clearly inherited the best features of his. Although she had my eye color- only darker, the way her smile lit up her eyes, was the same as him.

"Mommy, come swing with me!" I took the swing next to her and Aly instructed Joe to push me too. He did as he was told but his hand pressed against the small of my back and stayed there for a little longer before releasing. His touch sent chills throughout my spine, but I hid it as best as I could. I was saved by the sound of my house phone ringing from inside. I excused myself and ran to grab it.

"Hello?"

"I can't believe you haven't called me yet." It was Mandy, I smiled. Valerie was my sister by blood, Mandy was my sister in every other way.

"It's been pretty crazy since I moved here."

"Well what are you doing right now?"

"Standing at my back door watching Aly play with her daddy."

"No shit! Seriously?"

"Yup!"

"How's that going?" I looked out at them, Aly was sliding down the slide. Joe caught her at the bottom lifted her up and spun her around in a circle. Both laughed together.

"Better than I ever imagined- she loves him so much Mandy."

"And do you? You haven't seen that man in just as long as she has. Except you two had a past."

"Yeah, I know." I looked out at them- I could watch them play together all day.

"Do you have a future?"

"We always will because of Aly, but I don't know if anything more will come out of it."

"What did you feel when you saw him again?"

"It's indescribable, I was happy and scared and wanted to grab him and kiss him. But no matter what I decide I want this time- I won't rush into anything. It's not just my heart I'm messing with, but Aly's too. I don't want to jump into something with Morelli and have him around only to have a terrible break up and have it somehow affect her."

"Girl, you are totally getting ahead of yourself! You need to just breathe, and take lots of pictures and enjoy every moment you can. Do you want me to let you go so you can go back outside with them?" I looked at them, Aly was leading him to my hammock, carefully they both laid down. She used his arm as a pillow and slowly the two rocked back and forth.

"No, I don't think I'm needed out there."

I kept talking to Mandy, well more she talked to me I gave the occasional acceptable response to what she was saying but my mind was elsewhere. I watched them continue swinging on the hammock, even from here I could see just how happy they both were to be together. They were relaxed and comfortable together. I could see Aly's mouth moving at a mile a minute telling Joe a story, and he smiled the whole time, laughing occasionally. After a while of laying on the hammock Aly grabbed out her hula hoops and I laughed as I watched Joe attempt to keep up with her. Next was the jump ropes, then the chalk.

"Girl you have been talking to me for almost two hours- are you even still there?"

"Yeah, they're just playing still- I didn't want to interrupt them. They seem so happy."

"Well I need to let you go, I have to get dinner ready for my crazy kids." I looked at the time- almost 5 o'clock. Holy shit! Where had the time gone!

"Yeah, I need to figure out if Joe's staying for dinner."

"And dessert?" I heard the real meaning of what she was asking.

"I'm giving up dessert for a little while."

"Ha- right. I've seen the desserts you have in Jersey, there's no way you can resist those mouthwatering treats for too long." I really hoped she was wrong- I was determined not to act on a whim.

"Bye Mandy."

I walked outside to them coloring together with chalk.

"Hey guys, it's almost 5." Joe looked at his watch, for the first time since he walked in the door.

"Wow- it's been that long already?"

"Yeah time goes fast when you're playing with this one."

"Did you guys have dinner plans? I mean I can head out if you had somewhere to be." I was actually thinking it would be Joe that would have Saturday night dinner plans, probably dressed in a little black dress that left very little to the imagination.

"Nope, you're welcome to stay for dinner if you'd like. I can go get Pino's, but I mean- don't feel obligated to stay." He smiled, I was babbling. Usually the babbling came out when I was nervous.

"Pino's sounds great, if you want me to stay Miss Aly?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, well I can go pick it up if you guys want to stay here?" I offered and they both agreed. I knew eventually Joe would want more time with his daughter, occasional visits at my house was only going to suffice for a little while. Soon he'd want her to meet his world too, and if I was gone for a half hour and my house was still standing, and my kid was still breathing- I'd feel the first completely alone experience was a success.

"Okay, but you have to clean up out here. I'll leave the back door open for you, don't forget to wash your hands when you get inside."

"Yes mommy." Aly said with a hint of attitude, that I knew was from me.

"Meatball sub?" I asked Joe and he nodded, with a smile on the side. "Do you want chicken fingers, baby?" Aly nodded. I was going to stay around and pick it up once it was ready, but I wanted them to have more time together.

I drove to Pino's, placed our order to go and enjoyed a coke while I waited. Once the order was up I took the bag and went out to my car and almost dropped them at the site of Ranger leaning against my car.

"Didn't know you were a big Pino's fan."

"I was driving by and saw your car."

"Oh yeah, how'd you know it was mine? Did the tracker on it tell you?" A small smile almost appeared at his lips.

"Actually your Wisconsin license plates did." I looked at them.

"Oh, right. So what's up?"

"Where's Aly?"

"She's at our house… with Joe."

"How's that going?" I smiled, I had nothing to hide from Ranger. Joe was Aly's father and deserved to have time with her.

"It's great- she absolutely loves him and he loves her just as much."

"Kind of hard not to love that girl."

"Yeah, I agree with you there." I didn't know what else to say, things suddenly seemed slightly awkward between us. As much as I didn't like it- I didn't know how to fix it.

"I'll let you get back to them."

"Okay, did you need something?" Why had he stopped and waited by my car… just to say hi? Something told me there was more, but I knew Ranger enough to know that even if every instinct in my body was screaming something at me- he wouldn't share. He shook his head and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Babe." He said, walking away- leaving me confused and with a bag full of hot food- and people waiting for me to return with that food.

We ate together and watched _Beauty and the Beast_ and Joe still wasn't ready to leave. I took Aly upstairs and gave her a bath while Joe cleaned up dinner. She dressed in her Princess nightgown and when we came back downstairs there was popcorn sitting in a bowl on the coffee table, with a bowl of MnMs next to it. We put _Ghostbusters_ on next and Aly cuddled up on Joe's lap and fell asleep halfway through the movie. He woke her up when it was over and carried her upstairs, while he was carrying her she asked if he'd read her a book. Nothing short of a natural disaster was going to keep Joe from reading a book to her.

When he came back downstairs I was finishing up the dishes in the kitchen. He grabbed a towel and started drying the dishes off.

"Thank you so much for letting me spend the day with her, Steph."

"I'm glad you both had a lot of fun."

"Yeah, that girl definitely has a lot of energy." I laughed handing the last dish to him to dry.

"That she does, trust me you'll sleep like a baby tonight." He smiled to himself and handed me back the dish our eyes locking for a moment.

"You've done a great job with her."

"Thank you."

"I want to see her again."

"Of course, we'll work something out. When I'm at work for a while at least she'll go to my mom's. You're welcome to go over there and have lunch with her."

"I'll do that." He said staring at me. "I should probably go."

"Let me walk you to the door." We reached the door and I crossed my arms over my chest, to keep from grabbing him and not letting go. He placed a hand on my elbow and pulled me close to him, and very gently placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Good night, Stephanie."

"Good night, Joe." I said breathlessly, he smiled and walked out to his truck. I shut the door and locked up behind him. A good night it was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Okay a couple things- I'm sorry I realize it's more fun to just jump right into reading. Anyways, firstly- I am reading every comment that is made on my chapters. However being that I am loaded with school work I figure you would all rather me save that comment back time to write a chapter. So another big thank you to everyone!

Item #2... I won't say much about this, risking that I will give something away :P But there is a lot of story left… And a lot of unanswered questions. Questions I'm sure you're wondering about, some have asked them- others may be just a curiosity… Well I left them there for a reason- but I promise our girl wants to know the answers to some of these questions too. So both Babes and Cupcakes… You can't count either of them out yet! And of course there is another Stephanie twist coming up- So keep reading =]

Oh- One more thing… Some of the other older characters like Lula, Connie, Vinnie, Mom and Pops- may come up here or there if the story calls for it. So if there is a request to actually see some of these characters- Please let me know. Because at this point they won't be making huge appearances- if they show up at all.

**Disclaimer: You know the pieces that are mine, and that which is JE's**

**OoooooOoooooOoooooooOoooooO**

Aly woke up at 6 o'clock that next morning, I was still so tired and had spent half the night tossing and turning so I had her crawl into bed with me. However, a half hour later we got up anyways- not only could she not sit still, but all she wanted to talk about was her daddy. She ran through the entire day she spent with him, even the parts I was sitting in the room for. I found myself wishing this girl had a PAUSE button. I truly was happy that Joe and Aly hit it off so well, but I would have been even happier with a few more hours of sleep under my belt before the Joe tangent took off. I decided if I had to wake up early on a Sunday and hear about Joe- I wasn't going to be the only one. I grabbed the house phone next to my bed and dialed an all too familiar number. All the while Aly was still babbling away- probably not even breathing with how fast she was talking.

"Hello?" A half asleep Joe answered into the phone. I held the phone out so he could hear.

"Isn't it great that daddy loves Belle too. Oh and he loved the ninis mom, next time we need to make him another nini. Did you see him push me on the swing, mama? He pushed me high! But not too high, mama. Daddy can't really hula hoop- I need to learned him how. Daddy said he loves me mama, do you think daddy loves me? I love daddy."

Aly kept talking but I put the phone back up to my ear and I could hear Joe chuckling.

"Joseph, it is great that you made such a great impression on your daughter. But you need to make her stop talking about you."

"What's wrong with that? I enjoyed listening to her."

"Yeah because once I hang up the phone you can go back to sleep. By the way this is going- I'm not sleeping until next week." I could practically hear his smile over the phone.

"Put her on."

"Aly, here- talk to your dad. Why don't you go downstairs and sit on the couch and see how high you can count." Joe laughed again but Aly's face lit up.

"Hi daddy."

"Hey princess, how are you?" Was the last thing I heard Joe ask before she left the room to sit on the phone with him. I tried to go back to sleep- but mom instincts were telling me I couldn't go back to sleep because my daughter was awake. So instead I zombie-walked into the shower and stood there with the hot water beating down on me for at least 15 minutes before I even started to wash up.

An hour later I was dressed in shorts and a T-shirt waiting for the toaster waffles to be done. Aly had finally hung up with Joe 10 minutes ago, and before he hung up I asked him how it went.

"Cupcake, I missed almost 4 years of this. Waking up to the sound of my daughter ranting on about me- is probably the single best way to wake up. Next to that other thing- but that other thing has been pretty non-existent lately. So this surely beats out everything else."

I tried to keep my mental happy dance to a minimum to hear that 'other thing' was currently not happening in his world. Not that I cared- maybe. I mean I ran out on him, I took off and moved 17 hours away- I don't get to care, right? Besides- Joe could have come see us, which he didn't.

This was something I tried to hide from myself over the years, the thought that he never came was eating away at me. But I couldn't let myself think about it- at least not yet. I would find out- I'd have to, sometimes no matter what the answer is you'd rather have a truth that hurt you, than a lie that was nothing but words.

I still was lacking energy by 11 o'clock while I laid on the couch watching some really bizarre cartoons that Aly had put on the TV. Aly wasn't paying any attention, she now had her very special coloring book out and was on her 10th picture she was drawing for daddy. I heard the inside of my head pounding, this must be some type of killer migraine if I could actually hear the pounding. Aly looked at me.

"Mommy, someone's at the door." Shit, it wasn't my head pounding…

"Coming!" I yelled- I wasn't expecting anyone, and I was praying it wasn't someone trying to sell something pointless I wouldn't use for a hundred years. Because right now, I really didn't have the energy to fight off those people. When I pulled the door open though, I wasn't pleasantly surprised.

"Hey Suzanne."

"Oh man, I woke you up- didn't I?" I'm sure the bags under my eyes looked like I was planning an around the world trip.

"Nope, you're 5 hours late to that party." She smiled.

"Well- I heard it's supposed to be hot today and well, I have a nice built in pool in my backyard. Do you and your daughter want to come over and hang out, swim a little?"

"That sounds perfect actually." Nothing was more beneficially when you were drained of energy than to soak up some of the sun's rays and take a nice dip in the water.

"Okay great, well I will leave the back gate open, just come on back- Oh and if you need towels, I have extra ones."

"Alright great, we'll just get our suits on and head on over."

Aly was more than thrilled to be able to go swimming, she changed into her rainbow one piece suit with a pink swim skirt we found for her. When I was living in Wisconsin- Mandy insisted I buy myself this suit we found. It was way more expensive than I wanted to spend but she said I simply couldn't let it go. It was a deep purple two piece that cupped my chest pushing together what I had, making a pretty fantastic cleavage if I had to say so myself. Each strap twisted making a cool two strand braid look and meeting together in the middle of my back. The bottoms were pretty typical bikini ones, that tied on the sides. But since I didn't want to just go around in that at all times I bought the matching purple sheer wrap around that I always so cleverly tied into a skirt. We lotioned up, Aly with her kid's sun block and me with my Banana Boat tanning lotion, grabbed our towels, and Aly's floaties and toys and walked over.

This backyard was great, the pool looked so blue and inviting, there were about 5 chairs spread out around the pool and a barbeque grill in the corner. Suzanne was laying on her towel on one of the chairs, with 2 more seated next to her and her radio program tuned to one of the stations for "New" hits. She waved when she saw us, her suit was a white and black two piece. Since Suzanne was a little fuller in the chest area than I was she had picked out a sports bra style top and short bottoms.

"Hey guys!" She said as we walked up to her.

"Hey this pool is amazing."

"I know, right. I looked at about 1000 houses before I finally settled on this one, and well as soon as I saw the pool I knew this place was mine."

"Oh right, Aly this is Suzanne, Suzanne this is my daughter Aly." Aly held out her hand and with a wide smile Suzanne shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Aly."

"You too." Aly's eyes lingered over to the pool, it was like taking a kid to a candy store. You had their attention for all of 2 minutes before they were in their own world. Knowing I couldn't keep her out for long I got her into her arm floaties, and gave her the bag of swim toys and let her jump in.

I laid out my towel on the chair next to Suzanne and laid back, feeling the sun beat it's way into my skin.

"So you said Aly's dad was going to meet her yesterday- how did that go?"

"It went great, she absolutely loves him- and he is already completely hooked."

"That's really good- what about for the two of you?" I smiled, yeah I figured this was what she was really wondering about. Oh well, for the past few years Mandy had successfully pried her way into all of my business, not only that but it felt great to have an outsider to talk to. Someone who didn't grow up hearing everything the moment it happened, and with Mandy not here- maybe Suzanne could be someone else I can talk to.

"It went pretty good, I mean we didn't talk a whole lot because he was there for Aly. But it's like every time I see him there's a part of my heart that just aches for him." Okay- so maybe it wasn't just my heart that ached for him.

"How did you guys meet?" I smiled remembering the afternoon we spent as kids playing Choo Choo in his parent's garage.

"I've known him since we were kids."

"Were you guys like high school sweethearts?"

"Ha- no. Joe was quite the little playboy back then- he did have one girlfriend in high school. Otherwise he took it upon himself to personally get to know every girl he could." She laughed.

"He must be pretty attractive then?"

"Oh yeah, and the older he gets- the more attractive he gets. We started dating years before I got pregnant and it was great- but then one thing or another would get in the way and we would split, then get back together."

"Oh yeah- would that _one-thing-or-another_ have a name." I looked over at her.

"You're good, but yeah- his name's Ranger. I mean Joe and I had other problems too, but Ranger certainly wasn't helping any."

"His name's Ranger?"

"Well that's just what he goes by."

"Okay, just checking. What happened with the two of you?" I wished there was an ending to our story- where I could say that we were just best friends [that had this ridiculously intense sexual tension]. But I knew my story wasn't over with Ranger, I missed him a lot- I feel like I talked to him more when I was living 17 hours away. Not only that- but there was still something about him that didn't seem right. No matter what I knew I'd have to find out before I could move forward in my life- whichever way it was that 'forward' was going to lead me.

"Well, with Ranger he's very private doesn't say a lot. But if you know him, just standing near him you know what he's saying, with one word he can sum everything up. He used to tell me though that his love doesn't come with a ring, and I think I really liked that. Ranger was like this superhero that could never really be yours, but you couldn't pass up a chance to be with him. We're still great friends, he helped me move back- but since I moved to Wisconsin there hasn't been any heated passion between us."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I wish I knew, I come up with a lot of theories- but the truth is until you hear the words come out of his mouth, you will never really know."

"Did you want to be married?"

"Not back then, I didn't even know who I was. There was no way I was going to become Mrs. Someone Else without even really understanding myself first. In the beginning I wanted to marry Joe, but it was like our marriage wavelengths were always going in two different directions. When I wanted it- he didn't and when he wanted it, I ran from it. And well, Ranger's lifestyle just doesn't allow for a serious commitment. He's in to private security and some other things that I will never know. The one thing I do know about Ranger is for some reason I will never understand- he cares about me and worries about the both of us."

"Damn girl, I would kill for a past like that." I laughed.

"What, you don't have a really confusing past with men, that really isn't in the past?"

"Ha- no. I spent my life working to become an artist- and that's what I cared about. I didn't want anything serious, but now that I've made a name for myself, I wouldn't mind to find someone. I love what I do, but now here I have success and money and no one to share these moments with. Like when there are gala openings that I get an invite to, they expect you to bring someone- a date. I don't even have an old boyfriend I could drag along and say he owed me because of all he put me through. I mean- don't get me wrong, I definitely dated but once senior year of high school hit- pretty much no one could get through my paintings to talk to me. So eventually people stopped trying."

"Well, you definitely need to get out there. Being alone really sucks." Being forever torn between two guys- was worse.

"You're one to talk! Sure you're not alone- you have Aly, but you're alone too."

"It's complicated."

"It always is. There's never a right time for something, you have to make it right." Suzanne was right, I kept waiting for life to hand me the answers and tell me what I wanted, and who I wanted. But there was no script written for my life with lines to follow, sure there may be a higher power watching my every step- my destiny already planned, and Angels in Heaven getting a kick out of just how bad I screw up something that was essentially handed to me. But at least now I know who I am, now I just have to decide who it is that fits with me. Suzanne stood up to change the station on the radio and once she was done and took a couple steps closer to the pool to listen to something Aly was saying. I stood up, unwrapped my skirt setting it down on my seat.

"Enough of this sob fest." I ran forward grabbing Suzanne's arm and yanked her into the pool with me.

****

At 5 o'clock we were walking into the back sliding door I left unlocked so we could get in and out as we needed. My hair was wet the curls were hardly showing, my suit and body weren't wet anymore so I threw both our towels down the stairs. We went upstairs into the bathroom, she stripped out of her suit and hopped into the nice warm tub. I figured I wouldn't change out of my suit until I could hop into the shower.

There was a knock at the front door a few minutes after Aly got into the tub.

"Who do you think it is, mommy?"

"Probably Suzanne, you had about 100 pool toys over there, I'm sure we forgot something. Stay in the tub please."

"Okay!" I swear this girl was part fish. She loved the water, never cried as a baby when it was bath time and when she first learned how to crawl, she'd crawl to the tub and sit next to it and point.

I pulled open the front door and suddenly felt like maybe I should have grabbed a robe or something.

"Hey Joe." His eyes went from my long wet hair to my enhanced cleavage, down to my bare toned stomach, over my hips, down my legs. I felt the blood beginning to boil under my skin and when his eyes finally found their way back to mine he gave me the look that used to tell me we weren't going to be getting any sleep that night.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Uh not really, Aly's just taking a bath." He crossed his arms across his chest, I could tell it was more for self restraint than for comfort.

"Do you always walk around the house in a bathing suit? Because I feel that's something I would have remembered, especially since I probably would have lost my job for my failure to leave the house and show up." I thought about slamming the door and running upstairs and hiding under my blankets, riddled with embarrassment. But I didn't spend the last 3 years working off the added baby weight to hide my accomplishments, especially not from Joe. He's seen everything anyway- and I couldn't deny it, it felt good to feel his desire for me seep out of him.

"Nah, I just started doing it, I usually have heels and an apron on too."

"Want to go put them on, I'll wait." The seductive smile that made its way to my lips was no plan, that was just Joe's effect.

"What are you doing here?" If I let this conversation go any further down that path I knew I wouldn't be able to remember my name, let alone that my child… _our_ child was right upstairs.

"This morning Aly told me to come by tonight because she had something to give me, I tried calling your house and cell phone- there was no answer."

"Oh we were over at the neighbor's pool and I forgot my cell phone."

"What's your neighbor's name?" Translation: What's your neighbor's gender, because if it's a guy I have to go arrest him on some bogus charge and make sure I run him out of this neighborhood.

"_**Her**_ name is Suzanne. I met her Friday night and she invited us over because it was going to be hot today."

"It was definitely hot." His eyes sweeping my body once again, arms tightening against his chest. I had to admit- it was rather satisfying to know I still had this effect on him.

"Well, I can go get Aly out of the bath and have her come down here."

"Yeah, that would probably be good."

"Do you want to go wait in the living room?" He nodded and extended his arm forward.

"After you." I probably would have smacked him if the smirk on his face wasn't so damn sexy. I had to get him back someway, there was no way I was going to leave the room letting him have the last sexy move.

"Okay, one second." I reached down and adjusted my bikini top, moving my chest back and forth. Then I ran my fingers through my hair and turned to walk away.

"No fair." He whispered- staying as far back as he could.

"Aly babe, your dad is here. Why didn't you tell me you asked him to come over?"

"I don't know." I wrapped her in a towel and she threw her night gown on and ran downstairs. After I showered and dried off I dressed in a tight form fitting tank top and shorts. It's June and it's Jersey and it's hot, I have every right to wear this in my own house. I told the voice in my head that was really telling me I was doing it because I liked watching Joe squirm. I thought about putting my wet hair up because I hated the way it made my back cold, but decided I'd just let it hang there for now.

Joe was looking at the pictures Aly made for him, a genuine smile on his face. Then he looked up at me and did a double take and shook his head, mouthing the word "Jesus."

"Do you want to stay for dinner, daddy?"

"I'd love to Princess- but I need to go." His eyes darted to me. "My dog Bob needs dinner too, yesterday my cousin was watching him so Bob didn't get hungry. But Bob's waiting for me."

"Oh okay, I'll walk you out." Aly jumped up and ran for the door. Joe followed her and stopped inches from me leaning close, his breath touching my ear.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow, cupcake."

"You sure will." He started walking towards the door. "Have a good night, Joe." He turned back to me and winked then headed towards Aly.

****

"Is that seriously what you're going to wear on your first day of work, Stephanie?" My mother barked at me as me and Aly entered her house the following morning.

"What?" I looked down- I had spent almost 2 hours getting ready, between picking out my outfit, taking a long hot shower and spending an extra few minutes making sure my long curly hair laid nice and didn't leave fly-aways all over. Not only that but there was an extra couple layers of mascara surrounding my blue eyes. When I was shopping with Mandy- no good ever came of it. Well good clothes sure, but a lot less money in my bank account. We found these pants that she made me buy, and I had to admit they looked great. Black dress pants that sat a little lower on my waist hugged tightly around my butt making it look cute and full. Then the pants hugged tightly to my thighs and at the knee slowly started to add a flare. I had loved the black ones so much after I bought them that I went back got a pair of grey ones, and black with pin stripes. For the top I wore a blue tank top that was longer than my torso. Over the tank top I had picked out my black work jacket that was short sleeved and when I buttoned the middle button it came in making my waist line look great, with the blue of the tank top showing underneath. I even went as far as wearing some of my nicer black heels not quite FMPs but definitely close.

"You look like you're going to a single's bar."

"Well who knows mom, maybe the case Eddie assigns to me requires me to go and do detective work at a single's bar. Then at least I'll fit right in." She rolled her eyes at me it was 8:30 and my mother was already in need of a drink.

"Why don't you dress like a single mother who needs to find a husband."

"Gee mom, I don't know what that type wear. But if I see a single mother that is searching for a husband, I promise you I will write down what I see her wearing." I heard my father chuckle from the living room.

"What about your daughter huh, doesn't she deserve a father."

"She has one, speaking of which- I told Joe that Aly would be here and that he is welcome at anytime to stop over on his lunch break and spend it with her." My mother got a devilish look in her eyes.

"And just so you know- you are not to ask Joe about his love life, or hint that the two of us need to be together. Because I promise you ma, if you push either of us in any way- I will put Aly in a daycare so fast you won't even have time to pull out the ironing board and iron away how big of a disappoint I am before you realize we're gone. Got it?" She stared at me- never had I talked to her like this. But it felt damn good, not that I wanted to talk back to my mother but I was tired of always being a disappointment in her eyes. No matter what I did- it wasn't good enough, where Valerie could do anything and was still little miss perfect. So what if I was a "screw up", I could think of a few people that didn't care about any of that- only about me. One of those people being Ranger- man I needed to call him soon, but for some reason I felt guilty. I had no idea why.

"Bye Aly, love you baby."

**OoooooooOoOooooooOoooooooO**

Eddie spent the first couple hours of the day catching up with me about life- telling me about my cousin and the kids. I told him all about Aly and we decided in the near future to get the kids together for a play date. When he finally got down to business he gave me a stack of files of all the current cases I would be working on. Some of the people I just needed to do some interviewing with, others I needed to find missing pieces to the puzzles in order to lead to an arrest. Eddie took me to my desk and asked one of the college student interns to show me how to work the computer system. He spent most of his time trying to see down my shirt and even though I would have been flattered if I caught Joe or Ranger doing that- this guy just bugged me. Finally around 3 o'clock Joe came to my desk giving the intern a look that almost made him wet himself.

"I can take it from here, junior." Not knowing what to say he got up and just about bolted away, and Joe sat down on my desk and faced me.

"So is there anything that I can help you with?" By the seductive look in his eyes- I knew he wasn't simply just talking about the cases or understanding my new job. So I answered his other question instead.

"No thanks, I've actually gotten pretty good at helping myself." He smirked.

"What a shame. Well you know don't hesitate to ask, it's not fun having to do all the work by yourself."

"Yeah, but it sure is a lot easier." He smiled and his expression changed.

"Oh by the way- did you threaten your mom?" I turned my face back to the computer screen.

"Why do you ask?"

"When I went to visit my daughter I was trying to make polite conversation with your mother and she would hardly even look at me. Then your Grandma came in and goes 'You should have seen it Joe, Stephanie practically took Helen's head off this morning. It was great'. Know what she's talking about?"

"My Grandma's crazy Joe, you know that."

"Steph?" He asked raising his eyebrows at me.

"I told my ma not to question you or us about any relationship stuff. I told her not to hint at me being a single mother, which is one of the most embarrassing things in her eyes. I told her if she didn't keep her opinions to herself that Aly would be going to a daycare." He chuckled.

"Your Grandma was right." Joe got up and started walking away but stopped and turned to face me again.

"Oh and don't forget, if you need anything at all Steph. I am here to help."

"Thanks, that intern said the same thing. So did half the guys that work here- people are really nice here." I could see Joe's face tighten up as he turned to leave. I couldn't help but smile, Joe was jealous- I bet he expected working together to be great. Quickies all the time, on the copy machine, broom closet, wherever- I guess he just never took any one else into account. Before I had been Morelli's woman, but now- even though I had Morelli's daughter I guess my moving away cancelled the other stuff out.

I smiled- let the games begin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** All of you have been wondering why Joe didn't visit Stephanie… Well here is your answer darlings. Hope you like =}

However, I do need to say- in regards to some of the more negative comments… I want to thank those standing up for this story and the way I'm writing. I know everyone has their preference about how they want to see Steph end up with- but it means a great deal that everyone is able to read and enjoy this. Now, I realize not everyone feels that way- and I need to first say I love your feedback. Everytime I get an email that says I have a new review- I am smiling before I am reading it. And as a writer I love constructive criticism, what bums me out is an impossibility to please certain people. I get what it is you are wanting- but I also want you to read the story because you want to know what happens, not because you need to know I put her with the person you want.

I'm sure I am not the only one out there that is busy- especially being summer time. But I need to add, I am taking 3 courses that is taking up 95% of my time. My daughter Peyton just turned 1 and she requires a lot of time and attention too, and as much as I have always loved writing- I am writing and updating as fast as I can for you guys. So although I don't expect everyone to love everything I write- all I ask for is some **respect**. No one is forcing you to stay and read my story- I am honored that you are, but if you really can't stand that I won't reveal my entire plan than just check back when it's complete. It makes it a lot harder to get myself to miss out on sleeping time, playing with my kid or doing class work when I have people so mad because I am not writing it "correctly."

I realize not all of you out there are doing this, and I greatly appreciate your amazing feedback! Know that you truly do brighten my day.

**Disclaimer: You know by now what is JE's and what is mine.**

**OooooooOoooooOooooooOoooooooO**

My first week at the new job went by pretty successfully- if I do say so myself. I was able to get a feel for my cases and sat in during some of the interviewing of others. Everyone was beyond helpful to me- I wasn't sure if it was because they truly had missed me- or if I was just the attractive new girl on the job. Everyday at lunch Joe went to my parent's house and played with Aly, a couple times he brought her out to lunch. I had to admit at first I was a little skeptical- I mean she was my baby. When I'd go home to pick up Aly I would occasionally stay for dinner, my mother watching everything she was saying. I still felt pretty bad for being so harsh with her, but I just couldn't take feeling like I wasn't even good enough for my own mother. Suzanne and I were becoming even closer, we text each other all the time and as much as I missed Mandy- it was nice to have someone else to talk to. My mother asked me if she could take Aly overnight on Friday since she was going to have Valerie's kids over too. The first person I called when I found out I had a Friday night to myself was Suzanne. But she had been sick all week and was still no better, I offered to go over and hang out with her but she said it was bad.

I called Ranger multiple times and when I didn't hear back I called Lester and was told that Ranger was called away last minute on a job. He was in an area with no cell phone service- but would be back soon. I wanted to believe that. At work on Friday Joe asked me if I could come over before picking up Aly because there was something he wanted to show me. I told him to just call me when he got home since I had dropped Aly off with an overnight bag already. I left work at 5 and text Suzanne.

**Me: Feeling any better yet?**

**Suzanne: I really didn't think it was possible to puke so much. There can't possibly be anything else still in my body.**

**Me: Are you preggers?**

Okay, so I knew she wasn't but everyday I asked her- just because it was fun, and I was mean… in a nice way.

**Suzanne: Real funny, Steph. **

**Me: Any chance you'll have puked up everything by tonight and feel good enough to go out?**

**Suzanne: Doubt it hun, but keep me posted on what you're doing. At least then I can feel like I'm enjoying my night.**

Before I had a chance to respond I saw Joe was calling my phone.

"Hey." I answered casually.

"Can you come over now? I'm just on my way there, I'm supposed to be on call waiting for a lead on this guy. So I'm not sure how much time I'll have."

"Yeah, I'll head over."

"Alright, see you in a bit." I hung up my phone and tried to keep my hyperventilating to a minimum. Before I got to Joe's house though I had to tell someone where I was going.

**Me: Well right now I am on my way to Joe's because he has something he wants to show me, apparently.**

**Suzanne: Okay, you need to call me the minute you leave.**

**Me: Deal.**

I typed before putting my phone into my purse and stepping out of my car in front of Joe's house.

Although I had seen and talked to him a ton since I moved home- I still hadn't come here. It wasn't just the thought of being alone in a house with Joe that scared me- it was the memories I left behind. This had been my home too, if only temporarily, and as I walked up to his door I could feel the house yelling at me for leaving without saying goodbye. I pushed all emotions aside, I would see whatever it was he had to show me and then leave. I'd go get a 6 pack of beer, rent a movie, get a bunch snacks and have a night in to myself. I reached the door and before knocking I knew it wasn't simply that easy. There were things I needed to know, a reason I felt I deserved- but most of all it was killing me not to know. No! Not right now Steph, you are not going to get into these things and have it put you in a sour mood for your weekend. I swallowed back all emotions and knocked on the door. I could tell from Bob's bark that he was out back, and a few beats later Joe appeared.

He was dressed in his typical, perfect fitting jeans, nice shirt and a smile that I couldn't resist smiling back at.

"Thanks for coming, I put Bob out back. I figured it'd be easier then having him jump on you for about an hour."

"I appreciate that." He smiled and started heading for the stairs. Nothing about this place had changed, the living room was still set up the same way and still had the same feel as I stepped into it. This room had been like a time capsule holding my last memories here, carrying Joe's pillow out- little Aly in my belly, and tears streaking down my face.

"This way." Joe said, and he began heading upstairs. I followed, but not without caution, I knew upstairs was where the bedrooms were. We reached the hallway with all of the doors to the bedrooms, I carefully eyed his closed bedroom door. Sure I made sexual jokes and comments back and forth with Joe quite a bit recently but I wasn't ready to act on any of that yet- if at all. Joe saw the fear in my eyes as I stared at his door, he smiled.

"Cupcake, I didn't call you over here for that."

"Right, I know." No I didn't, but I was glad to hear it.

"I have to show you this." He swung open the door to the guest bedroom and my mouth dropped to the floor.

This room was like a little girl's dream room. Pink walls, a white bed with a canopy that hung over top of it- just like a princess's bed would look. All around the room were things for Aly, a dresser, shelves loaded with books and games. Even a little TV with a stack of movies next to it. This place looked amazing- I was speechless and the smell of the room told me there was no fresh paint in here. I turned to stare at him eyes wide with shock.

"When did you?"

"Before she was born- after you told me you were pregnant with a girl. Of course at first there wasn't a TV or any of these games, there was a crib there where the bed is sitting. A rocking chair, baby blankets everything a newborn would need."

"You turned this room into hers when I was living in Wisconsin?" I sat down on her bed, I could feel myself beginning to lose it. The more I looked around the room the more upset I became. There was puzzles, and books she specifically told him about, games for girls. An entire section of coloring books and just about everything one would need to color with it. Hanging framed on the wall was some of the pictures she had given to him the other day, and a couple baby pictures of her. Propped up against her pillow was a little teddy bear, I grabbed him and held him tight to my chest. I looked at him- his smile was beaming, proud to show off this place, he looked at my upset expression and completely misread it.

"Steph- this isn't for her to like move in to. But it's something for her to have whenever she comes over, a place of her own. There's some clothes in the drawers- my sisters picked a lot of that stuff out. I'm sorry if I am maybe moving too fast and you feel like I'm taking over your territory- I don't want that. And I still promise to let you decide when I can see her." I stared at him, that was what he thought. After what he told me, this is what he thought the look on my face was for.

"Why did you make this after I moved away? When I found out I was having a girl- it had been months since we talked." Joe's expression changed from proud- to serious, maybe now was the time to ask these questions.

"I didn't know what your intentions were and in case you decided to come back after Aly was born- you had some place if you needed one."

"Okay- but why didn't you change it into something else after a while. I was gone for 4 years Joe."

"I know, I did change it- as she got older I took the things I didn't think would be useful anymore. I replaced the crib with a bed on her second birthday, I added the dresser and shelves. The games and stuff I picked up over time but after spending some time with her I picked up some things I knew she liked." I put my hand over my mouth and shut my eyes tight. This man loved his daughter more than the world, even though I was gone he had never really let the thought of our family go. I couldn't hold it in anymore- I had to know.

"So why didn't you come see her, huh? If you cared enough to keep this room specifically made for her why not make the trip out to see her?" He shook his head looking from the ground and back up to me.

"It's complicated, Steph."

"Bullshit." I stood up and ran past him down the steps, I got as far as the living room before he yelled to me.

"Stephanie wait, please don't just run out." I whipped around to face him, the hot sting of angry tears threatening to slide down my cheeks.

"Why didn't you come after me? You just let us go." And there it was- the question I had wondered about since the moment I got to Wisconsin. For a man that loved me, he sure as hell never showed it.

"Stephanie after you left I was so angry. I hated you, I wanted to forget all about you. For about the first month I was so mad but I pretended it didn't affect me. Like it didn't matter to me that you weren't here when I came home, but one night I was washing my dishes in the sink and looked up- I don't know how I missed it all the other times. But sitting in front of me was one of the post it notes you used to leave me all it said was, _I love you_, but that was enough. I grabbed the dish I had been scrubbing and threw it across the room letting it shatter to the floor. I sunk to my knees- and for the first time since I passed the age of 6 I cried, not even just a couple of sobs. I mean full on tears. All I kept thinking was I lost her, you were standing right in front of me and I lost you. After my meltdown and after you told me we were having a girl I wanted to come after you so bad. But I couldn't, I knew I couldn't fix this with just a couple words and make everything better. I wasn't stupid enough to think you moved to Wisconsin because of me. So slowly I began to realize things, I had fallen in love with who you were- but I was trying to turn you into something else. There is no excuse for that, but I finally started to see it. Everyday I would come home and stare at the couch where we used to lay together. I spent most of my time in the backyard with Bob, but at night was the worst. I rearranged that room a dozen times, because when I laid in there all I thought of was you, Stephanie."

The tears weren't able to stay back anymore.

"Over the years on at least 20 different occasions did I pack up a suitcase, load Bob in the car and start driving toward Wisconsin. I would get about 3 hours out of Trenton when I turned around, I couldn't do it. I kept trying to ask myself why, why couldn't I just go to you and tell you how I felt. Tell you that I needed you more than I had ever needed anything. It wasn't just about your body or the fact that you were having my child- it was because for the first time in my life I felt at home. My home was with you Steph, wherever you were- that's where I wanted to be. Because I realized when you left you didn't just take half of my DNA with you- you took half of who I was. The only part of myself that I liked, and all of that fell apart."

"Well why wouldn't you just come up for a visit, if we meant so much to you!" I yelled back.

"Because Stephanie, I couldn't come up for just a visit- there was no way I was going to be able to let you go again. It scared me because I realized everything I was doing to you, everything I was making you become. I didn't want to go there and find a way to convince you to take me back and fuck it up again! It killed me, every video you sent me of Aly you said something in them. Now I loved watching my little girl, but I would just close my eyes and listen to your voice over and over. I couldn't just march up to Wisconsin and win you back if I didn't fix myself. The pieces of who I was that I didn't like, looking back I saw how unhappy you were living here. Not that you didn't want to be with me, but it was like the fire in your eyes had been put out. I was the reason for that Stephanie- I was so afraid I would just ruin things again."

This was too much to take in, my eyes were like waterfalls now that didn't have an off switch.

"I promised myself I would never be that guy again, I would never try to change the person I was in love with. But I knew the day you left that I had lost you." I looked up at him and I could see it in his eyes- everything he told me was the truth. I always knew this was hard for me, and I always put all the blame on Joe. Now I see, it's not that he didn't care about us- he cared so much that he couldn't bear the thought of making us run again.

"You didn't lose me, Joe. I never really let you go." Another truth that I had buried deep inside praying it would never come out. Even though there was a great distance between us he crossed the room in a few steps and took my face gently in his hands and pressed his lips to mine.

In that kiss I felt every tear that had once been shed over him. I felt how much he longed for me and how much he wanted us as his family. After a few moments I kissed him back, our mouths moving as one. I never wanted to leave this moment, I wish I could just pause time and be here for as long as it took to make the ache in my heart go away. But that isn't reality- you can't pause the moments you want to experience forever, there isn't a redo button to take things back. And there wasn't a fast forward button to get you through the bad times. Joe's cell phone rang and we slowly backed apart. His hands never left my face as our eyes held on one another. The cell phone started ringing again and Joe answered with an irritation in his voice. After listening for a minute he ended the call and turned towards me once again.

"You have to go." He nodded, I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm once again pulling me in for another amazing kiss.

"I'll call you." This time I nodded, and I walked out the door got behind the wheel and drove off. I had to stop on a random street a few minutes later and let the last of my tears roll out and uncloud my vision, I called Suzanne- no answer. I assumed she was sleeping, over the past week between sleeping and vomiting she didn't have time for anything else. I wiped the tears away and headed home, when I got there I threw on a pair of sweats and curled into my couch and let myself sob.

****

At 10 o'clock that night my house phone rang and without looking at the caller ID I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Babe." I smiled, I had missed that single word so much.

"Hey stranger."

"Been a while."

"That's an understatement."

"I had a job to do, it was last minute."

"Yeah, Lester told me. You could have said goodbye."

"I did."

"What in the parking lot? I don't remember hearing a 'goodbye Stephanie, I'm not going to answer any of your calls but don't worry'." I heard him chuckle into the phone.

"Well I'm back now."

"So how was it?" We talked for another hour he filled me in on new Rangeman information while I filled him on new Stephanie Plum information. The night was beautiful, warm with a cool breeze so while we were talking I opened my sliding door and sat on the back steps.

"So who's on Stephanie duty tonight?"

"No one actually."

"Wow really?"

"Unfortunately yes, with me being pulled away we needed everyone working here. We are getting so many new accounts and I haven't hired anyone new yet. So at least while I was away I figured it would be okay, your car still has a tracker and you've been doing very good at staying out of trouble." I smiled into the phone and was about to come back with a witty response but I heard the sound of something breaking come from Suzanne's house. I stood up to see if I could see anything- too dark and I must have gasped into the phone because Ranger's relaxed voice was now replaced.

"Oh it's nothing, I heard something break from my neighbors house. I think I should go see if she's okay."

"Why don't you wait and I send someone out?"

"She's been really sick lately- what if she fell down and broke something and needs help."

"Stephanie please just wait." There was no way I could just sit here, what if she fell down running to the bathroom, knocked something over and was laying underneath something that was slowly crushing her to death.

"What's that I can't hear you." I said making strategic crackling noises into the phone.

"Stephanie." His voice was firm and quite terrifying, but oh well- that wasn't going to stop me.

"Sorry Ranger, I'm going through a tunnel- I have to call you back." I quickly shut off my house phone and ran next door. The back sliding door was opened a little bit, but I didn't see her in her pool or anything. I walked in and heard a few different things, rustling sounds coming from the basement, so I started heading in that direction. But a single scream of terror told me Suzanne was upstairs in her bedroom- and she wasn't alone.

My spidey senses started tingling as I ran up the stairs, grabbing one of her 5 inch high zip up boots (the only thing I could find in that moment that might hurt). I reached the hall where I could see into her room and saw a man in all black standing over her, and I knew he was choking her. I quickly ran to him, swung the heel of the boot into the side of his head making him lose his balance and fall off the side of the bed.

"Run!" Suzanne yelled to me. I turned to bolt toward the stairs, if only to draw him away from her, there was no way I could leave her now. Before I could get far he held my ankle with such strength I expected it to snap in half right there. But I wasn't down for the count just yet, I kicked my legs catching him in the chin. He once again dropped his hold and I tried to scurry away. This time he jumped on top of me wrapping his hands tightly around my neck. Not only was this man taking the breath right out of me but it was like staring into the dark. Dark clothing, hoods on, dark glasses over his eyes. I felt the stairs were only inches away from me and I did the only thing I could think of- I kicked my legs high in the air sending us both down the flight of steps. At the bottom I laid a good punch on his cheek bone, but he lifted to my feet and slammed into the wall. I fell to the ground and as he was reaching down to grab me again, the flash of headlights began to pour in through the windows. I was in too much pain to move so I laid there and watched as he took his fingers to his lips and let out an ear piercing whistle. Then in a flash he had ran toward the back door.

Moments later the front door was thrown open and a few beams from flashlights hit me. Even though the light wasn't allowing me to see any specific features of the people that had burst into the house- I knew exactly who it was. Ranger scooped me up into his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck and I stared into his face.

"Check the house." Ranger barked and I could see a fear in his eyes- not a fear of whoever did this. There was no way Ranger would be afraid of them- the fear was seeing me once again in an unfortunate situation.

"I told you to stay put." His voice was like venom, angry and piercing. But the way he held me as close as possible to him I knew it wasn't out of anger he was saying this.

"Suzanne's upstairs."

"Lester." He barked out, and Lester ran upstairs to get Suzanne. Bobby came in and told him there was no one else in the house. We were headed outside right as the police were showing up, but Ranger didn't put me down. He gave the cops a brief description of what he knew and they ran off to do their job.

"Thank you." I whispered up to him.

"Do you have any idea how bad it would have been if something would have happened to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, those last words you said would never stop running through my head. What were you thinking?" He set my feet down on the ground but didn't let go of my waist.

"I just was thinking of making sure, Suzanne was okay." I quickly darted my eyes around, she was sitting in the back of an ambulance with Lester still at her side- she was safe.

"Don't do that to me again." I nodded and let my head lay on his chest, his arms pulling me in closer. A few minutes later I heard someone yelling my name, and I turned to see Joe running towards us. Ranger released me from his arms and seconds later Joe pulled me in tight to his.

"I was just getting home and I was listening to the police scanner. I heard the call go in at this address and I kept wondering why it sounded familiar. I got to the door and my phone rang- the second I did I realized it was on your street. I got here as fast as I could- what happened?"

"I heard something break at Suzanne's house and I was worried she was hurt. I went over there and there was a guy choking her. I pushed him off her and he turned to me."

"You need to get to the hospital, to make sure everything's okay."

"I don't want to ride in an ambulance."

"I'll drive you." Even though I was wrapped in Joe's arms I turned to look back at Ranger, he nodded to me.

"I need to make sure everything here is okay. We'll do a run through of your house make sure it's okay. If I don't call you tonight- that means everything's okay." I nodded to him, his eyes glanced from me to Joe then back.

"Just know you'll be safe tonight." Meaning there was no way he was going to let me go unsupervised- even if I didn't stay at my house.

"Thank you." Joe said to him, Ranger nodded then walked back towards the house.

When we were in Joe's truck he had one hand on the wheel and the other wrapped around my shoulder's holding me close.

"So how did Ranger and his guys get there so fast- does your neighbor have his security system installed?"

"No, I was on the phone with him when I heard the noise. He told me to wait but since I wasn't about to do that I pretended I was going through a tunnel and was losing reception." Joe chuckled.

"And he didn't buy it?"

"No, I thought I was pretty convincing too." He kissed the top of my forehead and we rode in silence the rest of the way.

**OoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooO**

Two hours later I was given some pain medications and the all clear to leave. On the drive home Joe told me they were keeping Suzanne overnight, not only had she been sick for the past week and choked tonight- but her house was now a crime scene. I had a feeling they were more keeping her in the hospital- to keep her out of her house. Joe pulled into my driveway and turned off the car and turned to face me.

"Stephanie, I'm sure you're going to not like this. But either I am staying here tonight or you're coming home with me. I will sleep on the couch downstairs at either house, but I can't just leave you alone tonight." My initial reaction was to tell him I could take care of my house and stomp inside. But to be honest- I was scared. It had been years since I had dealt with anything like that and I didn't want to be alone.

"You can stay." We got out of the car and walked inside, Joe walked carefully- taking in everything, making sure nothing seemed wrong. Even though we both knew there was no way anyone was getting past Ranger's men. When he decided it was all clear he turned to me.

"Listen Joe, I'm exhausted and I want to feel safe in my own house. You are welcome to sleep in my bed with me, but I am so not in the mood for anything sexual. So I swear to God if you even so much as comment about this I will kick your ass out and take my chances with the dude coming back for me." He smiled at me and nodded.

"Deal."

We went upstairs and crawled into bed the light was off and everything was quiet.

"Hey Steph?"

"Hmm?" I asked.

"If I put my arm around you- are you going to kick me out?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Not tonight." Moments later his strong arm laid down over my hip and he pulled me back to lay against his body. I sighed and closed my eyes- letting the exhaustion from this day all fade into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Okay I will keep it short this time! I hope my last A/N didn't come off super harsh! I really do love what you all have to say!

**Disclaimer: You know what belongs to JE and you know what belongs to me.**

**OoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooooO**

The next morning I woke up and expected some sort of awkward awakening since Joe was next to me in bed. But it wasn't, it was like two best friends waking up next to each other. I rolled over and accidentally smacked him with my arm he made a wise ass crack and we both started laughing. We got up and ate some cereal watching the morning news he offered to stay with me today but I told him I needed to check on Suzanne. I was glad he didn't fight me on this fact especially since I had something I had to do first. I was nervous we would get into a discussion about the kiss we shared the day before- I still wasn't sure how I felt. The kiss itself was heart pounding, weak in the knees- spectacular. But I wasn't in high school where one kiss could silence every question and concern- which ultimately led to a break up a few days later. I was a mother now and Aly was my first concern- and even though Joe was her father, that didn't mean he was the one meant for me. Not that he wasn't, but I wasn't ready to decide right now.

**OooooOoooooOooooooOoooooO**

An hour and a half later I was riding the elevator up to the 5th floor at Rangeman, I needed to talk to Ranger. I waved to the camera and said "Where is he?" and the door opened on 5- so I walked to his office and sure enough the light was on, shades were pulled shut. I knocked once on the shut door and since I didn't hear a response I walked in. Someone by now would have stopped me if Ranger was in a meeting or if I wasn't to bust in and bug him. I opened his office door and there was stoic Ranger standing behind his desk arms crossed over his chest. If looks could kill- I probably would have dropped dead then and there, his eyes were cold and angry.

"Shut the door." He said, the anger in his voice matching the anger in his eyes.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how angry are you with me?"

"Off the charts." I slowly walked up to him putting my hands on his arms.

"What are you mad at me for?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Yes, Suzanne is my friend and she has been sick all week. For all I know she became so weak she fell down and was going to die trapped under something. All because I had to wait for a bodyguard to go in with me."

"Stephanie, did you think of what could have happened if we didn't show up when we did? Did you think about Aly- what would happen if Aly had no home to go home to? What about everyone that worries about you- and what about me? Did you think of what would happen if I got there and found you lying there dead? I pulled my people from keeping an eye on you, not just because we were busy and I was gone. But you also deserve more respect as a parent. No matter what you say now- I would have always blamed myself if I lost you." His eyes were still cold- but not because he was angry, but because he was scared. It was only a look I saw in his eyes when he was talking to me, and only when he was talking about losing me. I didn't know what to say- because he was right, it didn't matter what I had to say he would always hold himself responsible. Besides, I was alive and I was standing in front of a man I had missed so much.

"You should have said goodbye." I could tell he was confused by what I meant, so I added in, "Before you went off into a no cell phone zone apparently." He was trying his hardest not to look amused.

"I did."

"Oh what? In the parking lot, sorry my telepathy wasn't working that day. So when you mentally said 'hey Steph I'll be gone for a while. Don't worry I'll be back and don't freak out if I don't answer your calls. But I will call you when I get home.'" The smallest hint of a smile touched the corner of his lips.

"I figured you'd be busy with your job."

"Busy or not that doesn't mean I don't want to talk to you. I feel like we talked more when I lived in Wisconsin than when I live 15 minutes away."

"When I was driving to your house last night- that felt like the longest 15 minutes of my life." I uncrossed the arms over his chest, obviously he let me because if he didn't want to there was no way his arms were moving. I reached my arms around his neck and just hugged him, resting my head against his chest. I breathed in his smell- it felt like ages since I last saw him.

"You should have said goodbye." I repeated to him. His arms wound tight around my back and held me close.

"Next time I promise I will."

"Thank you."

"Can I ask you a question and get an honest answer? Seeing as how you owe me for almost getting yourself killed last night."

"I suppose." I could hear him take in a breath slightly deeper than he usually did.

"What's going on with you and Morelli?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last night he showed up to make sure you were safe and on one of my night sweeps through the neighborhood to make sure no one was lurking around I saw his car parked there."

"Well he stayed with me last night, but nothing's going on. I mean we talked about why he never came to see Aly."

"Oh yeah?" I could tell even without seeing his face just how skeptical he was.

"Yup- he didn't want to come and risk screwing things up." He let out a soft chuckle.

"Okay."

"What?" I pulled back to look at his face.

"Nothing."

There was a single knock at his office door and I let my arms release him, but he didn't let me go. Tank walked in and looked at Ranger, they must have had some kind of mental conversation because a minute later Ranger nodded and Tank walked back out. I looked at Ranger, then at the door, then back to Ranger. He smiled at the look on my face.

"I have to go, I'm late for a meeting."

"Okay, well don't be a stranger." His lips pressed down to the top of my head and then he released me. We left his office and Ranger was about to head towards the elevator where I would follow- but Lester came running out of the control room.

"Steph, wait I have a question for you."

"Oh sure what's up?" I looked over expecting to see Ranger getting into the elevator, instead he stood next to me arms hung at his side- waiting for me. Lester looked at Ranger and smirked.

"You don't need to wait around, it's not like I'm going to ask her out on a date." He looked from Ranger to me and smiled, "That is unless she wants me to." Lester winked, I smiled and Ranger's eyes darkened.

"We'll talk later." He said to Lester, placing one more kiss on the top of my head before walking away. Lester waited until he was in the elevator before talking again.

"He's like a dog sometime the way he has to mark his territory."

"What do you mean?"

"Like you don't know- I swear these new guys are learning it when they get hired now. All about Rangeman, and about how not to make a move on Stephanie Plum unless you really want to piss Ranger off."

"Oh yeah right, it's not like that." Lester rolled his eyes but brushed it off.

"So are you going to see Suzanne today?"

"Yes!" I had almost forgotten that Lester retrieved her from the home and brought her out to the ambulance. "What happened to her after you brought her out to the ambulance?"

"Well she was doing okay by the time we got her out there, she was still feeling sick but she was able to breathe fine. Ranger asked me to stay with her at the hospital until the doctor talked to us."

"Why did he ask you to do that?" Ranger didn't seem to think twice about Suzanne last night and didn't mention anything about her today.

"He said you guys were friends and this way if you wanted to know anything about her conditions- I could tell you." I turned and smiled back at the elevator where Ranger had disappeared from my view. Sometimes he really surprised me.

"So what did the Doctor say?"

"Well I guess originally she had a case of food poisoning but since she was unable to keep anything of substance down she just drank ginger ale. Well with the summer heat and no water- it really hit her hard only making her condition worsen. The doctor hooked her up to some ivs to get fluids back into her system. They kept her overnight I think so the cops could go through her house looking for evidence of who her intruders might be."

"Well I will go head there right away." I turned to leave and Lester grabbed my wrist stopping me from turning.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Oh yeah- of course I forgot you had a question."

"Well- is Suzanne seeing anyone?" A smile spread across my lips as I looked at him.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well while we were at the hospital and in the ambulance and everything we just got to talking."

"Do you like her?" I asked, unable to hide my smile.

"Well, I don't know her very well, but I can definitely say I'm interested."

"She's really great- from everything I know about her. I guess she has been trying to become an established artist since she was a child- and now she's doing what she loves." He smiled and nodded his head, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah- she seems different from other girls I've met. I only left when she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, but I didn't want to." I couldn't help smiling- sitting in front of me were two great people, both looking for someone. And the more I thought about it- the more I thought they would be really cute together.

"I'll put in a good word for you." Lester smiled again and gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Bomber."

**OooooOooooOoooooOooooO**

"Hey pretty girl." I said with a smile walking into Suzanne's hospital room with a 'Get Well' Teddy Bear in my arms. She smiled when she saw me, I could see the start of bruises along her neck- I had a hint of bruising but nothing like what she had. The IVs were still hooked into her arm and I could see she was still tired. This didn't stop her from sitting up farther in her bed to talk to me.

"I'm happy to see you- they told me you were alright."

"Yeah I was, Aly's dad brought me here but they released me."

"Stephanie, I am so sorry you had to be there for that. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be alive but just thinking you could have been killed too, really hurts me." I handed her the bear and pulled the chair up closer to the side of her bed.

"To be completely honest- I've been through a lot worse." She looked over at me her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Are you serious?" I nodded.

"Before I got pregnant I was a bounty hunter, and for some reason I attracted a lot of problems."

"Is that how you met Lester and Ranger?"

"Yeah, Ranger worked for my cousin's bail bonds company and helped me out. Over the years we eventually grew closer and I got to know the other guys at Rangeman." She looked at me, but I could tell it wasn't Ranger she cared to hear about. "So I talked to Lester today and he said he stayed with you for a while last night." Her smile brightened and a soft red color rose to her cheeks.

"Yeah he was really nice."

"He's a really good guy, and he asked about you." She smiled more.

"Did he really?"

"Yeah… I can give him your number if you want?"

"Only if you think it would be a good idea."

"Well in the past I have to tell you, he sort of bounced around from woman to woman. Not that he cheated on any of them, it was simply just that he didn't commit. But he told me when we moved back that he was looking to maybe get more serious. Plus, if I give him your number it's his call whether or not to contact you."

"Okay, that works for me."

"Suzanne, I need to ask you- do you know who that was in your home last night?" She shook her head.

"It was dark when he came into the room and he just started beat up on me a little. Right before you hit him he had just started to choke me."

"I think there may have been other people there." Suzanne nodded and sighed.

"There was at least one other person in the basement, that's where I had my art studio. They destroyed everything down there." My mouth dropped to the floor.

"Why would they do that?"

"I wish I knew- but when the cops told me about my art- it felt personal. I mean how would they know to ignore everything else I had of value in my house. It wasn't like they sold them to make money either, they just destroyed what I had."

"I'll look into it when I go into work on Monday. When do you get to go home?"

"Tomorrow, they want me to stay another night."

"I'll have Ranger and Lester make sure to get your house checked over to make sure it's safe when you come home."

"Oh Steph, you don't have to do all that."

"Maybe not, but I want to."

"Thank you."

I stayed and let her talk about what happened with her and Lester and I could see in her face she really liked him. Eventually though I left because I could see Suzanne really needed to go to sleep. As I walked out to my car I called my mom and told her I would be coming to pick Aly up in a few minutes. On the way to her house though I stopped at Tasty Pasty bakery and picked up a couple dozen donuts. Some of which were for Aly and me and the others were going to be a thank you for my family for having Aly overnight. They never realized how thankful I was for them taking her. Not because I wanted a night to go party- but because who knows what would have happened to Aly if she would have been there last night. I walked out of the bakery and saw Ranger leaning against my car- I was happy to see him, but even happier to see he didn't look angry.

"Hungry?" He asked motioning to my bakery boxes.

"It's not all for me, I know how to share. I'd offer you one but- I already know the answer to that." I unlocked my passenger door and put the bakery boxes on the seat.

"How did your trip to the hospital go?" After a little while of knowing Ranger, I no longer wondered how he knew everything- I just accepted it.

"It went good she's staying the night there again. Monday I'm going to look into it, I do want you guys to check her house and get her new locks. Whatever else she needs, she has the same feeling I had- it was no random hit." He nodded but he looked at me with a smirk on his lips.

"What are you going to do for me, if I do this for your friend."

"What do you want?" I asked with a hint of a flirt, but I had to admit deep down I was worried what he would ask for.

"Dinner."

"Well, you can come over for dinner tonight with Aly and me."

"Is that your dinner?" His head nodded to the donuts sitting on my front seat.

"I can make something else, unless you would like donuts for dinner."

"Something else will be good. I'll be over at 6." Ranger reached out to grab my arm, he pulled me close and placed another kiss on my forehead. I watched him walk to his Porsche, get in and drive away.

**OooooOooooOooooOoooooOooooO**

I picked up Aly and saw my mother had the ironing board out and was ironing away. Grandma told me they heard about the break in last night and I left before my mother's self restraint wore off. We stopped at the grocery store and picked up ingredients to make a nice salad with croutons. I let Aly pick out our dinner and she decided on chicken, bow tie pasta and alfredo sauce. I even picked up a bottle of wine to go with dinner. When we got home Aly played in her room while I hopped in the shower, once I was out I put on one of my tighter pair of jeans. They fit great on my butt and thighs. I put on a blue T-shirt that was form fitting and had a nice dip in the cleavage. I put a little curl enhancer gel in my hair and a few layers of mascara. Not that I needed to impress Ranger, but for some reason I still felt the need to look nice. Aly changed into a cute pink dress and we worked together to get dinner cooking.

At 5:50 Ranger showed up, and I almost fainted when I saw he wasn't wearing his usual black on black. His black T-shirt fit great across his chest and looked even better with a pair of dark wash jeans. They weren't overly tight but still fit great over one of his best _ass_ets. Even though he greeted me with a simple 'Babe' I watched as he took in my appearance with a smile. Aly was happy to see him as well, just as I was about to start dishing up the salads the doorbell rang.

"Expecting someone?" Ranger asked.

"No, dish up the salad and I'll be right back." Aly was kneeling on the chair reaching up to the counter to help Ranger put salad in bowls for the three of us.

I opened the door and suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Hey Joe, what are you doing here?" I asked him, afraid I may have made plans with him and forgot.

"Aly called me a little bit ago and said you were having people over for dinner and wanted me to come." I was trying to think if he was being serious, or just using this as an excuse to come over. Then I remembered- I left my cell phone with her and she knew what Joe's name was so she easily could have called while I was in the shower.

"Did she call you from my cell phone?" Joe nodded a slight smile on his face- it was like I was admitting I had no idea he was coming over.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked pointing his thumb back to Ranger's Porsche sitting in the parking lot.

"No- Ranger is doing some added security for Suzanne's house as a favor for me. We talked about it when I ran into him today and I invited him over for dinner as a way to pay him back."

"You look nice." It wasn't just a simple compliment, it was observation.

"It's nothing special."

"Did you not want Aly to invite me?" It wasn't like I wanted to specifically have a dinner alone with Ranger and it wasn't as if I didn't want to have dinner with Joe. But well as Connie had said many years ago- you can't have two alpha dogs in the same place. But what was I supposed to do? Tell Joe he couldn't come in and see his daughter that invited him, or kick out Ranger who was doing a favor for Suzanne for me.

"No I didn't know she did but we have more than enough food. We were just about to start on the salads, there's wine too."

"What's for dinner?"

"Grilled chicken, bow tie pasta and alfredo sauce, with salads to start." He smiled at me placing a hand at my waist.

"Smells good, cupcake." After placing a kiss on my cheek he walked into the kitchen where I heard Aly get excited. Before shutting the door I seriously considered leaving, going for a run and coming back after I was sure they were both gone. But I was a grown woman- I could handle dinner with two people that played an important role in my life. At least I sure hope I can!

In Wisconsin there was 4 chairs that sat around my dining room table. Here there was just the eat in kitchen counter with a chair for Aly and one for me. Joe was grabbing himself out a plate and bowl, I risked a quick glance over at Ranger but his stoic unreadable expression was on him.

"Well I need to grab the other two chairs." I said mostly just for an excuse to leave the room.

"I'll get them babe." Ranger said, "I know where they are since I helped you move in." He added, more as a stab at Joe then to justify himself.

"Thank you." I said trying to send him the best apology I could conjure up with just my eyes. Aly sat at the table talking Joe's ear off- not noticing any tension, I wish I could ignore the tension too.

Ranger and Joe ended up sitting on the same side of the counter while Aly and I sat across from them. The conversation topics were all simple ones, work and Aly. I had a few glasses of wine, not out of enjoyment, but out of necessity. It was easy to see they should not be in the same space together. I had no problem with either one being here, they both were important to me- and Aly. Where Joe was concerned I could understand he didn't exactly want to see Ranger here spending time with his daughter. But I wasn't just going to kick Ranger out of our lives, he had been there for us since I first met him.

After dinner I could tell both were about to make themselves comfortable and wait until the other was gone, which means they'd pretty much be moving in. So instead I told them Aly and I were going to have a girl's night since we were away from each other the night before. Even after I made that subtle suggestion neither looked like they minded a night of girl talk. So instead I said goodnight to them both and walked them out at the same time. I was in no mood to make it look like I'm playing favorites, they were both special in my life.

Besides- after I said it, I decided I really could use a girl's night. So we put a few cute girly movies, made some popcorn, and painted our nails. Then when we were so exhausted we decided we put a movie on in my room and just sleep in there together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Very short chapter! I may not be able to update for a few more days- my parents are in town this week and I only get to see them twice a year. So I will try to update in my spare time- but if you don't see an update for a while- this is why. =]

**Disclaimer: You know what is JE's and what is mine. Enjoy =]**

****

**Morelli POV:**

Maybe this wasn't the most intelligent plan I have ever had but after last night, I couldn't just let things go on this way anymore. Not again. I pulled up to the security door to get into the underground parking lot of Rangeman. I wasn't an idiot to think I was going to be able to just walk into his office and start talking, but I was determined.

"I need to talk to Ranger." I said to the camera watching me and a few minutes later the gate opened for me. I drove into the garage and didn't even have to worry about finding a parking place amongst all his more than likely illegally owned cars. Ranger stood at the far end of the garage next to what looked to be the entrance to his building. I drove right up to him parked and got out, stopping when I was about 10 feet from him.

No surprise he was wearing all black and stared at me trying his hardest to intimidate me, well sorry bud- but this isn't going to work. His arms were crossed across his chest, and waited for me to begin.

"We're not doing this again." I said firmly, but he didn't change his stance. I could tell he wasn't going to say anything yet, fine by me. I'd do all the talking.

"Years ago I know you and Stephanie had some little random fling, but I'm not going to just accept that this time. Stephanie and Aly are my family and I'm not just going to sit back and watch you come in and screw with their heads. I am going to do everything I can to get them Stephanie back and be there for my daughter. So I'm telling you right now, back off. I realize you have some sort of infatuation with Stephanie but a guy like you wants nothing more than an occasional hook up. So I'm telling you right now that if you continue to have some sort of friendship with Stephanie- that better be all it is." I was even more heated than I thought I originally was about this. Ranger still said nothing so I turned to get back behind the wheel and drive off, but he stopped me.

"What makes you think you know what I want from Stephanie?"

"That's just the kind of guy you are- I mean come on you have your address listed as a vacant lot. That doesn't say 'I'm ready for relationship'. I sat here for 4 years promising myself if I got another chance to make things right that nothing was going to get in my way. That sure as hell includes you, find some other woman because I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you really think you're the only one who lost Stephanie? Sure I went to see her but I'm telling you right now when I helped her move to Wisconsin and said goodbye- I told myself that was it. I was never going to see her again. But all that changed when she wasn't here everyday anymore. I wanted to hate that little girl because she was your child and she forever would be, but the second I saw her all of that changed."

"You're right. Aly is my child and she doesn't need someone who isn't her dad, raising her."

"Someone else is raising my kid, and they are doing just fine." The smug look on his face made me want to grab my tire iron out of the trunk and smack that look away. But that was the old Morelli- the one who would get into a bar fight because someone looked at me wrong. Now I was a father and beating the shit out of someone is no way to get back the woman you are in love with.

"Yeah, right- what about your kid? You couldn't even take care of your child so what makes you think you can take care of mine?"

"First of all- you don't know anything about the situation with my daughter. Secondly, I take care of her financially- which I can say is more than you've done for yours in the past 4 years. And finally, Stephanie isn't Rachel. I was never in love with Rachel, I was taking care of my responsibilities as a man, I owned up to the choices I made."

"So what are you trying to tell me that you love, Stephanie? That's bull shit- handing over cars to her that are stolen isn't love. And whatever little fling you two had years ago- wasn't love either. And don't for one second act like you know what I've gone through in the past 4 years."

"Well then you tell me how it's different." I didn't want to just spill my guts out to this guy, but if there was any hope of getting him to just stay out of this- there was no way I could do that with just asking nicely.

"It killed me to watch her leave, and it wasn't until she was gone that I truly realized everything she was to me. I stayed away because I didn't want to push her further away, I didn't want to change who she was- because it was when she was completely herself that I loved her. I spent the last few years getting to know my daughter over pictures and emails." Ranger was shaking his head with frustration and I could feel the anger in me rising.

"That wasn't an act of love, Morelli. That was childish and immature, you didn't stay away from Stephanie because you were afraid. You stayed away because you weren't man enough to go. You really don't think it hurt me to see her go? She was the only person and still is that makes me feel the way I do. And she moved away with your child and I still went to see them. Because it wasn't about me and it wasn't about how I felt- it was and always will be about them. Stephanie needed someone, Aly needed someone- and it wasn't until she moved back that you wanted to be that someone. I flew out to them to make sure they made it home safe, and I have done everything I can to insure they were taken care of. While you went about your life- occasionally signing into your email to be a father. And where Julie is concerned- she has a father and I help out financially every month. Who did you help out financially? Did you ever send Stephanie money to help pay for Aly, did you ever send out anything at all? I was there when your daughter took her first step, and I was the one who read her goodnight stories. Maybe I didn't get up there as much as I wanted to- but at least I went. What did you do Morelli? Because just about every time I happened to be out and see you, you had some different girl on your arm. That sure as hell didn't look to me like you were home pining away for your _family_ then." I could feel my body shaking with anger, I had maybe been with 2 women since Stephanie left and she never asked me to come either. For once I was letting her make the decisions without trying to make her change her mind.

"Don't act like you know me, _Manoso."_ I spit out at him.

"Well let me tell you what I do know, until Stephanie has a ring on her finger and is Mrs. Joe Morelli- I will never stop fighting for her. I may not throw myself at her the way you do, but I'm not going anywhere."

"Maybe not by choice, but when she does become my wife and we become the family that we have always been- you will be going away with your tail between your legs. Because there is no way in hell I'm just going to step away and let you raise my daughter and be with Stephanie. And I would say I would keep fighting for her until she becomes your wife- but you aren't the marrying type. So it's just easier to say I will never give up on her."

"You don't want me to raise your daughter? Well- someone should, and since it wasn't you- I stood up because I understood what it means to put someone before yourself." I needed to get out of here, there was more I had to say- but then again there wasn't. Why did I need to justify myself to him, I know he doesn't really love her- it's a game to him, a challenge. But no matter what if I stayed down here any longer we'd end up in a brawl and I was not about to do anything that would risk Stephanie keeping Aly from me.

"Well thank you for bringing my family home for me, but I'll be taking it from here. So don't bother wasting any more time trying to win Stephanie's heart- because it has been and always will be mine. And there is no way someone you like you will ever take my place. Mine and Stephanie's love is real- and if you don't believe me, by all means- go ahead and get caught up in this. But she will be mine in the end- I can promise you that."

"We'll see about that." Ranger turned away and stepped into the waiting elevator. Good- I couldn't be here anymore, but at least what I needed to say- was said.

Maybe I hadn't been in Aly's life as a baby, but I wasn't going to miss a moment of that now. And Stephanie was everything to me, I loved everything about her. I lost her once, I'm not going to lose her again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's taken so long for an update. I mentioned my parents are in town and they're leaving this weekend. But I'm dying to do a little writing. Enjoy my lovelies!

**Disclaimer: You know what it is mine and what is JE's.**

**OooooOoooooOoooOooooO**

Sunday Aly and I decided to pick up Suzanne from the hospital and have a girl's day. We stayed inside, rented some movies, did some facials and just laughed. I had turned my phone off because I didn't want to talk to either Joe or Ranger. Not that I was angry with either one, but I just wasn't in the mood with any of that today, besides my friend needed me. Suzanne offered to turn her phone off but Lester kept texting her so I wasn't going to make her stop talking to him. I offered to let her stay the night in my place, but Lester had assured her the locks were secure. Also I guess anytime a door or window was open or broken it sent an alert to Suzanne and Lester's phone. He promised her they would take it off once this issue was resolved. Every single time she got an alert she had to send a message to let him know things were all clear. I was positive it was sent to his phone and not mine- because then he would have another excuse to talk to her. After a great day Aly and I walked her to her front door and watched her phone buzz with an alert the second her door was opened.

"You'll call me right- if you need anything?"

"I promise, thank you both for a great day." With a smile and a hug we watched her walk into her house. Although she tried to look brave it wasn't difficult to see she was scared walking into her home. Not that I blamed her, I knew exactly what it was like- your home was supposed to be the place you could feel safe. The place you could unwind and feel completely at ease- once that was taken from you, it never left.

**OooooOooooOooooOooooO**

"I want to see the case files for the break in at Suzanne's house." I told Eddie Monday morning at work. Eddie set his coffee down and let out a large sigh.

"Which break in?"

"Come on Eddie- you know exactly which Suzanne I'm talking about. My next door neighbor, I was a part of that too and you know it."

"It's being taken care of."

"What does that mean?"

"I got someone else looking into it?"

"That's great- but you should know I'm going to take that case."

"Steph, I can't give you that case. If I do it's going to look like you're only working to protect yourself instead of helping others."

"I don't give a damn what it looks like- I'm not going to sit around and hope whoever you gave it to is going to make progress. That I won't come home to some guy waiting to kill me."

"Christ, how do you know it wasn't just a random break-in? They got caught, freaked and left."

"Instinct." Eddie rolled his eyes at me.

"So I'm paying you more you were making at your last job, for your instinct?"

"Damn skippy, my boss told me I have great instincts. So you need to give me this case- I'll get it either way, so if you assign it to me it will make your life much easier." He threw open one of the filing cabinets and threw a manilla folder onto his desk.

"Between you and Morelli I'm going to completely lose my mind aren't I?"

"Why would you lose your mind?" I asked picking up the folder, not that I really cared- but it's better to be nice when telling your boss how you'll be doing your job.

"Morelli tends to do his own thing too, and I should have known you would do the same thing."

"Hey- I will do what I'm told, but in this situation, there is no way you didn't expect to be having this exact conversation with me."

"I know- I get it, I really do. Steph, I worry about you- you have a habit of getting into some really bad shit. It's somewhat of a joke to the guys around here, but only because you have always been okay. That doesn't mean any of this is funny, I will give you the case- but you need to promise not to keep things from me. Update me the way you would with a regular case, and no acting on your own if you think you have a large lead on things. I realize as a bounty hunter it was all about getting the FTA on your own so you could get the money. Here, we're a team."

"I know all this, yeah I was a bounty hunter here- but in Wisconsin I was doing the same things."

"Alright, well that's everything we have on the case. Good luck."

"Thanks Eddie."

I took the folder back to my desk and started reading the police reports. The entry was forced through the sliding back door, which of course I already knew. Nothing was stolen or ruined, except for the paintings in the basement. There were a few footprints in the basement where the intruders stepped in paint. It was clear there were two different sets of feet downstairs, plus the guy upstairs. Well that explains why the one whistled- he was signaling for the others to get out in time. I could see my police statement and Suzanne's, nothing in either of those that I didn't know about. There was nothing left behind by either guy and there was no point trying to check our necks for fingerprints because this guy was smart enough to wear gloves. I packed up my folder, a notepad and a few pens- I would spend the morning talking to all our neighbors and pop in for lunch with Suzanne. Since moving back as much as I wanted to go visit Aly for lunch, it was more important for me that her and Joe got a chance together without me.

As I was leaving the office I glanced around for Morelli, trying as hard as I could not to make it obvious that I was looking for him. Not that it mattered, because he wasn't anywhere to be seen so I headed out to my car and drove to my neighborhood. While I was on the road I called Suzanne and told her I would stop by for lunch after talking to everyone in the neighborhood. She was more than happy to have me join her, and I could hear in her voice a fear was still there. I didn't doubt Suzanne couldn't handle things on her own, I mean so far nothing about her life had been easy or handed to her. She lived on her own for years, moved all over- but never before has this happened. Besides, thinking of how worried I was for Suzanne helped me not be so damn afraid of what happened to me. I could feel it though- this wasn't just a random break-in. I didn't care what other people thought or said, nothing about this felt random. It was an attack, and something I didn't want to admit to Suzanne was I think she had been followed. It was all too coincidental, from the time I heard something break and by the time I got there- was simply minutes. The photos of the destruction done in the basement was too great, especially since nothing else was stolen.

**OooooOooooOoooOooooO**

Suzanne's phone buzzed with an alert when I walked into her house at noon. She quickly sent a text to Lester as we walked into her kitchen. Mac and cheese was sitting out in two bowls with some fresh fruit in another bowl.

"How'd it go?" She asked after a few minutes of eating.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing- no one saw anything and the people that claimed they did were simply trying to get information out of me. If I told them a herd of unicorns barreled through their yards, they would tell me they saw it and describe them to me."

"Seriously?" She said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah- people want to know everything they can, no matter if it affects them or not. So by cooperating and trying to give me information- they expect information in return. Once we're done with lunch I'm going to go downstairs, have you done anything with it?" Suzanne's eyes darted down to the floor and she shook her head. It was as if she was ashamed that she hadn't faced her studio yet.

"That's okay, don't feel like you have to right away."

"I feel so foolish, I mean it's not like they set up bombs downstairs. Hell, I wasn't even attacked down there! It was just paint splattered everywhere and my artwork destroyed. That could have been a couple of punk ass little kids- but here I am still hiding from it."

"Suzanne- you are not foolish. Don't ever feel like that, what happened was scary. Once we get a lead on what the reason they came here was, then we can act accordingly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well right now we don't know if it was just a random hit, or planned. I don't feel it was random- but I have no evidence proving it wasn't yet. Nothing solid at least, and I'm going to do everything I can to find out."

"Thanks Steph, now I'm even happier about you being my neighbor." I smiled at her, and when I looked at her it was the first time I felt the loneliness deep inside. She spent her life trying to become an artist and she expressed herself through her paintings and sculptures. It wasn't even just that she was lonely for a man's attention- she didn't have anyone to really talk to about anything. When I moved to Wisconsin, Mandy had become my best friend and sister- because she listened to me in a way others hadn't. I wanted to be that for Suzanne, even though our life journeys had been so different- the feeling of being lonely was pretty universal.

"How are things going with Lester?" I asked with a smile, making the blood rush to her cheeks.

"I really like him. I mean we text all the time, all day- he lets me know when he's going to sleep and when he wakes up. He makes me smile more in one day than I have an entire year."

"Do you guys have any plans to go out on a date yet?"

"Well- nothing solid or anything, but we're talking about going out Saturday night."

"That would be great! I hope you guys get to go out."

"Me too." She admitted with a nod and a smile.

After lunch I went downstairs alone, I was glad not to have Suzanne next to me. I needed to think and just listen- not that walls could talk, but sometimes it felt like they could. I heard things and saw things better if I could just listen. The paint was thrown on every wall, sculptures she had been working on were hacked down. The finished paintings she had were now laying in a pile completely destroyed. They had really been in the house for only about 15 minutes at most, and this was a lot of destruction in that amount of time. I looked at the paint footprints that I had seen in photos. It was clear to see they were completely different feet so I determined there had only been 3 in the house. When they broke in two came downstairs and the one went upstairs, and the way they attacked her artwork- I needed to look at who Suzanne may have stepped on to get to where she was. Someone was clearly angry with Suzanne's success, which would also explain why everything else was left untouched. I followed the footprints up the back stairs and out the back door, and to the opposite side of her fence furthest from my yard. Then they stopped, not a drop of paint on the fence or anywhere else. Not only that, it was only one set of footprints running this way. There should have been 2 sets, plus some possible imprints from the other man. Then I saw out of the corner of my eyes a clear as day print in the dirt, running away from this fence.

This had only been a fake trail- a way to lead people in the opposite way so they had a chance to get out of dodge. I ran towards the fence by my house and saw indents where feet could have gone up and over- into my yard. I ran out of her yard and around into mine as fast as I could- as if I had been chasing them right now. This whole time I didn't think they would have known where I came from, for all they knew I could have just been one of her friends coming to hang out. Not only that but I had left my light on in the kitchen and my sliding door open, how would they have felt safe running through a partially lit yard risking being seen. Unless, they knew this had been my house- I thought it was just Suzanne that was being followed. Now I didn't feel too certain it was only her being watched.

As I reached my yard I ran towards where they would have hit my yard, but it was only gravel. My yard was very large and next to Suzanne's fence was my gravel driveway that led back to my big garage. I ran to the grass looking for a hint of a footprint, but I couldn't find anything. Just as I was about to give up a flash of something red caught my eye on Aly's play land. In red paint on the back side of the little hut on the upper level of her playground was a handprint. Not just a print made by someone that lost their balance and accidentally touched it and left a print. The hand was dragged, leaving long finger marks until they ran out of wood to mark. It had been in a spot I wouldn't be able to see from my back windows. Not only that, there was no blood drawn by either Suzanne or myself, and no red paint marks anywhere in the house. The footprints had been blue and yellow, and I remember Suzanne had just run out of red paint a few days before. This was made as a message to me. I squatted down to my knees and grabbed the bottom post of the playground to steady myself. It felt like my entire world was spinning in front of me- this wasn't the first time by a long shot that something had happened. But then again, I had never been a mother when I was being threatened. If they were watching Suzanne and myself they could be watching… ALY!

I hurled my body as fast to my car as I could and sped off to my parent's house. When I got there I burst through the door and saw Aly sitting on the living room floor with Grandma Mazur playing Memory.

"Good Lord Stephanie! Where's the fire?" My mother asking as she came out of the kitchen.

"No fire, just excited I got off work early today." I said really quickly and walked over to Aly. I pulled her off the ground and into a tight embrace, if you combined all my fear over the year- it still didn't compare to the fear I felt as I sped over here.

"Let's go home, baby."

**OoooOooooOoooOoooO**

Over the next few days I had a lot to do. I checked in with Eddie only over text message to tell him I wasn't coming into the office, but that I was working. I ignored texts and calls from everyone else as I investigated. I pulled up every single magazine and newspaper article on Suzanne looking for a mention of other artist names. The only names I found were ones that led me to a dead end in the search. Suzanne had been very true to herself and her work, she didn't make any bad business deals or throw anyone under the bus. Once I decided I wasn't going to find anything else by reading articles I went to a hardware store and got a large slab of dark wood- that looked almost identical to the color of Aly's on her play hut and some paint remover- safe for human skin. Then I went to one of the best art supply stores in the area and bought red paint. Not just one shade, I bought the cheap stuff and the extremely expensive reds.

I went to my garage and one at a time covered my hand with a color and dragged my fingers along the board, as the original was left. After each one I washed the paint off and started again- I knew I would have to wait a couple days for them to dry and check back later to see if there was any that exactly matched the handprint in color. Maybe this wasn't going to do anything to help me in the case- but something told me I needed to know which kind of paint was used. The hand print was left on purpose. The paint footprints were a way to lead cops off their trail, but this was left for me to find.

On Wednesday afternoon I couldn't sit around anymore and took off on a 5 mile jog. I pushed myself to a point where it felt like my legs were going to buckle underneath me- but I wasn't stopping. The sound of my heartbeat echoed throughout my head the way I liked it. When I got home I went in the front door and did a few quick stretches before pouring myself a big glass of ice water. Before I could even take a sip- my doorbell rang. My heart started beating faster than it had been during my run. I waited a minute and slowly walked out the door and saw about a foot in front of my bottom doorstep was a small present wrapped in a bow. I glanced around into the bushes along the front of my house but didn't see anyone. I took a few steps and grabbed the package and looked over to see there was one almost identical to it that Suzanne was holding in her hands in front of her door. We walked towards each other meeting in between our houses.

"Did you see anyone?" I asked her, trying to keep my voice steady. She shook her head, eyes wide with fear. I pulled the ribbon of the present and then I ripped back the paper and opened the box. There was a little card folded in half on the top, I opened and read out loud:

_I know you're searching for me. Don't worry we'll meet again soon enough._

Under the note was a post-it note stuck to a tube of red paint.

_It was this one._

The post-it read, and I looked down at the tube of paint. My first thought was run it for DNA- but then it occurred to me- I bought a tube identical to this one. Once I saw what was in Suzanne's box. Without me having to tell her, she slowly opened hers the way I did. On top like mine, was a note folded in half. She read hers aloud:

_This isn't over._

Under the note was a post-it that read:

_Fear me._

And it was attached to a picture, it had been taken at night and it was of Suzanne in her upstairs window peeking out of her curtains. A moment later she burst into tears, I stood and held her in a hug for about 20 minutes, but then told her to go inside and lock the doors. I took both presents and told her to tell Lester about them, and that I would bring it in tomorrow. Once she was inside and ran to my garage where I kept the paints- sure enough the exact one I had been given was missing. I compared the dried hand print I made to the original- it was an exact match, and the paint used had been the most expensive one I purchased. Okay- It was time to get Aly and lock us in for the night.

**OooooOooooOooooOooooO**

All night I had been on edge I felt awful and I knew Aly could tell something wasn't right with me. Once I put her to bed at 9 I still couldn't get myself to go to sleep- to lay down in my bed and just pray no one comes in and hurts my baby while she slept. So I paced back and forth around the main floor of the house trying to relax. At 11pm there was a soft knock on the front door. I nearly jumped out of my skin but I grabbed my gun, with my right hand and holding it slightly behind my back. I walked carefully to the front door- listening for something- anything. My hand was on the door handle and I let out a deep breath and yanked the door open and almost had a heart attack to see Joe standing in front of me. He took in my appearance.

"Long day?" Joe asked and I nodded. I looked again at him, and realized I should be asking him the same question. His facial hair was way past the point of needing to be shaved, and his hair was unkempt.

"You look like you've had one hell of a week." I retorted.

"Yeah."

"You on a big case or something." Joe just shrugged.

"Not really- can I talk to you?"

"Sure." I opened the door and once he stepped in I made sure the door was locked and we sat on the couch that was in the front room. "What's up?" I asked after a few minutes of waiting and watching some inner struggles inside of him.

"I was selfish, Stephanie."

"What?"

"When you left, I should have done something. Not just for us- but for my child. I wasn't there, I missed everything because I was too chicken shit to make a trip up to see my own daughter."

"Joe…" I started but he cut me off.

"No, I should have sent you money for her and birthday presents. I should have seen my daughter, you sat there telling her what a great guy I was and because of that- she was excited to meet me. I didn't deserve you telling her those things, I did nothing to proved I was a good father. Sure I thought about her all the time and what she was like, and how much I wanted to meet her. But thinking about her did nothing to help raise her. I should have sent you money."

"I wouldn't have accepted it Joe."

"Why not!" He yelled back.

"Because when I left I convinced myself I was running away from you, and it was your fault that you didn't follow me. But after I pushed Aly out and heard her cry for the first time I looked around the room and saw the doctor, and nurses and Mandy. It was an amazing moment, and because of me- you weren't able to see it. If I asked you to be there, you would have been- if I asked you for anything- you would have given it to me. Once I saw her and realized that I was taking away this moment from you, I knew no amount of money could buy that moment back. And the way I felt seeing this amazing and beautiful child. I started to feel guilty, and even if you would have tried to come up to see her I probably would have said no. Because every single time I looked at her I saw that I was taking more time away from you. I kept telling myself to ask you to come see her, and I knew you would have. But it was like the longer I waited and the more time that went by, the more difficult it was. So I just couldn't do it."

"But other people were able to come see you- Ranger was able to see her."

"Ranger isn't the father of my child. I didn't run away from my life with Ranger, and pack up without a word and leave. Joe I felt so guilty about everything that I wasn't going to accept any apology you would have given me. Because I was the one who was sorry. I am Joe- I am so sorry. You should have been there, and sure maybe you should have made more of an effort- but by that point my mind was made up."

"All week I have been thinking about how awful I was- the way this was all my fault. Aly should have come first, always."

"She does Joe- and you do care about her. Please, don't blame yourself, because it is my fault."

"No- I made you feel trapped, everyday I saw it. I'd come home to you and see it in your eyes that you weren't happy. I didn't do anything to change that, I just let you take care of me and the house. It wasn't until you left that I realized my favorite part about coming home had nothing to do with clean laundry, or dinner on the table. It had always been the way you made that place feel- you made it home. I made you feel awful, I made you into something you never wanted to be."

"No! Don't, I thought that too at first, that it was all you. But it wasn't, all my life I grew up watching my mother and all the women taking care of their husbands. All you told me was that I couldn't be a bounty hunter anymore- you never told me I had to give up all my dreams. I did that to myself because my mother always made me feel like that was my obligation as a woman- to do exactly what she did. I took it out on you- but it wasn't your fault." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into him.

"I still should have done more to make you happy."

"No matter what you did- it wasn't about the way you made me feel. It was the way I felt about myself." We sat holding onto one another for a few minutes before Joe finally pulled back.

"Listen, I realize this isn't going to cover everything for the past few years but I want to make a change. I went to my bank and opened a checking and savings account that you will receive a debit card to in a few days. I put $1000 dollars in there for Aly, and every month I will be putting more in there."

"Joe- you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. I want to. Besides, if you don't accept this, I will file child support against myself so you will legally have to accept it. But the court would probably think I was insane for doing that." I smiled and wiped away a tear.

"We don't need money."

"Use it for anything Steph, if you need anything- or just save it for Aly for college. I don't care but it is yours. Please just let me do this, don't fight me on it." I nodded- maybe I didn't need the money for Aly right now, but as a father he had a right to support his child.

"I've also been thinking- how would you like to take her overnight this weekend?" His face lit up, and he looked about 5 years younger as he smiled.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah- you've really shown to me that you are great with her. I mean she loves you to death- and I think it's time the two of you really start to build your relationship."

"Thank you- this is great."

"When do you want to take her?"

"Well, can I pick her up Saturday morning and then I'll bring her back like Sunday afternoon? That way just incase my work day on Friday doesn't put in a shitty mood and ruin my daughter's first night over."

"That works perfectly."

"Good." We both got up and walked towards the door but he stopped and faced me.

"Stephanie- I want us to be a family. Be together and do it right, what do you think about that?"

"I'm not saying I don't want that, but I'm not ready for anything right now." Especially with someone out there stalking me- again. "I need time to adjust into my independence here, and I don't want to rush anything. You need time to get to know your daughter and make that work before more can come. I really do care for you Joe- but the next time I get into a relationship, I want it to be right."

"I can respect that."

"Good." I smiled and he pulled me in for a kiss. It wasn't overpowering or suggesting he wanted more, it was a sweet good night kiss. As he pulled back with a smile he noticed my gun sitting next to the door, that was where I had set it when I saw it was Joe and not a crazy killer.

"What's going on?" Joe's cop face quickly appeared as he motioned to what he was talking about.

"Nothing, just working on a new case is all." A deep sigh that was almost a growl escaped his lips.

"I know you like to work alone, Steph- and I realize I can't change that. But you need to promise me that if something is going on that could be putting my daughter in danger I expect to be informed. Because if something happens to her and you knew there was something wrong and didn't tell me- I'm not going to be happy."

"She's safe- I promise, I was just cleaning it." He nodded, clearly not believing a word I said.

"I hope so." I watched him walk out to his car and drive away. I locked the door and made sure everything else was secure and I went upstairs and tried to get some sleep.

**A/N: Sorry- I was hoping to have this submitted last night. But while I was working on it I went to get something for my daughter and dislocated my knee. So, I will update as soon as I can, but it really all depends on how much pain I am in. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: You know what is mine, and what is JE's.**

**OooooOooooOooooOooooO**

The next morning I was entering into the Rangeman underground garage, I know Joe wanted me to include him. As I should- I mean now we worked for the same place and I had an obligation to keep my daughter safe. But I know how things worked, I'd be immediately pulled off the case and moved far away until the guy was caught. I knew I could trust the Rangeman crew to help me, I did sort of feel bad constantly appearing causing Ranger to pull people from accounts to work with me. But- if I didn't tell him about what was going on and something happened to Aly- or myself, he would be furious. I waved at the camera in the elevator and got off on 5 and nearly collided with X.

"Hey X." I said, I had only met him the one time and if I thought last time he looked like he could care less who I was- this time he shot me an evil look before stalking off. I stood there my mouth hanging open for a minute, what the hell just happened? Lester walked up to me laughing.

"Why is he so pissed at me?"

"Well- he's had a really long morning."

"So- he nearly ran me down!"

"Yeah well, he made a little comment about you that Ranger overheard. So he has basically been in boot camp with Tank for the last 5 hours."

"It's 10 o'clock in the morning!"

"Yeah well, boot camp starts pretty damn early."

"Wait- comment? What did he say?" Lester grinned again and let out another chuckle.

"We were just informed that we need to resume security on watching over you, well pretty much resume Steph patrol. Anyway, so later on that afternoon in the control room X said, _'Why are we wasting our time watching some girl when there are people out there paying us to protect them?' _Which- would seem an innocent enough question. Well if that girl wasn't you- and Ranger hadn't been standing behind him listening." I did a mental head slap, but then by the sudden pain in my forehead- I realized it was an actual head slap.

"Great- so now he hates me! Is Ranger going to put X on Steph patrol to punish him."

"Ha! Are you kidding, no Ranger doesn't screw around about that stuff. If something happened to you while X was on watch- Ranger would kill him. X will be doing cubicle work for a while."

"Damn- I don't want to cause problems here! I mean come on, don't let them take all this out on X. It's a totally understandable question- shit! It's a question I still ask myself!" Lester smiled but his face was a little more serious.

"While yes- he is somewhat being punished because he basically dissed Ranger's woman," I rolled my eyes but listened as he continued. "It's more than that- on a regular basis sure we do basic security shit. However, we also do some pretty dangerous shit too, it's stressful and one thing the guys here need to know is trust. We are a team and if we go into a dangerous situation and no one trusts or listens to each other, especially the Goddamn boss- it could have some pretty dangerous results. Besides, this isn't the first time guys like X have worked here. We only hire the very best at Rangeman- but with the very best sometime comes the idea that they are the most valuable asset to our team. So they become cocky and think of themselves as above rule and that they can act on their own accord. After some time goes by though they eventually learn to work with us- and not think we're working for them."

"I can understand all that I guess- but I mean he was just asking a question. So on a team you guys can't ask questions?"

"We can, trust me when Ranger first started sending people out to protect you we all wondered the same shit. So either you bring it up in one of the meetings so you can get an answer, or you keep it to yourself. You don't go gossiping about it like a little girl. Soon enough X will realize what it means to be a part of the Rangeman team, he hasn't gone on too many large assignments- and now I'm sure it will be a while before he does again."

"Man- I feel really bad."

"Don't." Came the voice of Ranger, I didn't even see him walk up. He wore his usual black uniform, arms crossed over his chest and his stoic face looking very serious. "It's like Lester said, X needs to learn respect."

I glanced at Lester in time to see him mouth the word '_Shit', _so I suppose some of the things he told me- he didn't want Ranger to hear. I bit my lips to hold back a smile.

"You have things to show me. Get back to work, Santos." It was no question- Ranger was pissed, but not at me. I'm sure it felt like the last few years with me living out of state had been like a vacation and now that I was back- the problems and concern involving me came back in a rush.

"I do."

"Wait- if it's about the stuff you and Suzanne got yesterday, I need to hear this." Ranger reached up and rubbed one of his eyes.

"What was it that you were just saying about following orders?"

"You put me on that case- I need to be informed on anything involving it." Although Ranger still maintained his serious look- amusement flickered into his eyes.

"I put you on the case after you begged me to have it." I smiled and looked over at Lester who only shrugged.

"Either way, I'm coming in there to hear about this."

"Fine."

"We'll be right there." Lester called to him as Ranger walked towards his office. I was about to follow when Lester quickly grabbed my waist and put his mouth to my ear.

"Soften him up for me, sweetie. It was funny watching X in boot camp- I don't want to be on the other side of that show. And Ranger's been on edge about everything since you were attacked." I smiled, it was funny to see Lester fear Ranger, especially since he was the only one- besides me, that had no problem giving him shit from time to time.

"I'll try my best, but you know- I'm just going to throw it out there. Standing this close to me with your hand on my waist- probably isn't going to help Ranger soften up."

"Shit, you're right." He turned and glanced behind him and saw Ranger leaning against the door frame of his office watching us. Lester quickly pushed me away.

"Come on Stephanie, this is not the place for you to be hitting on me. We are strictly business here." Lester flashed me a quick wink and we both walked over to join Ranger.

Lester, Tank and Ranger had spent the last half hour examining everything I brought in. This gifts, notes, even the pictures I took of both the original smeared handprint, and my replica. All had on these unreadable expressions that made me want to scream. Apparently I was this open book that everyone could read everything about me- so sitting here watching them give no indication of what they thought was killing me.

"Can you go up to 7, and I'll meet you there in a minute?" Ranger asked me.

"Why can't you include me in this? I mean- I really shouldn't even be bringing this to you. This is evidence in an official case, I have a right to hear this." He sighed, stood, and grabbed me by the arm walking me into the hallway.

"Babe, please don't push me right now." There was more he wanted to say, I could see it in the way he looked at me.

"I don't mean to make you angry." I said softly, he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Babe." Then he walked back into the office, I wanted to stomp back in there and demand to know what was going on. But that would be so disrespectful- never has anyone here done anything that hurt me. Everything they did for me- they did because they truly cared. I had no reason to go in there demanding things, when I am basically giving them nothing in return- except more work. Work that they would be doing for free- even if I offered to pay them.

I rode the elevator up to 7 and saw fresh muffins sitting on the kitchen counter. Ranger must have told Ella I was coming by today- because there was no way she would give him something like this. I took one and decided to just sit on the couch and wait for him to come up. I flipped through the 800 cable channels and found nothing- daytime TV sucked. It just seemed a little weird as it was for Ranger to have all these channels when the only one I could see him watching was a news channel. Right after I flipped off the TV Ranger walked into the apartment.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on sooner?" Was the first thing he asked.

"I'm a detective, Ranger. This is my job, I'm not bringing you into every case I have just because you don't think I can protect myself."

"I know this is your job- but protecting you is my job. This isn't just any case, it's a case where your life and Aly's too is being threatened."

"Protecting me isn't your job, I never asked you to always protect me." He walked over to me, his face looked at me with an intensity I didn't recognize. I didn't back up though, I stood my ground until he stood only inches away from me.

"You didn't have to. Since you walked into my life this has become my job."

"Job makes it sound like something you dread having to do."

"Than call it my life." Our eyes locked and I wanted to look away embarrassed with the way he looked at me. But I couldn't- there was something in the way his dark eyes softened as they held mine that wouldn't let me look away. I took a step closer, I wasn't sure why- it was as if his eyes were drawing me in to him- like a moth to a flame.

"Sounds like a pretty irritating life to constantly be protecting some girl that should be able to protect herself."

"Maybe- if that girl, was just _some_ girl."

"But she's not?" He looked at me with a passion that made me reach my hands out and grab him.

"No." Our faces moved an inch closer, our eyes never breaking from each other. But before we got too close to- I don't even want to think about 'to what', Ranger's phone went off. We both stepped back, the moment had passed.

"I have to go."

"Me too- but I'm taking another muffin on my way out." He smiled and walked out.

**OoooOooooOooooOooooO**

The next couple days didn't seem to do anything to help me get closer to figuring anything out. None of the guys at Rangeman would give me any information on what it was they were doing about the case. So Friday night I decided Aly and I were going to order some pizza and relax. Before bed she packed a bag for her night at Joe's, if I wasn't in there monitoring what it was she had been packing- her entire room would be in her bag. I let her bring only a couple of toys- because not only did I see first hand everything Joe had for his daughter. But I also didn't have a doubt in my mind that if there was anything this girl could possibly want that he didn't have- they would immediately go out to buy it. Joe had sent me a text at 9 to tell me he was going to sleep but he would be over at 10 and to call if there was a change of plans. Once Aly was asleep I laid in my bed watching some Jennifer Lopez movie, flipping through one of my celebrity gossip magazines. My phone rang, I sighed. I really didn't want to answer it because I was so enjoying my quiet time but when I looked and saw it was Suzanne- I decided I couldn't not answer her call.

"We're going out tomorrow night!" She squealed into the phone.

"That's great hun, I hope you guys have fun."

"Yeah me too- oh and here's the thing, you have to come with."

"Um… What are you talking about?"

"The only time I actually talked to Lester face-to-face was right after the attack when I looked awful and dehydrated. Our texting has been great and I really like him- but I am so nervous that we're going to meet up and sit there in this awkward silence."

"So- me tagging along as the third wheel is even more awkward! Besides- things aren't going to be awkward, you'll have fun."

"You won't be a third wheel- I'll find you a date."

"No- absolutely not. I am not going on a date with someone that I don't even know and be a buffer for you. Because _when_ you and Les hit it off- I will be stuck with this guy that I will more than likely not like."

"Come on, Steph! I promise it won't be some weirdo!"

"No- Besides what would Lester say if you randomly showed up with me?"

"Well I actually already told him that I was going to invite you because you didn't have Aly tomorrow night. He was cool with it- he actually sounded relieved to know you were going to be there too."

"No way I am not going."

"Please, Stephanie!"

"I don't know." I really didn't want to go, dating sucks. Especially since I would have less than 24 hours to prepare myself for a date with a guy I would probably hate. On the other hand, I really wanted to be able to hang out with Suzanne- and Les was always so much fun. Besides, I didn't want things to go wrong for them, all because they were too nervous to just be themselves.

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay!" She said sounding like a little girl that was just told she was going to be getting a pony for her birthday.

"That's not a yes!" I said quickly.

"It's pretty damn close! Night!" She quickly hung up- probably before I could change my mind. Not that my mind was truly made up yet. I figured it was time for bed before I got anymore calls where someone was forcing me into something I was too much of a pushover to turn down.

Joe had arrived at exactly 10 o'clock and I couldn't tell who was more excited about this- him or Aly. We switched over the car seat from my car to his, and they drove away. I made sure Joe knew to call me if he needed anything at all- or if anything went wrong. And not to be embarrassed if he needed help with something. He didn't seem worried though, I could see it in his expression- he was born to be a father.

I put on my bathing suit and went and laid out in the hammock hoping my skin would soak up some of the sun's rays and produce a nice little tan. Everything had been so quiet and relaxing that I practically fell off the hammock at the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I breathed into it- I had accidentally answered before checking the caller id.

"If I'm going to this tonight- so are you."

"Ranger?" I asked confused, looking down at the caller ID- sure enough it was Ranger.

"Expecting someone else?"

"No- what thing are you talking about?"

"This double date Lester and Suzanne have decided to create at last minute."

"Wait, you're going?" Okay- now I was really worried I was going to fall off the hammock. "How did they convince you to go?"

"Lester pulled the 'family' card and just kept babbling away until I finally said I'd go. Then he told me that you might not be going, but no matter what I have to go. So I'm calling you to tell you I will be there to pick you up at 8."

"I don't even know what we're doing."

"You don't?" Ranger asked- the smile in his voice really made me nervous.

"No."

"We're going to a Mexican restaurant for drinks."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Yeah- well it also has a large dance floor and Saturday nights this place basically becomes a nightclub- with better music."

"What! Who picked that?" I yelled.

"Lester- that's always been the place he brings girl's to that he actually wants to impress. So at least that means he really does like your friend."

"I need to let you go."

"I'll be there at 8." He disconnected and I immediately dialed Suzanne.

"Dancing!" I yelled into the phone when she answered.

**OooooOooooOooooOooooO**

Suzanne had brought over tons of make up, hair stuff and outfits. She picked out her outfit- a blue dress that looked like it had once been a large T-shirt. The top was loose and hugged around her chest but once it got to her waist the fabric formed itself around every curve of her butt and thighs. Even though she argued with me for a good hour about how I needed to wear a dress- I still refused. There was no way I was going to go in a dress and somehow fall and expose my panties to the entire place. We spent the day doing facials, polishing, and tweezing, Suzanne did a great black and grey smoky eyeshadow look on herself. But even though this was her date, and I was simply just going with to make sure the conversation didn't die- Suzanne begged to do my hair and make-up. I agreed, but told her that if she made me look like a hooker, or a poodle I wasn't going to go anymore. The whole time she worked on me, she didn't let me look into the mirror and every time I asked what she was doing to me- she just responded with 'You'll see'.

"Okay- all done."

"Can I look now?" I asked her- it was 7:40 and I knew Ranger would be here at 8- on the dot. Lester was picking Suzanne up at 8 too- but apparently it wasn't very cool for all of us to ride in a car together.

"First, get dressed into this." I had been sitting in just shorts and a tank top so whatever outfit she picked out would look fresh as soon as I put it on. "Oh and I went through your lingerie drawer- I'm weird I know. But I found a couple things- you can pick." She held out a couple bras and a couple pair of lacy thongs. The thongs I more kept as a joke- Mandy had made me buy them once, but I had never worn them.

"I don't really care."

"Then here." She held out a matching set of a black Victoria's Secret push-up bra that had silver lace around it. The thong was black with the same silver lace as the bra. I looked at the bed and saw the rest of the outfit- the black perfect fitting pants I had worn on my first day of work. Plus a white top, the material was thick so as I slipped it on I didn't have to worry about my black bra showing. I had completely forgotten about this top- it sat over the top of my pants and along the back it hung tight against me. In the front though it was a little more flowy with a deep V-cut that showed off my Victoria's secret enhanced cleavage greatly. I called to Suzanne, who was waiting in my bathroom and she handed me a pair of silver FMPs. I gave her my 'you can't be serious' look but she insisted.

"Now you can look." She smiled- beaming at me.

I walked over to my closet and opened the door where I had a full length mirror on the other side and froze. There was no way this was me in the reflection- I stood speechless but Suzanne snapped me out of it.

"SO!"

My usual long thick curly hair had been completely straightened. Not a curl or a wave could be seen. My hair looked a few inches longer and she had put some product in my hair that not only smelt amazing but also gave it a shine. It looked amazing, I ran my fingers through it- not believing it was my real hair. But it wasn't just my hair or outfit that looked good- it was my make-up too. Suzanne knew I didn't wear much besides mascara so she didn't do too much to scare me. There was a black line of eyeliner going across my lid and continued on a little past the end of my eye. There was a soft bronze sparkle shadow and tons of mascara.

"You're killing me here Steph!"

"This is amazing!"

"I know." She said with confidence. "Do I look okay?"

"Better than okay!" I said back.

"Good! Well I better get home, see you in a little bit."

I followed her downstairs and grabbed the little black purse Suzanne insisted I bring. I loaded up my wallet, keys, mascara but before I could drop my phone in- I had to make a call.

"Hello?" Joe answered on the second ring.

"Hey- how is everything going?"

"It's great- we're having a blast."

"Good- listen I can't talk long. I just wanted to say Suzanne and Lester are dragging me along with on their date- it was really last minute. But Ranger is going to be with- and I don't know I just wanted to tell you."

"Thank you for telling me, I hope you guys have fun." The sincerity in his voice was surprising.

"Oh yeah- you too."

"Thanks, I'll call you in the morning. Night cupcake." Joe disconnected and I stood there for a few more minutes with the phone still to my ear. There was no way that conversation just went the way it did. I was about to call him back and ask if we just talked on the phone but I heard a knock at the door- no time now. I stuffed my phone in the bag and went to the door.

"Wow." Ranger said as he opened the door- but I could say the same thing about him. From head to toe he looked perfection, he a pair of dark jeans like he had the other night when he was over for dinner. On the top was a tight black T-shirt that showed off his perfect chest. His leather jacket was on over the shirt and a silver chain hung from his neck.

"Bad wow?" I asked- sure I thought it looked great. But- this was an entirely new look for me, the hair alone was a shock even to me.

"Not at all." He reached his hand out and moved a strand of hair behind my ear like he usually did with my curls.

"Suzanne did it, I've never worn my hair straight like this."

"I like it." The smile on his face comforted me and all my nerves went away. What was I nervous about anyway? Ranger was my best friend, and Lester and Suzanne were great friends of mine too. As far as I was concerned- this was going to be just a fun night out with friends.

"Shall we?" He asked extending his arm out to me to grab onto, I smiled.

"We shall."

We arrived at the restaurant at the same as Lester and Suzanne and I couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two of them. Lester was extremely attractive and if he had been with just an ordinary looking girl- she would have been invisible next to him. Suzanne was far from ordinary, together they looked like they should be walking the red carpet together. Inside was incredible- the only lights were those on the dance floor that lightly lit the rest of the place. The music was loud and the atmosphere was great. The hostesses walked us over to a booth in the corner, I was about to sit down on one side but Ranger grabbed my arm and directed me to the other side. Of course, I should have known he would make us sit with our backs to the wall.

"Expecting an attack?" I asked with a smile as he slid in after me.

"I've learned to expect anything when you're around." I rolled my eyes and turned to look at the menu. The others did the same but after a minute Ranger moved the curtain of my hair that fell between us over my shoulder and leaned close.

"What are you getting to drink?"

"I want a frozen margarita, no salt on the rim."

"Ooh! I want the same thing." Suzanne chimed in to us.

"And some chips and salsa or something!" I added with a smile.

The waitress came over and it looked like she was about to have a heart attack standing in the presence of these two sexy men.

"What can I get you?" She asked in a thick Spanish accent.

I was about to speak up but Ranger put his hand on my thigh to stop me. Then he spoke up and gave the woman our order in Spanish- the sound of it made me feel like I was going to melt right there. The waitress left- looking like she felt the same way I did. Ranger's hand didn't leave my thigh though as he turned back to the attention of the table. No part of me wanted to protest, I felt like maybe I should- but that thought didn't hang out long. Not long we received our margaritas- the guys got beers. Then chips and salsa, and chicken and cheese quesadillas arrived. Everything tasted amazing, the conversation flowed really well and while the guys didn't slam down their beers- Suzanne and I had no problem finishing off two margaritas.

"Let's go dance." Suzanne said to all of us, Lester agreed and before I could answer I felt something vibrate. I looked down and realized how close I was sitting to Ranger, it had been his cell phone in his pocket that was vibrating.

"Sorry." I muttered scooting away, he only responded with a smile as he pulled out his phone.

"I have to take this." He said getting up and walking away. I felt my body temperature drop about 50 degrees as Ranger left my side.

"Come on." Suzanne said to me, no point sitting around waiting.

Lester, Suzanne and I danced to a few songs, and even though most of the songs required just one partner- Lester found a way to make it work with us both. I felt bad, I didn't want to take this time away from the two of them- but Suzanne didn't look at all bothered by this. Once the song slowed down and the couples started to press against each other in a slow dance, I knew I wasn't sticking around for this one. I turned to leave and let them enjoy the dance themselves and ran into Ranger.

"Sorry that took so long." He said wrapping his arms tightly around my lower back.

"Everything okay?" I asked, my arms finding their way around his neck.

"Everything's great." I couldn't help but smile and blush. We moved together as one, occasionally he'd twirl me, or dip me but every time he pulled me back closely into him.

It didn't feel like there was anyone else in the room, all I heard was the beat of the music, and all I saw- was Ranger. Our eyes held with the same intensity they had just a couple days ago. Normally I would never be able to stare this long into one person's eyes without glancing away. This was different- I couldn't look away, I didn't want to. Then I realized his lips were moving, he had been softly singing the song that was being played in Spanish. I moved closer so I could hear, and his lips touched my ear as he recited the song perfectly. I had no idea what he was saying- for all I know he could have been telling me he was going to kill me and bury the body so no one could find it. But I didn't care- I felt as if I was going to melt right there on the dance floor. There was many things about Ranger that any woman in her right mind would find attractive. But moving together with him listening to him sing softly in another language into my ear topped the charts in what made him sexy.

All too soon though the song ended and picked up to a faster Salsa dance. I didn't expect Ranger to stay and dance more, but once again I was surprised. We danced not only to that song but to about a dozen more. Ranger moved us around, his body completely control of his moves- and mine- it was like nothing I could ever have imagined. I have known this man for years and just when I thought I knew everything about him- I learned something new- something that made him more incredible in my eyes. The four of us finally stepped off the dance floor and I could tell by the way the two of them looked at each other- they had just as good of a time as Ranger and I. They were going to go for a drive and asked if we wanted to join them, we politely declined and made our way out to Ranger's car.

**OoooOooooOooooOoooO**

We arrived in front of my house and as I went to open my door Ranger grabbed my wrist and told me to stay put. I quickly looked around- wondering if he saw something or someone that I hadn't. I watched him walk around the front of the car to my door and open it for me. He held his hand out to help me, and I grabbed it without hesitation.

"What was that?" I asked him, a smile touched his lips- it seems he had smiled more tonight than I have ever seen him smile before. I looked down and realized our fingers were laced together, I couldn't remember doing that- but I wasn't going to fight it.

"Well, seeing that this is a date- I'm going to do it the way a first date should be." We stopped at my front door and I looked at him.

"This was a date?" His smile was showing his amusement.

"We were on a double date."

"Yeah- well I know that, but I guess I just- I don't know." His hand rested against my cheek, his thumb gently rubbing back and forth.

"Is it okay to say this was a date?" I looked at him and nodded. Then in an instant his lips were pressed against mine. I could hardly believe what was happening- sure he had kissed my cheeks and my forehead over the years. But the last time our lips touched like this was just days before I left for Wisconsin. But this kiss was different. My eyes closed and our lips moved together, his tongue traced slowly along my lips. My hand found its way to the back of his neck and the kiss slowly deepened. I always knew I cared about Ranger- that was nothing new. But this kiss had ignited a flame I didn't quite understand, a deeper need than one I had ever felt with him before.

Before I had time to figure it out he pulled back and smiled at me. I didn't even realize he had grabbed my keys, but now my front door was open.

"Good night, Stephanie." He said, about to turn to go.

"Good night, Carlos." This stopped him in his tracks, his eyebrows raised at me in curiosity. I have always called him Ranger, as did everyone.

"Carlos?" He asked me.

"Well- everyone knows about Batman, he is dark, mysterious and very sexy. But no one really knows him, so if I were to ever be going on a date with Batman- it would actually be Bruce Wayne I would want to be with. Not a lot of people know who Bruce Wayne really is. So if this was a date- I would rather be on a date with Carlos instead of Ranger." His eyes shifted down to the ground- a smile spreading wide across his face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him for another kiss- still intense but not nearly as long.

"I like the sound of that." Carlos said before stepping back. "Now get inside, because if someone comes along and kidnaps you off of your front step and ruins my amazing night- I'm going to be really unhappy." I smiled.

"Well we don't want that." I walked in the house and shut the door and watched as he got in and drove off. I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas and laid in bed. There was far too much on my mind to sleep, and while I had one of the most amazing nights and there should be thousands of questions running through my mind. There was really only one thing I could think about- Joe.

**OooooOooooOooooOoooO**

**Ranger POV**

I put the car into gear and sped away from her house as fast as I could. Hearing my name was nothing new- my family all called me Carlos. It was way Stephanie's lips formed it, and the way she had said it with such confidence. A few years ago I would have told her how much I enjoyed it hearing it- by spending the night making her scream it out in ecstasy. This was different though. I always knew I loved my babe- there was no other way to explain why I did what I did for her. But it wasn't until I left her in Wisconsin that I realized- despite all my instincts screaming at me to be the stoic soldier- I had fallen in love with her. Every time I went up to see her I knew if I had really wanted to sleep with her- I could have. Not that my babe was by any means easy- but the longer she went without anyone else in her bed, and the intensity that was always between us- would have let me have her as many times as I wanted.

I couldn't though, because I was in love with her- but no matter what she said or how she acted, things still weren't resolved with Morelli. I knew sooner or later she would come visit him or he would go see them. Months before she had been offered this job I could see the look in his face when I saw him- he was miserable without her. And at least half a dozen times I was driving at night and I would pass by her old apartment and see his car in the parking lot. He was just sitting there, waiting for her- needing her.

As much as I wanted her to be mine- I didn't just want to sleep with her- I couldn't. It killed me the way every time I would go see her, the way she felt rejected by the way I didn't make a move for her. It eventually got easier- I was able to sleep with her in bed and just hold her close. Then that last time when I went to drive them home- she was tempting me to a point here I almost gave in. She had needed me then, and had it been any other time, or any other girl I would have given her exactly what she wanted. But I couldn't, not right before she was going to come home to Morelli. I told myself if I ever went back to see her that I would just be her friend, until her and Morelli had truly and completely ended it.

My original plan was to back off when she came back, and decide on her own what she wanted. But seeing the two of them together killed me in a way I had never before felt. I knew I couldn't just let her go. I wouldn't just go away without putting up a fight. I didn't doubt Morelli loved her and longed for her. But I wasn't going to just stand back this time- because I loved her and needed her too. Stephanie Plum had come into my life with such force that I knew I would never truly be able to let her go.

I was stopped at a red light when I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from Lester and it just read:

_You're welcome_

I couldn't help but smile- okay so maybe I did owe him. Because for once, I didn't feel like a ranger trained to obey and perform- with my babe I was alive.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **For starters- You guys are awesome! Seriously! You totally brighten up my day! One thing I wanted to bring up: After I complete this story- there WILL be another one. When I upload the final chapter- I will also be uploading a description of what the next one will entail. I will upload it so it is in its own chapter- As I'm sure you all have noticed I don't name my chapters. This one I will name as '**Last Word'** In it will include the name of the next story.

While I know I am driving you all crazy with this love triangle- I can say Stephanie will make her choice between who she will be with at the end of this story. I promise I won't keep this going on forever like this =] I have tons more ideas for these darling characters!

Oh and an update on my knee- It will be okay, I've done this many times. It really sucks and makes my knee sore. Sometimes there is more pain than other times. But nothing to worry about! =]

Well now my lovelies- I won't keep you waiting anymore. ; )

**Disclaimer: You know what is mine and what is JE's…. right?**

**OoooOooooOoooooOooooO**

When my phone rang at 10 the next morning I was already showered (my long curly hair back in place), got dressed and had breakfast. But I was ridiculously fidgety- I couldn't sit still for more than 2 minutes. I couldn't understand why. Different scenarios kept running through my head- I was nervous because this was Joe and Aly's first night together. But I knew that wasn't it, those two adored each other- there was no way I had anything to worry about. Maybe it was the fact that I had been on an actual _**date**_ last night with Ranger- well Carlos. The scary thing about all that was- it felt like a date between us. Our hands brushed against each other, we stayed as close as we possibly could all night. Then there was that kiss! Just the thought of it was still giving me butterflies in my stomach- it had been amazing! Duh- that's what's throwing me off- I feel guilty. Joe asked me to be part of his family again, be together and I said I wasn't ready for any relationship type stuff yet. But then I went out on a date with Ranger! Okay- so I didn't know he was considering it an actual date, but when he asked if it was okay to call it a date- I said yes. Because in that moment it felt right, not only that but last night had been one of the best dates of my life. Not that it was specifically the drinks and the dancing but it was the fact that Ranger had been there.

Once again I felt the guilt seep into my heart- I knew if roles were reversed and if it had been Joe on the date would me- it still would have been amazing. Damn! Why couldn't they both be repulsed by me or something! It would hurt to not have them want me, but at least then I wouldn't have to choose. Because now- no matter what I did people were going to hurt. Not just one of them, but Aly and myself too. She was drawn to both of these guys and in return- both loved her and wanted to protect her. So when I saw that it was Joe calling my heart practically leapt out of my chest with how hard it was beating. I had to keep myself from answering the phone by blurting out that not only had the friend thing last night been an actual date, but I also kissed Ranger- and liked it. So instead I decided to just settle for…

"Hey Joe, how'd it go last night?"

"It was great- she is such a great kid. Bob loves her too- I swear she's like the dog whisperer, she would give him a command that I have never said before- and he listened to her. Bob even slept on the floor of her room last night- I bet if the bed was big enough he would have climbed on in with her."

"I'm glad things went so well for you guys."

"Yeah- did you have a good night?"

"It was a lot of fun."

"So do you think Suzanne and Lester like each other?" I smiled- remembering how amazing they looked together.

"Oh yeah- they are so cute together."

"That's good." He said with a chuckle. "So I have a question for you about today."

"Oh alright, what is it?"

"I know I said I would bring her back over there this afternoon- but I'd really like to take her to the beach."

"Which beach?"

"Point Pleasant."

"Oh…"

"Unless you're not okay with it- I mean I don't want to intrude if you have plans." He hurriedly added in.

"No it's not that- I'm sure she would love it."

"So what is it?"

"Well- I want to go to Point Pleasant too." I could hear Joe laugh into the phone.

"Cupcake- you know you're welcome to come."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay- well I'll get changed into my suit and I'll bring over Aly's suit and our towels and stuff. I'll just drive to your house then when we get back you don't have to drive us home too."

"Sounds good- oh quick question."

"Yeah?"

"What's the possibility of you wearing that purple suit?" I smiled.

"Well that's the only suit I have- so chances are pretty good."

"Then you are absolutely welcome to come."

"Ha ha." I said pretending to laugh, even though I really was smiling.

"See you in a bit- door will be open so just come in when you get here."

"Will do."

Just to be a brat I was tempted to run out and buy a totally new- much less sexy bathing suit. But hell- one I paid enough money for the suit I have and two- did I not buy the suit in hopes that someone would like seeing me in it? Hell yeah I did. I put on a loose white tank top on over my bikini top, and denim shorts on over the bottom. There was no point doing anything special with my hair or make-up, I didn't expect it would stay that way for long. So I pulled my hair into a high pony tail, loaded up Aly's suit, sunscreen for her and tanning lotion for me and our towels.

When I got to Joe's, Aly was laying on her belly in the middle of the living room and she was facing Bob- who was doing the same thing as her.

"Hey Aly Baby."

"Mommy!" She got up and ran over to me giving me a big hug, Bob did the same.

"Did you have fun, sweetie?"

"Yeah! We had a lot of fun and Daddy said that we get to go to the beach today too!"

"We sure do, I brought your suit do you want me to help you put it on?"

"I can do it." My suddenly extremely independent daughter said, taking her suit upstairs to her room- Bob ran after her and laid down outside of her door. Joe came downstairs wearing a simple grey T-shirt and blue board shorts. Even in something simple like that Joe's perfectly toned and lean body was easy to admire.

"You look nice." Joe said walking up to me placing a kiss on my cheek before walking into the kitchen. He was filling up a little cooler with bottles of water.

"I'm think we'll get there about lunch time- so we can eat on the boardwalk, but this way we have water when we get to the beach."

"Good thinking." I said, I was almost mesmerized watching him pack things up the way his muscles slightly firmed as he picked up the cooler to walk it out to the car. My legs were just starting to follow after him, even though my mind didn't quite get why, but I heard Aly's door open. Her suit was a pink two piece with a tankini top and a skirt bottom, I put a tank top on over her suit as Joe was coming back in.

"Is Bob coming?" I asked hi.

"No, Mooch will come over later if we aren't home by the time he needs to eat dinner. Oh I grabbed your towels and stuff out of your car and put them in my Explorer- do we need anything else?"

"I don't think so."

"Then let's go." He lifted Aly up and threw her over his shoulder sending her into a fit of laughter. I locked up the house as Joe secured Aly in her car seat- and then we were off on our hour drive. We listened to some Beach Boys on the ride down- to get us in the mood for our beach day.

Aly had never seen anything like the Point Pleasant Boardwalk and between me and Joe- we wanted to show her everything. We walked around getting a bunch of different kinds of food sharing everything between the 3 of us. I saw the swirly cone stand and starting immediately heading towards it. Joe grabbed my arm and told me we'd get dessert later- I was going to protest but then I saw the way Aly stared at the Ocean. She wanted nothing more than to go play on the beach. While Joe laid out our towels I applied sunscreen on Aly, once it was on she ran down to the water's edge. I knew she wasn't going to go in until one of us was there with her- but her and a few other little kids would take a few steps in but quickly run out at the wave washed up on the shore.

"Do you mind if I use your sunblock- I guess I did forget something." I pulled my eyes away from watching Aly play and froze when I saw Joe standing there without his shirt. His body looked amazing, and I certainly wasn't the only woman on the beach that noticed. Now I was glad I hadn't picked up a different bathing suit- there was no way I wanted another girl walking up to him. Not that I had any reason at all to feel any sort of claim to Joe- the night before I had been on a date with Ranger.

"You can use Aly's, or you can use my tanning lotion."

"I'll use yours." He reached into the bag and squeezed some in his hands and started rubbing it in. To keep myself from just staring and drooling I pulled out the binder from my hair, and pulled my tank top off and stuffed it into the beach bag. I looked up and saw Joe staring at me with his eyes turning into a liquid chocolate color.

"Can you do my back?" He asked me- never breaking eye contact. I didn't trust my voice enough to answer, so instead I nodded my head and grabbing the lotion. My hands slowly began spreading it over Joe's smooth toned back, I was trying to be as good about it as I could. But since my fingers suddenly had a mind of their own they explored a little more than they needed to. I finally pulled myself away and grabbed more lotion to spread on my own body. My foot rested on the cooler as I spread the lotion over my leg, then I switched legs. I took some more rubbing it over my stomach, chest, neck and face. Before I could even decide how I was going to get my back- Joe's hands were working tanning lotion in. His hands moved slow and pressed deep giving me a massage as he rubbed it in. I could hear myself sigh and a soft moan escape my lips as he hit some knots in my shoulders that I didn't realize were there. A soft chuckle came from his mouth and he moved his lips to my ear.

"I'm glad you came with us."

"Me too."

I slipped out of my shorts and we joined Aly at the shore. I held Aly's hand and we slowly walked into the water, but ran back as the ways came. We did this a few times but then Joe asked if he wanted to watch me go in first. Aly said yes- but I really had no intentions of jumping into the water today. I wanted to dip my feet in and work on getting a nice tan, plus play with my Aly in the sand. Apparently, Joe had completely other plans. Aly squealed with joy when Joe lifted me over his shoulder and ran deeper into the water.

"Joe- I swear you better not drop me! I don't want to get soaked!"

"Well cupcake- you should have stayed home." The next second we were both under the water, after a few seconds Joe grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him. I inhaled a breath of the fresh air and flipped my hair out of my face.

"You're dead, Morelli." I dove at him sending us both back under the water. We came above water laughing and he ran to shore to grab Aly. She hesitated at first, afraid he was going to throw her into the water like he did to me. But I could see it in her face that she trusted him and eventually accepted his arms.

Joe slowly walked in with her until they reached where I was waiting. Her little feet were kicking around so fast but we didn't let go of her. She was a great swimmer- for a 3 year old, but this was the ocean- and neither of us were risking anything happening to her.

An hour and a half of playing in the water and all of us were ready to get out for a little while. We dried Aly off a little and I made her throw on her beach cover up so she didn't get completely covered in sand. I squeezed as much of the water out of my hair as I could but ended up tying it into a bun anyways. I laid down on my towel using Joe's T-shirt as a pillow. A few feet away from us these other little kids invited Aly to build sandcastles with them. Joe sat down on the towel next to me, I could hear him digging around in the beach bag but my eyes were closed- and I was too tired to open them up.

"Want me to put some more lotion on your back?" I would have said no- if I hadn't flopped down stomach first and my back was now exposed to the Jersey sun.

"If you don't mind."

Joe slowly began applying the lotion on my back, shoulders and even the backside of my legs. But the way he massaged every part of my body as he applied it, I didn't put up any kind of fight. I opened my eyes and watched him but the sun was so bright I had to close them again. After about 10 minutes of rubbing me down his hand slowly traced down my arm until he reached my fingers. His fingers slowly laced between mine, pausing long enough for me to object- but my fingers responded by tightening around his. I peeked my eyes open once more as he laid back using the beach bag as a pillow, reading a book he brought with.

What is wrong with me- I should be stronger than this. It was as if those past 4 years of living in Wisconsin didn't even happen, like my life here had been stuck in a time capsule. And by returning, life started up again- exactly where it left off. Well except now I was a mother, and Morelli was a father. But the worst part was I couldn't push either Joe or Ranger away. Both of them made me feel different, still myself but in a way that both fit in a way the other didn't. What in the hell was I getting myself in to? I didn't need the raise at work that bad- I should have just stayed in Wisconsin. Sure maybe I was totally hiding out from everything- but at least there I was only hurting myself. Okay- and Aly, and I suppose everyone else. After a lot of contemplating I eventually decided to live in the moment and let Joe's thumb slowly draw circles on my hand. As comfortable as I was though I wasn't about to let myself get this awkward tan with my back dark- and my front pale. So when Joe got up to go back to the car to call Mooch and tell him to feed Bob I flipped onto my back. While I applied more tanning lotion to my front Aly came over so I could add more to her. She was having so much fun with the kids so I wasn't about to make her stop playing with them. But I made her drink some water before going back over to join them, and since I didn't want to end up dehydrated either, I slammed down another one of the bottles.

I laid back down and a few minutes later Joe came back over and laid back down on his towel. This time he didn't hesitate in grabbing my hand as he went back to reading his book. After another hour of laying around Joe and Aly went back into the water. I sat up and let my hair fall down and dry a little more. Besides- watching the two of them play together was incredible. Then it hit me- it wasn't like I had just joined them on their beach trip, we were here as a family. And it would have been perfect- if my indecisive mind wasn't missing Ranger.

**OoooOoooOooooOoooooO**

On the way back to Joe's we picked up Pino's for dinner and poured into his house around 7. All of us were so tired so Joe flipped it to some family movie that I couldn't name one thing about, Aly was laying on the floor using Bob as a pillow. Morelli and I had been on the couch and as he slowly sank lower in the couch- I was suddenly laying the length of the couch. With my head resting on one of the couch pillows- on Joe's lap. No one said anything as the movie droned on. I glanced at the clock, 8:30- I really should get up and bring us home. But that required energy- which I had none of.

My eyes slowly fluttered open and at first I had no idea where I was- it was dark and quiet. My body shot straight up- I had fallen asleep on Joe's lap. The clock read 2:00 am, Joe's eyes were slowly opening up as he looked around and came to the same realization I had. My eyes shot to the floor where Bob and Aly were laying earlier tonight- neither of them were there. Ohmigod. What if she had let Bob outside and the stalker that was after me took her. And here I was 'mother-of-the-year' passed out on the couch. I looked out back and didn't see any sign of a struggle and the patio door was still shut and locked. Her shoes were still at the front door, so I ran up the steps two at a time and peeked into her bedroom. There she was, sleeping in her bed with Bob curled up on the floor next to her. Bob's eyes opened and looked at me, he apparently decided I wasn't going to hurt his baby and fell back asleep.

I slowly crept next to the bed and shook her arm until she half opened her eyes and smiled to me.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"After the movie you and daddy were sleeping and looked comfy. So me and Bob came upstairs to go to sleep- I put my jammies on too."

"Honey, you should have woke me up."

"I'm okay- and you were sleepy."

"I was, but you're okay?"

"Mhmm." She nodded.

"Then go back to sleep, baby."

"Okay, nite mommy."

"G'night baby, I love you." I placed a kiss on her forehead and crept back out of her room, closing the door behind me. The light was on in Joe's room so I walked in there and saw that he had just pulled on his pajamas.

"She put herself to bed- I feel awful!"

"Don't- because that independence she has- all you." Joe said making me smile and shake my head. My eyes flicked over to the alarm clock taking in the time once again.

"Steph, please don't try to drive home right now. Listen you can sleep in the bed or on the couch and I'll sleep wherever you tell me to." I thought about it- but I knew I was too tired to drive home right now.

"Can I borrow a shirt and some sweatpants?"

"Of course." He rummaged through his closet and came up with navy blue sweatpants and a grey shirt. In the bathroom I took off the suit and I was still wearing, and hung it over the shower rod along with my shorts and tank top. Once I had slipped into the clothes Joe gave me I walked back into the bedroom where Joe was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You can sleep here- I'll take the couch."

"Don't be stupid, Joe. I'm not going to make you sleep back on that couch- and there's no way I'm sleeping back on that couch. We've slept in the same bed before." I didn't have to tell him twice, he laid down on one side of the bed and after I shut off the light I took the other side. Joe's arm wound around me pulling me into his body.

"You're not wearing your suit." He said.

"Don't get any ideas."

"Well you're in luck- I'm too tired to try to seduce you tonight."

"Good to know." Joe leaned over me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Goodnight Cupcake."

"Night."

**OoooOoooOooooOoooO**

I shot out of bed the next morning at 6 o'clock.

"Go back to bed, Steph." Joe mumbled, without opening his eyes.

"I can't, I need to get Aly dressed and to my mom's. Then I need to go home and shower and get ready for work. You need to get ready for work too."

"I'll take Aly to your mom's."

"You will?"

"Yeah- no problem. Don't make my poor kid wake up this damn early." I smiled and left the bedroom and went into the bathroom. I splashed some water onto my face and put my suit back on. I decided I'd wear the shorts and T-shirt home so I didn't look like a total train wreck leaving Joe's house. Before I left I went back into the bedroom where Joe was still laying in bed but now his eyes were opened as he watched me.

"Thank you." I said and I wasn't sure what my motivation was but I sat on the bed and leaned down placing my lips on his. He wasn't expecting it either- but by the way he kissed me back I could tell he didn't mind. I ran out to my car and put the key in the ignition and turned- nothing. I did it again- nothing. The car wasn't even making an attempt to turn over.

"DAMNIT!" I yelled getting out and stomping back inside and up to Joe's room where he was surprisingly get out of bed.

"My car won't start!"

"Well, why don't you shower here. I have some donuts downstairs, I'll get ready for work and all of us will go to your mom's drop off Aly- then I'll drive you home so you can get changed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah we work in the same place and I have no problem taking my kid to your mom's. While you're in the shower I'll call the car shop and have them pick it up for you and figure out what's wrong."

"Thanks."

"Oh, but one more thing." He said, stopping me from walking out of the bedroom again. Joe closed the distance between us in just a few strides pulling me in for another kiss. This one didn't feel as innocent as the one just a few minutes ago had felt. Our tongues touched and my fingers laced in his hair while his hands moved under my shirt and up to my chest. A moan escaped me as his mouth moved to my neck and his fingers continued to move exploring every inch of my body. But we stopped when we heard Bob's collar jingle, as a way to signal we weren't the only ones awake now. Part of me was screaming- Thank God, I've been saved before I did something I might not be ready to do, yet. While the other part just wanted to shut and lock the bedroom door so I could experience the Morelli-induced orgasm my body was screaming for.

"Well I better go finish." I said and it wasn't until I saw his mouth slide into a seductive smile that I realized what I had said.

"Finish, getting ready. You know, I need to get in the shower." Joe walked up to me resting his forehead against mine.

"Think of me while you're finishing." He said before leaving the room. What I was really going to think of- was how screwed up I was, I should be locked up.

**OoooOooooOooooOooooO**

"You're not really going to work like that are you?" My mother asked me the second I stepped into her house. I had slipped back into the outfit I was originally going to leave Joe's house in, but now my hair was still wet from my shower.

"No ma, I have to go home and change."

"Well why did you bring her over here before you were ready?" As I was trying to think of some excuse that might satisfy my mother- Grandma Mazur showed up and blew everything.

"Is that Joe Morelli sitting in that car out there?" My mother's mouth dropped open as she did the sign of the Cross.

"Did you stay with Joe last night!"

"Ma, it wasn't like that. We all went to Point Pleasant yesterday and we got back to his house and we all fell asleep. My car was dead this morning so he's giving me a ride."

"Lord Stephanie!" My mother yelled running to the window looking out at Joe too, I saw him wave in at them. He was more than happy to come in- but I told him under no circumstances is he to leave the car.

"What?"

"The phone is going to be ringing off the hook! Are you and Joe a couple now?"

"No ma! I told you nothing happened." I figured I should leave out that something would have happened if it wasn't for Aly and Bob waking up. "I got to go now, bye Aly." I called and ran out of the house before they could question me anymore about it. Joe had a smug look on his face as I got into the passenger seat.

"Looks like that went well."

"Just drive." I said.

When we got to my house I told Joe to wait in the car again, because I was only going to be a minute. Not just that- but I didn't know if I could trust myself to be in my house alone- with Joe. My phone rang as I was quickly throwing an outfit on- it was Ranger. I didn't want to answer it- but I knew if I didn't answer, especially with the recent stalker development there could be a team out searching for me in a matter of minutes.

"Hello."

"I was told that your car was brought into the shop this morning- everything okay?"

"How'd you know?"

"The guys working the control room told me." All at once my heart sank to the floor, just as I did.

"Did you start tracking my car again?"

"Part of the plan once you got those notes." His voice was cold and angry. I was used to short phone conversations, but nothing about his voice made me feel like this was normal.

"Yeah I'm okay, my car wouldn't start so it was towed to the shop." There was silence.

"I'm assuming Joe's giving you a ride to work then."

"You saw my car there last night?"

"Yup." He spit out.

"Ranger, it was nothing…" Before I could finish I was cut off.

"Ha- Ranger." He was saying it more to himself then to me before he disconnected. I didn't move for a minute- this was one of those days where I should just crawl into bed and not wake up until it was a new day and I could start fresh. Because this day was already not going well, and it was only 8 in the morning.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: You know what is mine and what is JE's…. I hope.**

**OoooOooooOooooOooooO**

My day went by incredibly slow and I was on edge for most of it. I searched our online web databases for anymore leads into my case- but came up with nothing. So just to have something to do to show I was getting work done I sat at the desk and did paperwork all day. None of it was fun and it really just made me crabbier- Joe had been out of the office all day and called to see if I needed a ride home. When I told him I'd be fine he asked if he could hang out with Aly, so I told him to take my mother's spare key and the two of them (and Bob) could go back to my place. I hitched a ride with one of the other cops to the repair shop and that's where I was now.

When the problem with your car is you need a new battery, and you're a woman- well you better expect to sit and listen to the mechanic explain things to you as if you were a 2 year old. By the time I finally got my keys back from him- Aly would have understood what to do if the battery was going bad again. I made two calls in the parking lot before driving off- the first was to Suzanne to see if I could come stop over- she said yes. The second was to Joe to make sure everything was going okay and tell him I still had work I needed to do. Which he was completely fine to hang out with Aly more. So even though my house is next to Suzanne's I still pulled up in front of her house and knocked at her front door. In my mind I was still in detective mode- if I were to go home and see Aly, Bob and Joe- my mood would change. And since I had pretty much snapped at everyone who talked to me today- I decided that I wouldn't go home until I had calmed down a little.

"Hey Steph, come on in." Suzanne said opening the door, and sending a quick text to Lester.

"I need to ask you some questions." She could see right away that I wasn't here just to sit and gossip. I promised myself I wouldn't ask her awful questions and then just leave- I'd smooth things over by asking about how the rest of her date went after. But this was important.

"Okay, you can ask me anything." I pulled out a little Memo pad and pen from my purse and flipped it open.

"Has there been anyone that you have had artistic disputes with? Either a buyer or a competitor- someone that would have any reason to hurt you." Suzanne looked around for a second and shook her head.

"It doesn't have to be someone who gave you a death threat- just someone who may have been unhappy. There are a lot of crazy people out there- that are really good at hiding that side of them."

"No- I haven't had anyone upset with my work. Well there was one time- it was an older woman and I fixed the painting a little for her and dropped the price- she was so happy after that. But that was like 5 years ago- and the woman was so old I doubt she's even alive now. Other than that- I mean I really haven't stepped on anyone's toes to get here. I was a struggling artist, that finally had all my hard work pay off."

"Have you received anything else- or felt like you were being watched by anyone since we got the gifts?" A rosy red color crept into her cheeks and her head hung down a little.

"I haven't got anything, but…"

"But what?" I asked as nicely as I could after a few minutes of waiting.

"I'm a wreck Stephanie, I constantly feel like I'm being watched. I mean I can hardly do anything anymore, like this morning I hopped into the shower and kept feeling like I was hearing things. My body kept jumping out of fear that I couldn't stop crying." I reached out and put my hand on hers.

"It's okay, I promise you're safe here."

"I don't feel safe here. I mean I know Lester and Ranger did all of this security stuff but that didn't do anything to secure the bad thoughts in my mind. Those have free rein in my head."

"I know how it feels- trust me I really do. Have you had Lester stay with you here at all?"

"No- he's been so busy with work lately. Besides, I don't want to look like a big baby."

"Suzanne! Never say that- this isn't one of those things those guys think of as a big joke. Don't ever feel like that, just keep your doors and everything locked up."

"I do." A deep breath slid out of her, causing her shoulders to slump down some more. I knew I had to get somewhere with this- I couldn't simply just sit around while the attackers were still out there. It wasn't just me and Aly I was worried about- but I saw it in Suzanne's eyes that she was a prisoner in her mind. Nothing was going to heal that- until they were found. I pulled out the tube of paint that was given to me in the gift box and held it out to her.

"Did you know anything about this kind of paint?"

"Yeah- that's top of the line stuff right there. Only a couple places around here sell that. It is incredible but very expensive, no average painters buy that stuff."

"Well I definitely know about the expensive part."

"Why are you asking about it?" I forgot I hadn't told Suzanne anything about the paint print in my yard- and my attempts at trying to figure out anything I could about it.

"I can't say much- but I know the person that was trying to hurt us had this paint. Did you own any of this kind?"

"No- I mean I love it but I don't buy it that much, and I don't have any red paints here."

"Why don't you use this stuff if it's really good?" She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Because for almost all of my life I couldn't afford it- and now that I can I have things I prefer since it's what I've grown up using. For a big piece for a big client- I will splurge and get it because I know I'll make the money back."

"Do you know the names of the places that sell this stuff?"

"Yeah, I can text them to you later when I find the paper I wrote that information down on- once I find it,"

"Okay good- yeah if you can."

"Anything else?"

"I don't know- every time I think I have an answer to one of my questions- I come up with 20 more questions."

"Well you know where I am if you need to reach me."

"I know- oh so how did the rest of the date go with Les?" Her face beamed.

"Amazing- I had so much fun. Thank you for coming, you know it's funny though when we were leaving I was telling Les that you didn't want to even come with. All he said was you'd thank him later." The way she looked at me I knew that was my cue to explain what happened between Ranger and I. But I didn't want to talk about it. I could tell that Ranger was irritated with me- which he had every right to be. Right? Or was he overreacting? Either way- talking about this magical moment didn't feel quite so magical when we were in this position right now.

"What'd he mean by that?"

"Just probably that getting out of the house is always a good thing."

"Uh huh… sure. Are you seriously gonna leave me hanging here! I mean what if I told you that Les is an amazing kisser- would you share something personal about your night?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah- that one night can't erase everything else." I got up to leave, Suzanne remained seated on the couch but before I could reach the door she spoke up.

"Maybe it doesn't have to erase anything, but one night can define a lot of things that maybe you didn't know about before."

"Or confuse a lot more." I added, walking out the door. I know Suzanne wanted to know about this and not just because she was nosy, but because we really were friends now. But I just couldn't talk about it- I didn't even know how I felt about this whole situation. The last thing I needed was someone else's feelings about it influence my opinion.

I pulled my car into my driveway but didn't get out just yet. After a few deep breaths I picked up my phone and dialed Ranger's number. The voicemail picked up- I didn't bother leaving a message. I had a pretty good feeling the call wasn't going to be returned. So instead I called Lester, at least he answered my call.

"What's up sweets?"

"Where's Ranger?"

"Not sure- said he had some things he needed to do but didn't say where at or when he'd be back."

"Super." I said with a sigh.

"Do you need something?"

"Yeah- I uh, just wanted to know what you guys are doing about the information I provided. I don't want to try and follow up on a lead I may have and realize we're going at this thing from the same angle."

"Understandable, he actually gave me some notes incase you asked."

"Oh so he had all this time to write out notes but not even answer my damn call."

"Wow- you're in a good mood." I really hadn't meant to say that outloud- but I had just been in one of those moods all day.

"What'd he write?"

"He wrote…" Lester let out a loud laugh and it took him a few minutes for him to call down enough to spit out what he was trying to say.

"Jesus, Les! I really don't have all day here!" God- why was I so damn irritable today! It's not like I was getting my period- I knew exactly when that time bomb was coming and that couldn't be it.

"Sorry- it just said, don't go off by yourself and do something really stupid."

"Seriously- that's all it says."

"Yup." He said with another chuckle.

"Well didn't you read it when he gave it to you- so you could have told him how **huge **of a help that was going to be."

"Nope, he just said it has no use to me unless you ask for it."

"Damn him- if you hear from him- tell him to call me."

"Well what if you've already talked to him by the time he calls me?"

"I can almost guarantee he won't call me first." I hung up the phone- I was having a hard enough time being nice to him on the phone. Lester was going to sooner or later get into the date and ask me what happened.

I went inside and saw all of them running around in the backyard. An evil smile spread across my face- that gave me a great idea.

"Hey Joe." I called out to him from the back door.

"Yeah?"

"Mind hanging out for a little while longer- I'd like to go for a run."

"Sure no problem."

"Thanks, be good Aly!"

"Okay mommy!"

Fine- if Ranger was going to try and avoid me I was going to avoid his rules. I am a grown woman- simply going for a run. What could be so dangerous about that? A lot! I shoved that thought into the back of my head changed into my jogging clothes and took off. I ran almost in circles checking out everything around me- trying to decide where these guys may have had a car waiting. Maybe they lived around here, maybe someone in the neighborhood knew them and were protecting them. About an hour into my run I suddenly spotted a black SUV pulling up slowly behind me- I quickly whipped around ready to face whoever was following me. Instead a deep sigh left my chest, it was Lester. I could tell from his expression that he was pissed.

"Get in." My feet were about to take off in the other direction, but I had no doubt in my mind that Lester was going to chase me and drag me back to the car either way. So instead I listened and got in.

"How'd you know where I was?"

"I've been driving around for you."

"How'd you know I left my house?"

"Suzanne."

"She called you!"

"No." His anger came back, "Well sure at first she did- and I didn't answer because I was away from my phone. So she called Ranger and left a message that said you were going for a run and she was told to let anyone know if you ran off on your own. Your car is tracked as is Morelli's, but your running gear isn't. Well anyways so I got a call from Ranger pretty much ripping me apart."

"He has no right! Good God! I called him and he didn't answer- where does he get off acting like this!"

"Christ Stephanie! You don't…" He quickly shook his head back and forth. "You know what- no. I'm not getting into the middle of it, don't go running off again. I have 8 million other things to do right now and if I had any spare time I'd rather spend it with Suzanne, not getting caught in the middle of this ridiculous lover's feud."

"Hmph!" I crossed my arms over my chest and stared out the window. I needed to stop yelling at Lester, and the only way I could do that was by not saying anything. Maybe I just needed to go home and go to bed. Lester stopped a few houses away from mine.

"You can get out and pretend you didn't get picked up by me- I'm sure Morelli would wonder about that." I nodded, this was going to be much easier. Morelli had become much better about not asking everything about what I was doing- but I didn't know how long that was going to last. Besides, I was keeping him out of my entire case- a case that I had immediately involved Rangeman in. If I wanted to keep him out of it- I needed to make sure he had no reason to suspect anything else was wrong.

"K."

"Steph, I'm sorry okay. I really didn't mean to yell- it's just between you and Ranger I'm going to go crazy."

"Why?" I turned to face him and saw a battle of wills going on behind his eyes.

"We have more accounts now than we ever have before- we can't hire guys fast enough to take up all this extra slack. Well now with this case too- we're working even more."

"Oh- I'm so stupid I shouldn't have even brought it to you guys. That wasn't fair." Wow- what was I thinking! I wasn't a bounty hunter anymore, I had this entire office of detectives ready to help me- but here I choose the company that has their own problems.

"It's not that."

"Well then what is it?"

"It's the fact that for the first time in 4 years you've been in danger. He doesn't know what to do with himself- I mean he knows how to handle the company and still handle protecting you. I think it's hitting him harder than it ever has before though. He doesn't say anything about it- so it's just all what I've picked up on my own."

"I'll be careful." Was the only response I could give him.

"Thanks." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I left the car and ran home. Joe left with Bob before Aly's bath, he didn't pry into what was distracting me- but before he left he gave me a goodbye kiss.

But since I got out of Lester's car I had been distracted with thoughts, even now at 10 at night with Aly sleeping next to me in bed I still couldn't shut my mind off long enough to fall asleep. If I said I didn't think Ranger still loved me- I'd be a fool. I knew he did, but it wasn't until a few nights ago that he actually made a move since I moved away. So what was this- does he not see any hope for me surviving this attack and just wanted to enjoy the time he still had with me? Had he been drinking more than I thought? I mean did he even have any reason to be angry about me staying at Morelli's last night? Sure the night before I had kissed Ranger, but the entire time I was in Wisconsin and Morelli wasn't in my life at all- he didn't try to take me on a date. Maybe Lester read his cousin's signals wrong and Ranger really was stressed out that I added another thing on his to-do list. I mean Ranger had always listened to me if I needed to vent about something, but I don't remember the last time I sat down and just told him to tell me what was on his mind. I guess what I really wanted to know right now- was what was in my head. Stephanie Plum, the walking disaster.

**OoooOooooOooooOooooO**

The next few days went by very much the same way. I was beyond distracted by my own thoughts and I worked morning and night on this case. Each day that went by with no results I could see in Suzanne's eyes that she became more and more afraid. I wasn't sure if Joe had seen the distraction in my face and wanted to help me out in anyway he could. Or if he just simply wanted to spend all his time here, but everyday after work he'd pick up Bob and Aly then they'd all head for my place. I had set up my basement into a huge office. Newspaper articles spread out everywhere- pictures of different people that may be suspects. After Suzanne gave me the names of the 3 places in the area that sold the same kind of paint I needed I called every single place. I told each of them I needed the records of anyone who had used a credit card and bought this kind of paint. Which produced a ton of names that I went through slowly- crosschecking Suzanne's name with each of them in the system. The most frustrating part was I could spend the next week looking into all of these names and the guy could have paid cash- or had someone else buy it for him.

Joe didn't press into my case, I'd make an appearance to eat dinner with them- but then I was back at it. I even made a couple more searches around the neighborhood to talk to the neighbors. See if someone remembered anything since the last time I was there. I made Suzanne come around with me and see if anyone looked familiar- and plus this way I wouldn't get Lester in trouble. Plus I knew although they were swamped with work- if I kept making things difficult for them I would constantly followed by a Rangeman employee. I didn't want that- Suzanne seemed really bummed that she didn't recognize anyone. I wasn't too worried- I didn't expect to find anything new- this just felt more productive then going through an endless list of names that bought this kind of paint. The more I thought of all the time I wasted looking for something about the paint- the more angry I got. I was wasting valuable time that could have been used on just about anything else! But there was something in my head that was telling me there was something significant about it. There was some reason he gave it to me as a gift- I had intrigued him enough in what I was doing to try to figure it out. That just seemed too coincidental to just ignore.

I still hadn't talked to Ranger or heard anything new from him or Lester. For all I knew- they could have easily just given up on working with me completely. Ranger probably just decided to wash his hands of me and all my issues- I sort of wished he would. Even if Ranger was truly just a friend- he deserved a much better friend than me. Since I knew him, everything he had done- was for me in one way or another. What had I done for him? Confused him- frustrated him? Then there was Joe who everyday played with Aly and leave after she was asleep. He too was waiting for me to get my act together, I just wanted to tell him to run away from me while he still could. But he wasn't here for me- he was here for his daughter. Every night though before he left he would ask me if everything was okay. Which I would respond, everything's fine- this case was just wearing on me. He would say he knows what that's like and tell me if I needed any help to not be afraid to ask him. I would always say thank you, and there was always a good night kiss.

Even if it was just this case getting to me- I still didn't want Morelli's help. I had been the world's worst bounty hunter that no one took seriously. I didn't want to have my first case back in Trenton- that I fought Eddie for- be solved by Morelli- a vice cop. Plus, I would have to tell him about pieces of information I had very conveniently left out. No- I had to do this alone, and just assume Rangeman wasn't going to help me.

I kept telling myself it was just the fact that I couldn't find out anything about who these guys were that was eating me alive. The way they had been right there while I was trying to figure out who they were- and they were watching me. Mocking my pathetic attempts at this job. So Thursday night I stayed in the office until 7:30 searching the database for anything that might help me. Really- I was just avoiding something. Joe was once again over at my house with Bob and Aly- I had told him I'd be working later than usual. But I had spent all day with something else on my mind. A bomb could have gone off next to me- but I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I wouldn't have even noticed it. I was fed up- fed up with no answers only questions. Well I wasn't standing for this anymore. I drove my car to the source of all my problems, hopped in the elevator and even though I had pressed 7 the elevator stopped at 5- but the doors didn't open. My phone was ringing- it was Lester.

"What!"

"He's really in a mood right now- if I were you I wouldn't go up there."

"Well lucky for you- you're not me. So I'm going up there." Lester sighed.

"Good luck." The line disconnected and the elevator opened at 7, I barged into Ranger's apartment and saw him standing across the room from me. Arms over the chest, eyes cold, face was definitely more angry than it usually was- but then again I wouldn't be surprised if there was smoking coming from my ears right now.

"What is your problem!" I yelled to him, stepping a few feet in slamming the door behind me.

"Excuse me?" He asked his voice was even and laced with anger.

"You heard me- why are you avoiding me!"

"I haven't- I've had a lot going on."

"Bull shit! You have never not called me back before." I didn't realize until that moment that what I was really feeling was hurt- I wasn't nearly as angry as I was upset. Ranger had always been my rock- I have always needed him and in some way he has needed me. But right now standing across from him it felt like all of that was gone.

"I'm surprised you even noticed."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't want to get into this right now." His voice was stern and final- well too damn bad.

"No- we're getting into this right now!" I stomped closer to him.

"You know your car is being tracked and so is Morelli's. Do you really think I wouldn't notice that every day since Saturday your cars have always been parked at the same house."

"He's spending time with his daughter! I've been trying to work shit out!"

"What shit?"

"Everything." Let him sit and figure out what it was I was talking about. Because I sure as hell didn't even know.

"You know what I don't get?" I finally said after a few seconds of silence, he remained silent but I could tell by his face that he wanted to know what I had to say.

"For four years while I lived in Wisconsin you didn't do or say anything that made it look like you wanted more than a friendship with me. It wasn't until I moved back and Morelli came back into my life that you did! Then you get pissed off because Morelli is around me!" I could see the line of his jaw tightening, the muscles in his arm bulging out. "What was all that! Some kind of game to you? Because when you went there to help us move back I practically threw myself at you- and you made me feel like a fool!"

"Stephanie- Morelli didn't come back into your life because he never left!" I don't think I've ever heard Ranger yell at me before- until now.

"Yes he did!"

"No he didn't, who are you trying to fool? I knew sooner or later you would be thrown together again."

"So why would it matter!" I screamed at him

"It mattered because I'm in love with you!" He yelled back and I stood frozen in my spot. "I've always loved you in my own way, but the second I drove away leaving you behind in Wisconsin I knew it was much more than I thought it was. Not having you here everyday- you were the only part of my life that meant something. Before you my life was order and control- you brought out that only side of me that made me feel real!"

"So why didn't you say anything!" I was on the verge of tears- but I wasn't going to just simply drop my anger.

"Because I would of rather had you in my life as just my friend, than not at all. But with things still unresolved with Morelli I wouldn't let myself be anything more than just your friend."

"So what was that talk about it being a date on Saturday night?"

"I know you think of me as this sort of superhero with unlimited amounts of power and control. But that's not true, I couldn't just sit back and watch the woman I love slip through my fingers without doing a damn thing. Then the next day when I saw you with him it hit me like a ton of bricks. It was a slap in the face to see you running right back to him- because you didn't just go pick up Aly- you stayed the night."

"I told you it was nothing." My anger was escaping- and so was the air in my lungs. It's not that I couldn't have guessed this- but hearing it really hit me hard.

"It was something, Stephanie. It was the woman I love- still in love with someone else."

"I'm not."

"Don't even tell me that- I know you better than anyone. Don't lie to me." I threw an arm around my stomach, I felt like I could pass out right here and now.

"I don't know how I feel, okay! Maybe I never did let him go, and maybe I do still love him. But incase you haven't noticed- I haven't let you go either. I never stopped loving you either." He shook his head and looked away from me. I couldn't take it anymore- I needed to know. I closed the distance between us wrapping my fingers into his shirt and pressed my lips onto his.

At first I was kissing an immovable object- but then the soft lips I had been no stranger to, started kissing me back. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. Our lips moved as one, not rushing the other- but needing more. His arms wound around me pulling my body closer to him. The kiss deepened, our tongues tangled, and they only time we broke apart was when he whispered, _I love you_. I traced my nails up and down his back and his shoulders. But the sound of beeping broke us apart. He let go of me with one arm and looked into his pocket at his phone. I saw him mouth a swear word and look at me.

"I have to go."

"Figures. You know why Batman never ends up with the love of his life? Because he will always help the world- before he helps himself. How is someone ever supposed to love him- when he is nothing but a man hiding behind a mask? Who saves Batman, huh? So go ahead and blame me- but I'm not the one who has hid every important piece of my life deep in the shadows." I turned and ran to the elevator- he didn't follow. By the time the doors shut I was balling- the worst part was I didn't even know why.

Maybe it was because Ranger would always have someone else to go take care of. Maybe it was because I don't know why I even went there and kissed him. Maybe I was just clinically insane. I got to my car and drove home. At one point I had to pull over and finish crying and wipe away my tears. I flipped down the vanity mirror and did what I could to make myself presentable. When I pulled into my driveway and started walking into the house, I stopped. I looked in through the front window and saw down the hallway where Joe had Aly and was swinging her around. Both of them were laughing and Bob sat by them- watching with excitement. Why did I go to Rangeman- why did I need to kiss Ranger, again. Standing in front of me was the beautiful image of what was my family, maybe that was what upset me. I have yet to stop hurting them- two of the men in my life that I love and care for. And for some reason- they both loved me back. Joe looked over and saw me at the window and waved. There was no point standing out here anymore, if I did Joe would know something was wrong.

After Aly was asleep and Joe left giving me another, undeserving goodnight kiss I went to bed. I cried to myself until finally sleep came to me…

**OoooOooooOooooOoooO**

Something woke me up- I didn't know what it was at first. But when I opened my eyes I saw the masked face I had seen every night in my dreams- the one I had been trying to find.

"Surprise." My attacker said, I tried to do something to fight back. But I felt the sudden sharp point of a needle going into my arm and slowly my body couldn't fight back anymore and my eyelids slowly closed. I was in trouble.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **Ahhhh! I'm back! Miss me! So sorry to everyone- there has been a lot going on since the last update I posted. First of all- school has been totalllllly kicking my ass! My semester is over on the 2nd then I get about 3 weeks off before my fall semester starts. For fall I will be even busier than I am now; I'm taking 13 credits and student mentoring for an online class. So I will try to utilize the weeks I have available to write! Today I really shouldn't even be writing- but I needed a good distraction from my 2 papers, test, and all the other stuff I have to do. So anyways!

**Also- I need help from you lovely readers! I want to know what you want to see happen. I don't mean who you want to see Steph end up with. I already have that decided; I mean- what do you want to see happen. I have received comments about the fact this story is so much like the books and it is annoying and I don't want to write anything you don't want to read! So if you like the way this is going let me know; if you want to see something else happen- let me know that too.

***Another thing I want to point out; I do write stories that are completely original. I have a problem just putting it up on the internet since- well it's the internet. However- if any of you are interested in reading an _original_ treat by moi let me know =]

**Disclaimer: You know what is mine and what is JE's.**

**OoooOooooOooooO**

My eyes slowly opened and my body was in pain and I could feel ropes digging into my wrists and ankles; like a snake going in for the kill. My vision was blurred and I had no idea where I was as the room around me began to come into focus; I realized I was in a small room. I was tied with my arms around my back sitting in a chair, my ankles wrapped up around the legs. There was duct tape spread tightly over my mouth; what was going on? That's when it came back to me; I woke up and saw that face of the man I fought with the night Suzanne was being attacked… Wait, if he was in my house- _Aly!_ I shot my eyes around the room as fast as I could but instead of Aly I saw Suzanne in the same situation I was in. Her eyes were closed and her head was hung- please don't let her be dead.

I didn't know where we were or who was out there but there was one thing I did know- there was no way in hell I was going down like this. We were getting out of here and I was going to find my daughter; my everything. There was no way to know how knotted up the ropes were behind my back but I knew I couldn't struggle. The more I pulled; the tighter the ropes would become. And not only would that make it more difficult for me to get out, the ropes would also dig deeper into my already burning wrists. Gently my wrists started moving feeling for any sort of looseness in the ropes. While I worked my wrists Suzanne's eyes shot open and stared at me; pleading for something- but my telepathy skills weren't up to snuff. Besides I didn't know how much time we had before the attacker came back. Turned out we didn't have long at all, a few minutes later the door to the small room opened and the masked man stepped through and even by though I could only see his eyes- it was clear he was enjoying this.

"I think we will start by taking off the duct tape, obviously you were drugged so I wasn't worried about you saying anything. But I do have to admit I have always wanted to rip tape off someone's mouth and it certainly is my lucky day because now I get to do this twice." He stepped over to Suzanne and the anger in his body was easy to read. His left hand wrapped into the hair on the back of her head and with his right he ripped as fast and with as much force as possible. Suzanne was a strong woman but even she couldn't hold back the scream; especially since I am sure he was yanking her hair with it. The attacker stepped away from her and seemed to relax as he turned to face me. He approached me like a lion approached their prey; slowly stalking to me. There was no longer a trace of anger in his eyes, he was enjoying himself.

"Your turn, beautiful." His hand moved to the back of my head but he slowly caressed my face as he did. My skin started crawling; he was turned on by seeing me tied up. Shit- when I was unconscious how do I know he didn't do anything more than tie me to a chair. Like ripping off a band aid; the tape was off leaving a burning sensation over my skin.

"Hush, beautiful."

"Where is she!" I screamed as loud as I could; hoping more than anything there was someone around us that would hear.

"Who pretell are you asking about?"

"You know who! My daughter!" I continued to answer in screams that burned my throat.

"Oh come now, we have more important things to discuss. My business first is with this little bitch." The words came out of his mouth like acid as he turned his attention to Suzanne. She looked up to meet his gaze; her eyes red from tears that she was managing to hold back.

"Who are you?"

"Let's play a game. I shall provide you with clues and if you guess right; I will reveal myself." Suzanne sat in silence her eyes focused intensely on the masked man.

"We go way back, and between the two of us; I was supposed to be successful. Your pathetic excuses for artwork have always blinded people from seeing the real talent- which was me." I could see her struggling to understand what he meant.

"From day one you have been out to destroy my life; and now I am simply returning the favor." The light bulb went on in Suzanne's mind and her eyes opened wider than I ever thought was possible.

"Louie?"

"Ding ding ding!" He pulled off the ski mask revealing his extremely unattractive face. I almost shouted for him to put the mask back on; but while they were busy rehashing the past- I was making progress with these ropes. I needed to keep them talking.

"What the hell- how in the hell did I ruin your life?"

"Well I will start from the beginning since your lovely friend here doesn't know the story." Suzanne's eyes darted to me and I gave her a slight nod sending every sort of silent clue I could that I needed her to keep going.

"Fine, I'd like to hear your side of this crazy story." Yes! She caught on; and it was enough to send Louie on the beginning of what I prayed would be a long story.

"You transferred to my school and into my class in the third grade; do you remember?" Suzanne simply nodded.

"Well you were all alone and so I started talking to you. But as soon as we entered the art classroom, which was my favorite place in the world to be- you took all of that away. The others were simply sorry for you because you were the new girl; but somehow you managed to trick them into thinking your work was_ pure art_! As the school years went on and we were always stuck together you continued to cast your trickery over the eyes of everyone. They adored you and soon forgot all about me; I endured this all through high school while you outshined everyone. I knew though once you hit the real world you would come crumbling down and people would chew you up and spit you out. For years all seemed fine until a few years back I entered an art competition for a small cash prize and a spotlight in that month's local paper. I knew that was my moment to shine; until I saw the results and realized my name wasn't on the winner's page- but yours was. You had stolen first place, probably slept with the judges or something! But I knew as long as you were out there people would always be tricked into loving your work. I began creating the perfect plan to not only destroy you; but to destroy anything you were working on. If even after you were gone I had to deal with your stupid artwork I would go insane." I had to bite my tongue from telling him it was a little too late for the 'insane' bit.

"So all because I am better than you; you're going to kill me?" She snapped at him.

"You are **_not_** better than me!" Fury flamed throughout his eyes and his body was shaking.

"Apparently, I am! I spent every day trying to be great; you have spent every day trying to figure out how to eliminate the competition! "

"Humph, well I can't believe it took you so long to realize it was me! I practically told you my plan a year ago at your exhibit." I could see her once again searching through her memories before realizing what it was he was talking about.

"That was you?"

"I'm missing something." I added; these ropes were almost off- they couldn't finish now.

"Last year I had my first large art exhibit opening and it was the best moment of my life. I had many people come up to me and congratulate me; and Louie came up to talk to me. At first I couldn't place him, I knew I had seen him somewhere; but for all I knew I had seen him earlier that night walking around my show."

"Do you remember what I said?" Suzanne shook her head; it wasn't difficult to tell she was beyond irritated with this situation.

"I told you that you were living the dream and I hoped to one day be where you were. After listening to you babble for a few minutes I kissed your hand and told you we would meet again."

"So from **_that_** I was supposed to be ready for you to attack me!"

"It isn't my fault that you didn't recognize me."

"Who were the others in the basement? There was no way you were able to destroy my paintings and almost kill me in that short period of time."

"Just others that admire my work."

"Then what about Stephanie- why is she here!"

"Because she couldn't just stay home that night; she put herself in this situation."

"Well now what? You have us tied up- what is the next step in your big plan?" I asked, Suzanne shot me a look; wondering what I was thinking.

"Now you'll burn. I will set this place on fire and watch my problems go up in flames. Plus, I don't plan on letting you escape- I have waited too long for this moment to fail now."

"What about the paint!" I shouted before he could turn to leave. A slow cryptic smile spread across his face.

"You were a very clever girl; it's just too bad your moronic friend has the memory of an ant."

"What?"

"Damnit!" Both of us turned out attention to Suzanne who was shaking her head in frustration once again. "I can't believe I let all this shit slip through my fingers; in high school while I was once again dominating every single art class- Louie needed something to feel better about. He brought that kind of paint to school one day and told me that was professional grade, expensive and something a _true_ artist used."

"Very good; too late though of course."

"No it's not- Ranger will be here soon and trust me; then you will wish you were burning with us." An evil chuckle that made a shiver run down my spine, escaped him.

"Ranger- is that the name of the big buff guy that sat in front of your house all night- every night?" My heart stopped-_every night_- Ranger had been on a constant surveillance watch of my house; and I never even knew. I fought back the lump rising in my throat- I couldn't let this freak know Ranger was called away to protect someone else.

"It sure is; and I promise he'll be on his way soon."

"I'm not too worried about that, beautiful. You see if you spend years waiting for one moment- you make sure it goes perfect. Never did you see me watching you; and while he was trying to watch out for me- I was watching him. And I do believe he was called away to go check up on one of his houses that was experiencing a break-in." _No- it couldn't be._ The call Ranger got- it was only a diversion so Louie was able to bring us here.

"You know; I would give you a lecture on leading on two men at once- but well, you'll be dead soon so it won't really matter." Louie once again stalked slowly toward me, he brushed his long greasy brown hair out of his eyes and moved in very close to me. The warmth of his breath was infuriating.

"It's too bad you know, if you would have stayed home- I could have shown you a much better time than those other two." It took every ounce of strength to not reach around and hit him- I needed to make sure he didn't retie my now free hands; that was our only chance of escaping. The need to strike him rose as he inched closer, inhaling a deep breath of my scent. I sat very still as his lips lowered to place a kiss on my neck but when he was close enough I reached my mouth over and bit his exposed neck as hard as I could.

"BITCH!" Louie shouted throwing one hand over his neck, and with the other he placed a powerful punch along the side of my face. Because I had been leaning away from him to avoid the strike; the force sent the me and the chair sideways onto the ground. Out of natural instincts I threw my right hand down to catch myself; instead I heard a loud _crack_ and experienced a rush of pain worse than just about anything. Tears poured out of my eyes in response to the pain before I even registered what happened.

"Now I am glad you're here too. And just for that little stunt I will have to go back to the place I stashed her and make sure she pays."

"Don't you lay a FINGER on my daughter!" I screamed at the top of my lungs; a mix of hysteria, pain, and anger fueled my hate for this monster.

"I will take very good care of her; and don't bother escaping. Not only has the floor and walls of this building been doused with gasoline; the second I see a single body part move to leave- I'll shoot you. While I may not be the best shot- I have plenty of ammo; so I'm sure at least one of the bullets will finish you off."

Louie finally walked out of the room, and once the audible sound of the lock clicked into place came from the knob I moved my hands. My right wrist was clearly broken; but that wasn't going to stop me. I wasn't going to let us die like this; and there was no way he was going to touch my daughter.

"Ohmigod, Steph I am so so sorry! I can't believe how big of an idiot I was."

"It's okay- everything's going to be okay Suze."

"How can you say that?" She asked through the tears she could no longer hold back.

"Because I have daughter that is not growing up without a mother. And if that freak thinks I'm going to let him finish me off- well he certainly doesn't know anything about Stephanie Plum." Suzanne smiled despite the doubt in her eyes. The pain in my wrist was burning but I finally released my legs and immediately went for the ropes around her hands. Even with a gimp hand I was able to get her arms freed in a matter of seconds, but I let her untie her feet. I knew I could pick a lock- if I had a lot of time and a lot of patience; right now I had neither. There was only one way we were getting out; and I had seen Ranger do it dozens of times.

"Stand behind me in case I fall backwards." Suzanne did as I said and with every ounce of anger, and frustration I had welled up in me- I kicked hard at the door. Without even stumbling backwards the door flew open and the moment of excitement was cut drastically short as we saw the smoke and flames in the distance. It looked like an empty warehouse; we must have been in what used to be an office- the rest of the place was open. A majority of the small windows had rusted chains and locks on them except a couple in the distance. I wasn't naïve enough to think it was going to be that easy to get out, the smoking was starting to find its way into my lungs. We both threw the sleeve of our shirt over our nose and mouth to help in anyway possible.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her; there was only one way I could see us getting out.

"Yes!" She cried back; Suzanne was no baby- but this was not a normal situation for her to be in. She tried to conjure up whatever courage she could.

"Go stand by that window without the lock on it. I will create a distraction that will make him come after me; you need to get yourself out of that window- and run. Run for help- get yourself as far away as you possibly can."

"What about you!"

"I have a plan, trust me." She nodded and threw her arms around me in a quick hug before running off to the window I pointed to. There was a regular looking door adjacent to the window Suzanne was waiting at. I climbed the couple steps and pressed by back against the railing- summoning my inner Ranger before once again kicking my leg into the door. _Thank God_! The door flew open and made a large noise; I looked over at Suzanne and as soon as I saw her pull herself up I knew my plan was working. I hoped to get a chance to run to that same window; but until I knew Suzanne was successfully out I would have to keep Louie distracted. I heard footsteps closing in on where I was so I quickly ran down the steps in the opposite direction of where Suzanne was still climbing out. Louie yelled something as he entered through the door, and a few bullets flew past me. At least he was after me, my joy was short-lived when a bullet struck my leg sending me into the ground. Well at least this time my wrist didn't break my fall- my face did. The adrenaline pulsing through my broken body was the only thing keeping me going. I flipped my body over so I was now looking up into a massive cloud of smoke; and Louie's silhouette emerging staring me down. It was like the smoke wasn't effecting him; he stared down at me his eyes were piercingly evil.

"I'm sure you got that little bitch out, but don't worry- I will get her. You however, will die right here leaving your little girl and everyone else's fate resting solely in my hands." I pressed my body weight into the left side of my body and swung my right leg with all my might into his legs. Louie crashed to the ground dropping the gun, it was just out of reach of both of us. Broken wrist, bruised body, bullet in my leg aside- I was getting to that gun. I army crawled and the second my hand was held tight around the gun I whipped my body around to face Louie and pulled the trigger. I unloaded 3 bullets into his chest and I knew he was dead; but around me the fire was gaining power. I vaguely noticed the sprinklers on the ceiling sending down liquid- but I doubted it was helping any.

The threat of Louie was gone, but I still needed to get out before my body gave out on me. My leg was throbbing with pain as was my wrist; so I resorted to army crawling towards the door moving as fast as I could. The heat from the flames licked up and down at my broken body and the smoke filled my lungs making it feel like someone had thrown an anchor into my chest. I couldn't move anymore; my body wasn't responding and my consciousness was fading away as I lay there.

They say before you die your life flashes before your eyes; my thoughts only went to Aly- praying someone found her. Then as if the smoke was inhibiting my mind to truly see things clearly- I saw it; my future. It was the future I longed for watching my baby girl grow into an amazing, stubborn, independent woman- but there _he _was. Finally I saw who it was I wanted; who it was I needed- I had known all along. I shut my eyes letting myself bask in the presence of the one I loved before consciousness faded completely.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **So…. You wanna know who our girl chooses? I think I have made you wait long enough- time to reveal Steph's choice. =] Enjoy my darlings!

**Disclaimer: You know what is mine and what is JE's.**

**OoooOooooOooooO**

Something was pressed into my chest, restricting me from moving. I had no idea where I was but I did know how sore my body was. With more effort than seemed necessary; I opened my eyes. From the white walls; vases of flowers and awful smells- I could tell I was in the hospital. My eyes shot down to my chest and a tear escaped as I looked at my beautiful Aly sleeping on me; arms wrapped around my exhausted body.

"Want me to move her?" I looked up and saw Joe walk in; his soft smile was surrounded by a great deal of facial hair. The smile barely touched his eyes which were riddled with so many emotions I couldn't decipher what it was he was feeling.

"She can stay right here for the rest of our lives if she wants to." My lips kissed the top of her head and even though there was a searing pain in my bottom lip I didn't pull back. Joe came to my side and gently kissed my forehead he pressed his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes.

"I was so afraid I would never see those blue eyes again."

"I'm not going anywhere." My voice was barely a whisper the tears in my eyes were welling up; but it was a single tear that ran down Joe's cheek that made my heartache. My lips brushed against his cheek to wipe the solitary tear away; his hands gently caressed the side of my face. We stood that way for a few minutes before he sat down in the chair next to me. There were far too many questions I had that I needed answers too. Besides- what better time to get Joe to answer all of my questions than right now.

"Where was she?" He sighed and sank down a little into the chair.

"Do you want to talk about all of this right now, Steph?"

"Without a doubt." A large sigh escaped him.

"She was in Suzanne's basement; tied up and blind-folded." My mouth dropped open- Oh _God_, my poor baby.

"Why was she there?"

"I think they were going to frame it on Suzanne."

"But Louie planned on killing Suzanne- why would it matter where Aly was?" Joe shrugged his shoulders; but I could tell there was a theory he was keeping from me. I just had to shoot him a half-assed puppy dog face before he caved.

"I think he was being prepared; if for some reason you guys got away. I think he was hoping Suzanne would escape- but the plan was no matter what to… make sure you didn't get out."

"Oh. So how bad is everything?"

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific, Cupcake."

"How much trouble am I in with work, with my family? How screwed up is my body? How long have I been in the hospital? How did I get out? How did you find Aly? What happened to Suzanne."

"Jesus, Steph. Slow down, you got quite a lot of questions."

"I got a lot more too."

"Alright, work- well you'll have to talk to Eddie. He's pissed off to say the least; but because we were informed on what it was you were doing it will help your case."

"How were you informed?" I remember taking great lengths to keep Joe and the others out of what it was I was doing.

"After you brought the evidence to Ranger; he came to me."

"What!" My voice was louder than expected, Aly shifted around before falling back to sleep.

"You should have been the one to tell me."

"Why would he tell you?"

"I have a right to know, Stephanie! That's my daughter, I have a right to know about things like that."

"Why didn't you mention it sooner then?"

"Because, I knew if I mentioned it to you that you would shut me out. I have wasn't going to risk losing a moment with my daughter- and besides I knew with all of RangeMan watching your back; all would be okay."

"I can't believe that!"

"We'll get into this later; want me to answer the rest of your questions or not?" As much as I wanted to keep yelling about this; I needed my questions answered before Aly awoke.

"Continue." I replied dryly.

"You family has been worried about you; Aly has been staying with either me or them. You're going to have to get used to being smothered with family love for a while." I could handle that.

"Your body is far from screwed up; perfection is the word that comes to mind." He said with a seductive smile. "However, you have a broken wrist, your lip is busted cheek is bruised, your wrists and ankles are red and bruising. The bullet that hit your leg didn't get much; a flesh wound mostly. It has a bandage and wrap around it right now." Well that explains the soreness- I was going to have to cover up the mirrors before going home.

"Suzanne is fine, spent a couple hours getting checked out- but she's been home. I guess Lester has been staying with her; but personally I think the kidnapping has nothing to do with the reason he's been staying there. That's also how they found out about you guys. Suzanne's door kept opening and closing; in the beginning Lester was getting texts from her phone saying she was just restless. But I guess earlier that night she told him how tired she was and that she hated going outside in the dark. Lester was in the middle of something I guess that's why he didn't get there right away. Once he got to her place he realized she was nowhere to be seen; but he heard little cries coming from the basement. He called Ranger, who then called me. We had no idea where you guys were, but somehow Ranger figured it out. All I know is he got you out; you were unconscious and by the time I got there the building was nothing but a pile of rubble. Fire trucks were there, just about every one of the guys that works at the station were there too. Suzanne had to talk to investigators; they'll want a statement from you when you're feeling better." My head was spinning and I was pretty sure the pain meds were wearing off.

"How long have I been in here, Joe?"

"A few days."

"What?"

"You inhaled a lot of smoke and had a lot of injuries, Steph. The doctors said you were stable and would wake up on your own time." I nodded, it was over- and everyone was okay. Sure I was bruised and broken; but my Aly was safe.

"Thank you for being here."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." He kissed my forehead again and I couldn't help but wince from the pain of what I assumed was one of the many bruises Joe was referring to. "Let me call a nurse in here okay?" I nodded; being unconscious for 3 days was exhausting.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

The rest of my hospital stay was a blur; lots of paperwork to fill out, lots of tears from visitors. My ma insisted I join the family for dinner which I didn't know if I was ready to handle; but they also told me they'd keep Aly overnight until I was better. While I was feeling pretty decent at the moment- I was still saddled with a cast, bandaged leg and bruises all over. Plus the pain meds also had a way of making me feel drowsy and the last thing I wanted was to pass out cold and basically leave Aly to fend for herself. Suzanne spent more money on flowers for my room than I spent on shoes in a year. I didn't want her to feel guilty- nothing that happened I saw as her fault. She called just about every hour- on the hour and asked about a dozen times if I wanted a ride home from the hospital. Even though every time she called I told her my dad was picking me up and would bring me home later.

Not only was Suzanne calling my phone on a regular basis, Joe called constantly, and Mandy. Lester even called a half dozen times- eventually I shut my phone off. There was only so many times I could answer, '_yes, I'm fine'_ before I lost my mind. The one call I did take before shutting off my phone though was from Eddie. For the time being I was officially on medical leave, but he promised me a nice long discussion when I returned to work. Made me consider breaking my other wrist to postpone that discussion as long as possible.

My dad showed up to help me out of the hospital and even though I walked with only a tiny limp; they made me leave the hospital in a wheelchair. I trying arguing my way out of it but they all kept mumbling something about 'hospital policy'. If it wouldn't have been for the pained look in my dad's face while creating a scene- I would have made a bigger one. Instead I endured the ride out to the car. The ride home was a peaceful one; my dad wasn't much of a talker as it was- and quite frankly I knew when I got to my mother's house it was going to be anything but peaceful.

"Need help inside?"

"I got it, dad." I was sure everyone in the neighborhood would have their faces pressed into the window watching. No reason to give them any more to gossip about on my behalf.

"Well, let me at least take your uh… bag." Suzanne packed up some of my clothes in my small suitcase sized white purse. Dad was not one to be seen carrying a purse; I could tell he felt a lot worse for me than he let on.

"That'd be great, thanks."

The second we walked into the house I was tired; it was loud, chaotic, but also very homey. Aly rushed up to me giving me a big hug and remained by my side as we entered the dining room.

"Stephanie! What was it like!"

"What was what like Grams?" Grandma Mazur had visited me a bunch of times in the hospital; and was surprisingly well-behaved. I was assuming my mother had begged and pleaded- but now she had the home court advantage.

"Getting shot!"

"That wasn't the first time I was shot."

"Yeah- but that was the first time you were shot in a burning building." I chuckled as Grandma Mazur's eyes gleamed with a wild excitement.

"It was a rush."

"Whooo! I wish I had been there, me and you could have taken that guy down."

"Aly babe, why don't you go help grandma in the kitchen."

"Okay, mommy." Aly skipped off and I made sure she was out of earshot before continuing this conversation.

"Grams, be glad you weren't there."

"Yeah, but can you think of the stories I could tell people! Then again the ladies at the salon never have anything good. While you were living in Wisconsin the only good stories I heard were about Polly's nephew in college. But I swear that boy has the most boring life! How many times can one person read the same book on the weekends! Now Polly doesn't even talk when I walk in because since you came back nobody's got stories like I do."

"Glad I can help, Grams."

"You should come in with me and show people your bullet wound!"

"I'll think about it."

"So it's a damn shame guess that Louie guy that shot at you ended up burning up right along with that building. I was talking to Stiva and I guess they're not doing any type of service for him; apparently the family was going to do something small. But I was thinking about it- Louie was smart; he was basically cremated for free! Hell, made me think I should just throw myself in a burning building when my time comes- save the trouble and the money!"

"Mother!" My mom walked into the room, face red with embarrassment, doing the sign of the Cross at least a dozen times.

"What- you should thank me for saving you some money in the long run."

"Be a lot cheaper to chuck her over a bridge." My dad mumbled, taking his seat at the table.

"Frank!" The meal hadn't even started and mom's liquor bottle would be gone before the dessert.

"Hey ma, thanks for helping out with Aly."

"Of course, honey. You need anything else and you just let me know- got that?"

"Yeah." She pulled me in for a hug that seemed to hit ever sore part of my upper body. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain; that would do nothing to help me go home without supervision tonight.

"Alright, sit down."

We all sat down to eat; Aly took over the first part of the conversation talking about her day. My mother kept asking her questions- and I was sure it was to keep _her mother_ from, well… from being herself.

"Oh, Stephanie- Joe called here earlier. Said your phone was off, but that he had a lot of work to do before going home. But he said he was going to try and stop by after he left." My mom said with a smile.

"Okay thanks."

"You know, he was really worried about you."

"Well I was in a coma."

"I know, but you should have seen him. Aly, wasn't your daddy sad?" Aly looked up at me with her big eyes and nodded.

"Daddy was really sad, mommy."

"I'm better now, baby." I said to Aly, before shooting a "stop-talking-about-this-in-front-of-my-daughter" look.

"Stephanie, you need to spend more time in the hospital!" Grandma yelled, even though I was sitting right next to her.

"Why on Earth would you say that, ma!" My mother looked like someone just told her they didn't like her pot roast.

"All those sexy men in black coming in to visit you. They were all buff and hot- made me regret not bringing any dollar bills to slip in their belts!" My mom quickly threw her hands over Aly's ears in the chair next to her. My dad looked like he was going to puke- and I couldn't help but laugh.

**OoooOooooOooooO**

The rest of the meal went by without any major issues- and my mom only asked me about a million times if I would just stay there overnight. Nothing about that sounded good to me though, I couldn't wait to lay down in my own bed, in my own house. I considered asking my dad to stop at a liquor store so I could pick up some beer; but I didn't know if I wanted to try mixing pain meds with liquor tonight. The ride home was much like the ride from the hospital; quiet and peaceful- until we were a couple miles from my house.

"You know Steph, when your ma told me you were in the hospital- I didn't worry. You have been taken to the hospital before, so I just figured we'd get there and see you sitting up in bed waiting to go home. But you were unconscious…" He stopped and swallowed back a big lump in his throat.

"I know you're a grown woman and a mother, and I know I'm no good with the sentimental stuff… but you're still my baby. I have never had a heart attack- but seeing you lying there was just about as close to heart attack as I'll get. I love you, Steph- just try to stay safe. I know you're one that likes adventure; but I can't stand seeing you like that again."

"I promise I'll be careful, dad. I love you too." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled before sinking back into the comfortable silence.

"Need me to help you in?"

"I'll be okay- thanks though." He pulled up in front of my house and nodded towards the front door.

"Looks like you got company, anyways." My head shot towards the front door expecting to see someone with a gun aimed at me ready to shoot me down. But instead my heart began to race, and a smile formed over my lips. That's when I remembered my vision; my vision of my future- and of _him_.

"Thanks again, dad." He smiled at me as I stepped out, slinging my bag onto my shoulder. I was vaguely aware of the fact I was wearing baggy gray sweatpants with a white T-shirt two sizes too big. My long hair at least didn't look like a total disaster since I utilized the shower in the hospital this morning. He was sitting on the top step, head hung down, arms rested on his legs. This was so unlike him; and I couldn't help but ache to make things better. I stood directly in front of him, neither of us said a word- and even though I wanted to look into the eyes I have dreamt about- they were still focused on the ground. I didn't know what to say, or what was wrong- but I had to do something. With my left hand I slowly brushed my fingers through his dark hair, it was soft to touch and sent a rush of energy coursing through me. I wanted to touch more than just his hair- but I had to control myself. His hand carefully moved to cast and gently pulled my hand to his lips. Placing a delicate kiss on each of my fingers.

"I almost lost you."

"But you saved me." Finally those beautiful brown eyes looked up into mine casting aside all my pain and fears. Although his face was still the same perfect beautiful face I remembered; the pain behind it hurt me. I loved this man, he had been a part of my life for so long now and was one of the biggest pieces of me. He was my best friend, my rock, my Ranger. And all along I looked at him as almost unbreakable- but here he was; broken, because he thought I was gone. I couldn't imagine losing him- but I had never thought of what it would mean if he lost me.

"Barely." Ranger said, his words were harsh; he was angry with himself.

"If it wouldn't have been for you, I wouldn't even be here now."

"Do you have any idea how close I was to failing? I had my windows down and was almost to the building and I heard 3 gunshots. For all I know I could have been driving through a parade and I wouldn't have known. All I thought of was you; when I got in there you were lying unconscious. I saw the gunshot in your leg and I didn't even know if you were still alive. We made it outside seconds before the building exploded, and if I would have been smarter; you never even would have been kidnapped."

"He said you watched the house every night."

"I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to think that I didn't believe you could take care of yourself. But truth was I couldn't imagine someone taking you away from me. Morelli knew we did surveillance on your house at night; he didn't know it was just me watching. I would have called him and told him I couldn't make it to your house right away. But I didn't know how long I was going to be occupied at the other house. I wanted to show up when I was done and finish our conversation without Morelli being here." My fingers were still making their way through his soft hair; and he still held my hand. I didn't want to lose this moment, but my body was tired and weak- I didn't know how much longer I could stand here.

"Carlos, can we go inside?" His head snapped up to look at me, eyes wide.

"What did you call me?" The words were barely a whisper, like he had only imagined them. I smiled, a few tears decided they no longer wanted to be held back- and rolled down my cheek.

"I called you Carlos, I'm tired and I can't stand anymore." In a flash he was off the steps, I was scooped into his arms and he was opening the lock. He didn't bother asking where I wanted to lay down; he walked us straight up to my bedroom and carefully laid me down. In a moment he was next to me, his face was held a few inches away from mine.

"I love you, I've just been afraid to admit it because I was afraid I would lose you for good. I know you don't do relationships but it's you I want." The pain left his face and his 200 watt smile replaced his frown.

"Babe, I have never wanted anything more than I have wanted you." My eyes darted down across my body; and even though I couldn't see how battered up I was through the clothes- I could still feel it. I wanted him too, but I wasn't ready for _that_ just yet. Carlos let out a soft chuckle and tipped my chin up to face him.

"I don't just mean your body; yes- I want that too. But I love you, Babe. And right now I want you to sleep and use me as your pillow."

"You love me?" He smiled again.

"Babe, was there ever any doubt in your mind?" I shrugged my shoulders- bad idea, my face easily showed the pain I felt.

"We can talk when you wake up."

"You promise to still be here?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you." I closed my eyes and snuggled into him; this was where I wanted to be. Nothing felt more real to me than our bodies aligned perfectly together.

"I have one request before I go to sleep."

"And what would that be?" I opened my eyes and stared into his.

"Kiss me, Carlos." His smile spread wider than I had ever seen before. And he carefully lowered his lips to mine, I felt the whole world disappear; all that existed was my Ranger and me. Even though he was being careful the kiss still left me breathless when he pulled away.

"I can't wait until my body heals." I sighed, wanting more. I wanted all of him; the weight of him over me, our arms and legs intertwined as we experienced what I already knew would be the most passionate moment of my life. He let out a laugh and let his fingers feel every curve of my face.

"Babe." And with that one word I was able to fall into a deep sleep.


	21. Final Chapter

**Author's Note:** So there you have it…. Our girl has chosen her man! A couple things I want to add…. This will be the last chapter _Since The Beginning_; the file I am uploading after this will explain the sequel. Also! As I'm sure you all know by now I am a BabeCake- and since Joe was not chosen in this story for the HEA; I am working on a different story with a CC HEA. I will specify in the description that it is a CC story.

**SMUT Warning—Nothing Super Smutty… But just a headsup!**

**Disclaimer: You know what is mine and what is JE's.**

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

When I woke up the next morning I was wrapped up in Ranger's embrace; it didn't seem real. He was here- and he was _mine_; I never wanted to move from this spot. My body was sore and ached; but there was another ache present that I couldn't deny anymore. When Ranger slept he looked completely at peace and not like a man that had a dark past; a dangerous job, and many other things that made him the man he was. My fingers reached out to rub the side of his face and just the simple contact made my body crave more. I was originally going to take it slow; but hell with it- this sexy man was mine. And to be completely honest since the night I stayed at Ranger's after apprehending Ronald Ellis; I have wanted him. My body was frustrated and in need; it had been a little over 4 years since the last time I rolled away in a tangle of sweaty sheets with anyone. Ranger was beginning to stir awake and before he could wake up and protest my indecent request I pressed my lips to his neck. I could hear the slight intake of breath escape his lips as he gained consciousness, but I wasn't stopping. My lips trailed kisses from his neck to his chest and with my free hand my fingers explored the muscles in his arm. I could hear the faint sound of a moan leave him which ignited a fire deep inside me. My lips moved from his chest to the far side of his neck; giving me the perfect excuse to move my body over his. I could feel Ranger hard against me and I couldn't help but smile. I lightly nipped at his neck and his ear and my hips slowly moved back and forth over him. At first it was just supposed to be a way for me to make him want me but a moan of desire came from deep in my throat. In an instant I was on my back and Ranger was holding his weight over me; his eyes burned with the same desire I knew were in mine. I reached up to him and kissed his neck once more tracing my tongue the length of his neck. His lips moved down to meet mine and even though the cut in my lip still burned- our lips moved together in a deepening kiss.

But suddenly he pulled away from me leaving me wanting more.

"Babe." His voice was trying to scold me from trying to seduce him into more.

"This is the second time now you have denied me in bed. You're starting to make me feel like something's wrong with me."

"There is babe, you need your pain meds and to change the bandage on your bullet wound."

"There is nothing sexy about those things; come on they can wait. I really don't think I can- I have waited far too long." I didn't mean to sound whiney- but I could tell from his smile that that was exactly how I was sounding.

"So have I, but I want to take you until we can't move anymore. And with the current condition you are in- that isn't going to be long."

"I'll be fine! Please, it's been over 4 years and I can't wait another minute."

"It's been over 4 years for me too, and I can wait." My begging and pleading got pushed to the back of my mind.

"You never…. While I was away?" He slowly shook his head while our eyes held together. I couldn't hide my smile; especially when I saw his smile in return.

"You love me."

"I sure do, babe." His lips reached down once more to mine before he backed away from me.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Ranger brought had me take my pain meds and then carefully wrapped up my cast up so it couldn't get wet from my shower. I was pleased to see Ranger had every intention of joining me in the shower; but when he realized I thought we were going to have delicious shower sex he informed me this was strictly business. As I stood letting the heavy stream of water fall over me, Ranger lathered up my hair with shampoo and helped me rinse it. Then he repeated it with the conditioner; so maybe it wasn't the Ranger-induced orgasm I was craving, but it was wonderful none-the-less. After he rinsed out my conditioner and was in the process of running shampoo through his own hair I turned to watch him. The water running over his dark perfect muscles gave a new meaning to the term 'wet dream'. I wanted to listen to him and not egg him on anymore than I already have but I couldn't help it. My lips found the curve of his chin and moved back around his neck but before I could get any further his hands were latched onto my shoulders holding me back.

I knew his self-control was good; but I could see even his control wasn't _that _good.

"Are you on something?" At first I was offended; 'on something' what like I had to be on drugs to want him. Then I got it, _duh_, he wanted _me_ and wanted to insure there wouldn't be any little Ranger's running around. And never before had I imagined three simple letters would be the beginning of my undoing.

"IUD." I answered much more breathy than I meant to.

"Thank God." My body was pinned against the wall and the passion and desire that had been built up wanting this man for the past four years was released…. A few times.

I was lying in bed watching Ranger as he carefully rewrapped the bandage on my leg. He worked with precision, doing a better job than the nurses and doctors in the hospital.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked, not breaking the concentration as he worked.

"Am I smiling?" I hadn't noticed.

"Since we got out of the shower."

"Because you make me happy." His lips parted into a smile as he finished with my bandage.

"Right back at ya, babe. Although, you did kind of attack me in the shower- I didn't have a choice." My mouth dropped open in mock insult.

"I certainly did _not_ attack you; as I recall you more than willingly gave yourself to me."

"I couldn't resist."

"Hey- I'm not complaining." He leaned over me placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Good, what did you want to do today?" I thought for a minute- I really should talk to Eddie, and I wanted to get my baby back. Although having her at my parents last night turned out to benefit me in more ways than I could have imagined. Then it hit me- _shit!_

"Joe!" Ranger's eyes widened at me- I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"You want to do Joe today?"

"No." That's right my mom had said Joe was thinking about stopping over; what if he came over and saw Ranger's car parked outside? While I wasn't in love with Joe the way I was in love with Ranger; he was still important to me. I needed to talk to him- I wasn't the old Stephanie leading on two men because I couldn't make up my mind. I knew who I wanted, and the other deserved to know.

"Babe." Ranger was having a hard time waiting for an explanation.

"I need to talk to Joe." I didn't want to say that Ranger was a jealous guy- because he really had no reason to be. He knew all his assets and the way he had hold over me; but saying he was possessive definitely fit the bill.

"Listen, I want to see him and either I'm going to see him or I'm going to make him come here. Either way I need to talk to him without you glaring down at him."

"I'll drive you to him."

"Thank you, I'll give him a call and see where he is."

"I have to call RangeMan anyways to ask about a few things. There is still a tracking device on his truck; I can see where he is at."

"Okay- thanks." This was probably better anyways, this way if Joe did drive over here last night he didn't have a chance to drive off before I got a chance to talk to him.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Half hour later I was standing at Joe's front door- too nervous to knock. Ranger dropped me off down the block (per my request) and told me to call when I was ready for a ride home. But now I've been standing here for the last few minutes dreading what awaited me. Either he came over and saw Ranger's car and was going to be mad/sad/upset; _or_ he didn't stop by and was going to be the sweet and loveable Joe- not knowing I was here to end all prospects of our future. Suddenly Joe opened the door and my time to sit and deep breathe had come to an end. He had his cop face on, his expression was serious and unreadable.

"Gonna stand there all day?"

"Thinking about it." His lips twitched up a bit at the corner into a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"It can't be good for you to stand for long periods of time." We walked in over to the couch and sat for a few minutes in silence. I noticed Bob was tied up in the backyard, and while part of me wished he was inside to create a distraction- he also had a habit of expressing love by jumping on you. I stared down at my hands, how am I supposed to do this? How am I supposed to tell Joe its over? Not that we have been a couple for years but still- I knew what he wanted and we would always have Aly, so he would always be in my future. But I couldn't be what he wanted- Ranger was my future; and I finally realized it wasn't because of anything that Joe had done.

"Steph…" I looked up at him and saw in his eyes the pain lingering on the edge of his expression. "I know what you're here to talk about?"

"How?"

"Stephanie, I love you very much and I was heartbroken when you left- and I know I wasn't the only one. I knew Ranger spent time with you and staying in contact, and when you came home- I felt like he was just trying to butt in because that's just how he was. That was until we were at the hospital."

"What do you mean?"

"The first day after you were all fixed up and you were unconscious Aly and I were visiting you. Well it was getting late so I brought her to your parents' house and I was originally just going to come home. But I realized there was no where I wanted to be but there with you- so I went back. I was close to your room and before I walked in, the door was half open and I saw Ranger in there with you. My first instinct was to rip him apart and make him leave, but I couldn't move. He sat there holding your hand and he looked terrible. All along I just assumed his feelings for you were there- but nothing serious. But seeing him in there with no one else around, I realized how much he loved you. I tried to block it out of my mind and think of it as nothing; but while I was in the office last night I suddenly just stopped everything I was doing. And it was like it hit me like a ton of bricks, I realized that all along I thought of Ranger as budding into our relationship. When- I was the intruder."

"I'm so sorry, Joe." I wanted to say more; but what? I couldn't deny it- I didn't see him as being an intruder, but that wasn't going to make it any easier to point this out. "I really do love you, and you are so special to me." He nodded slowly and looked up at me with a comforting smile.

"I know, but I have to admit if I was going to lose you to anyone- it would be to him. Because at least I know the lengths he will go to keep you safe _when_ you are in danger."

"Yeah, and to be honest I still don't understand why he does what he does for me."

"You don't? Do you really not realize how much you mean to people?"

"I just kind of seem like a big disaster waiting to happen." Joe smiled.

"Well you are- but you're much more than that too."

"Thanks."

"We do need to talk about Aly. I understand that I won't be coming around every night to see her because well- that would get a little crowded in my opinion. But we need to work out a schedule- I don't want to lose time with my daughter."

"Joe you won't, besides- you really think that girl is going to let me keep you two apart; even if I did want?"

"You're right, she is your daughter after all- and any one that knows you I'm sure realizes they have no say in what you're doing."

"You're right about that." Joe's eyes darted to the time on the cable box.

"Am I keeping you from something?"

"I need to go into the office for a little bit, but first- I have one request." Joe stood up and looked down at me with a sly smile- making me very nervous.

"What's the request?"

"Dance with me."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Listen, I had big plans for us; engagement, wedding, more kids, growing old together, lots of sex and Pino's. I realize that isn't going to happen; but what I was really looking forward to was the first dance at our wedding."

"You had all that planned out?" He shrugged his shoulders trying to look uninterested; even though I could see he was completely serious.

"So what do you say?" He held down his hand to me. "Besides, if you do get married to Ranger or some other borderline scary guy; I have a feeling I would be escorted into a dark alley if I tried to take the first dance with you." I couldn't help but smile; how was I supposed to say no to that? And truthfully- I didn't want to. I placed my hand in his and let him pull me to my feet. He picked up the remote for his stereo and flipped it on. Joe loved listening to the Oldies, which was the station currently tuned in. Billie Holiday's song "I'll Be Seeing You" was just starting up, making a wide smile spread over Joe's face.

"Perfect."

He placed an arm around my waist and held onto my good hand with the other one. I let my other arm wrap around his shoulders and slowly we started to move. Joe silently sang along with Billie making me smile; but then it was like at the same time it hit us both- this really was it. I could feel a lump rising in my throat and no longer could I stare into his eyes; so instead I rested my cheek against his. The jokes were gone, the fun moment had disappeared and was replaced with the sense of Good Bye. I could tell the song was coming to an end so with a final strong hug with his one arm he gently moved his face back to look at me. The look in his eyes told me on the inside he was crying, so as the song came to an end I gently placed a final kiss on his lips. He responded with all the love he felt and then it was over. His thumbs gently wiped away the tears from my cheeks that I hadn't realized were there, and a smile crept back over his lips.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

"So I realize you don't have a vehicle here, need me to drop you off somewhere?"

"Actually, can you bring me in with you? I should probably talk to Eddie sooner rather than later, and maybe with a cast on my wrist he'll go a little easier on me." Joe laughed.

"Good thinking, Cupcake."

"Is he really mad?" Joe shrugged his shoulders as he walked to the patio door.

"If it was anyone else that did that; they'd be fired. Since it's you all you'll probably get is a slap on the wrist."

"Ow!"

"Ha- I mean your good wrist. Head on out to my truck, I am going to let Bob in and I don't think I could handle watching him jump on you."

"Thanks!"

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

On the car ride into the office Ranger called me all of 3 times; but I didn't want to answer and have Joe realize his car was being tracked. Our conversation went way better than I ever imagined it would and I wasn't ready to put him in a sour mood just yet. Once we pulled into the lot though I told Joe not to wait for me; I needed to call Ranger before things got ugly.

"Yo." I rolled my eyes.

"I still only get a 'yo' when I call; doesn't make me feel very special."

"So I see Morelli's truck is at the station. Meaning he either locked you in the house because he didn't take the news well, someone stole his car and drove it in to the police station, or you had me drop you off a block away and had your other boyfriend pick you up. So which one is it?"

"All of the above."

"Babe."

"Morelli had to go into the station, I need to talk to Eddie- it just made sense."

"And answering my phone calls didn't?"

"If I answered your calls, Morelli would probably figure out his truck is being tracked. And I'm almost positive he wouldn't like that."

"Okay, well we need to talk."

"Shit seriously! I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls Carlos, but if we're already going to have _the talk_ already I'm going to be really pissed." I could hear him laugh into the phone.

"Not that kind of talk, Babe. That talk will never be one I initiate." My smiled beamed like a school girl.

"Okay, well then what is this talk about?"

"We'll talk later, where are you going after you talk to Eddie?"

"I'd like to see my kid."

"Can I make a recommendation?"

"I don't think I can stop you."

"One of my men will be there to pick you up at the station; go to your mom's house. Once I finish with everything here at the office I will pick you up so we can go back to your place to talk."

"Talk, like talk? Or talk like _talk_?" I could practically hear his smile.

"Definitely the first, and hopefully if I'm lucky some of the second."

"I'm pretty sure you'll have some luck tonight."

"Babe." He said before disconnecting; I sat staring at the phone for a little while with a smile before walking into to meet with Eddie.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

My talk with Eddie went fine, after being told at least a dozen times how stupid I was to not let others in on what was going on. So now after my medical leave is up I get the pleasure of going into the office every day and basically have my every move watched. Eddie let me know that if I had been anyone else- I would have been fired on the spot. Not that I could blame him; he had a right to be mad. I realized halfway through our "meeting" that my wanting to handle everything on my own was simply to prove that I wasn't the poor pathetic Stephanie. That Wisconsin had actually been a positive change in my life- which my actions made me look a lot like the old Stephanie.

At least spending time with Aly made me feel better- like she always did. We spent hours together coloring because my mother insisted I sit with my leg propped up a pillow at all times. When Ranger called to tell me he was on his way it sparked at least a million questions from my mother and Grandma Mazur. I was hoping having Aly in the room was going to keep me from answering these questions. That was until my mom sent my dad on a walk with Aly- which was recommended in a tone that no one argued with. So I fessed up and explained how no- I wasn't with Joe but yes- I was now with Ranger. Of course Grandma Mazur made plenty of comments that made me glad Ranger wasn't in the room to listen too; because he may have been far too freaked out by my family and bolted. While my mother went off about how Joe and I belonged together. I was saved when I saw Ranger pull up and I was out the door bolting to the car before it had come to a complete stop.

After eating dinner and talking a little bit about our days and how my talk went with Morelli (minus the dance and the kiss). We laid on the couch my head resting on his chest, our fingers moving together while we watched TV.

"So are we going to keep avoiding what it is you need to talk about all night? Or was talk a way to get me all alone?"

"I don't need an excuse to get you alone, Babe."

"Okay, so spill the beans." My head rose and fell with his chest as he let out a large breath- okay, something was definitely up.

"I got a call while you were in the hospital to take an assignment."

"What kind of assignment?"

"Like a government issued assignment." I reluctantly pulled myself off his chest to look at him.

"For how long?"

"It depends; it could be a couple months- or longer."

"Oh." I felt my heart sink deep into the pits of my stomach.

"I turned them down, but I got a call today from them. Apparently I'm the best one for the job and they decided to try and sweeten the deal. I told them I wasn't going to take it because there was someone in my life that I couldn't just walk away from because she was in critical condition."

"Would that someone be me? Or am I going to have to go hunt some other woman down?" I asked with a smile. He reached out and brushed a curl behind my ear.

"It has always been you, Stephanie."

"Okay good, you can continue." His lips twitched into a smile but it was obvious there was more he needed to tell me.

"They told me today if I were to accept this assignment it would be the end of my contract. Which means after this job is over I wouldn't have to leave again… I wouldn't have to leave you again."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Ask you what you think I should do?"

"Oh, why are you leaving it up to me?" He sat upright and traced the curves of my face with the tips of his fingers.

"Because while I am no expert on this whole relationship thing; I do believe this is the way it should be done."

"Well that does make sense." Ranger was silent waiting for my answer- I could tell he needed an answer right away. Or else he would have given me plenty of time to think this over.

"I want you to do what you think is best. I realize that isn't much help but if the role was reversed I'd want your support. By telling you not to go may be completely going against what you want and you may be saddling with an even worse assignment in the future. However, by telling you to go- is like telling you I don't want you here with me. So whatever you choose, I'll stand behind you." His hands wrapped into the front of my shirt and pulled me into his chest. I knew right then and there that he was going; I finally had Ranger in my life the way I have yearned for and now he's leaving.

"When do you leave?"

"Sunday morning." I pulled back and stared at him, there was nothing in his face that told me he was only joking.

"That quick?" He hugged me tighter and a deep sob escaped my chest.

"Are you in pain?"

"Yeah, I am." I knew he meant physically, but emotionally I was hurting worse than I ever imagined I could- in such a short period of time. We were off the couch, and as I stayed cradled in his arms he took me upstairs to bed.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

All I wanted to do Saturday was hold him, but there were things he had to do to keep the business going. After about an hour of pacing around my house trying to decide how to spend my time before he arrived- it hit me. I knew exactly what I was going to do; and there were a couple things I needed. The first was Suzanne, the second was Ranger's robe that hung in my bathroom, her straighter, some FMPs, make-up and certain outfit I have been waiting to put for an occasion to wear again.

The sun was just starting to go down and everything was set; the downstairs lights were off and in the bedroom I waited with a bottle of Pinot Noir, and about a dozen candles flickering light around the room. Suzanne and I had spent the last couple of hours making everything perfect. My make-up was an absolute perfect gray smokey eye; Suzanne had straightened my hair and put a little curl at the ends and poofed it up a little in the front. My favorite part though was the outfit- the exact outfit I wore the night I tried to take down Ronald Ellis. Baby blue body hugging- cleavage showing top, booty shorts, fish nets and the FMPs to go with it. On many occasions I thought back to the night where we were moments away from experiencing what was going to be a guaranteed amazing orgasm. I was glad the outfit still fit- not that it mattered; since I didn't plan on wearing it that long anyways. I heard the front door open, and I slipped my arms into Ranger's robe and tied it around the waist.

I could hear him taking the stairs and I positioned myself on the far side of the room and stood waiting for my man. The door open and his eyes widened in surprise as he took in the scene in front of him. Slowly though as he realized what I was doing his body became more at ease as he leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hi baby, how was your day?" I asked.

"Getting better by the second, how was yours?"

"Well, I'm getting a little warm in this robe but I can't get it off because of this cast. I was hoping you might be able to help me." A sexy smirk reached his lips as I unconsciously scanned his body with my eyes and licked my lips.

"I'm pretty sure I'm up to the challenge." I stayed right where I was and he slowly stalked towards me until his hand could reach the tie of the robe. He slowly pulled it open and push the robe back revealing my stripper wear. His eyes darkened as he met my eyes.

"I do recall seeing this before."

"Last time I wore it you pushed me away and said _not like this_, so I'm hoping _this_ is more like it."

"This is much more like it."

"Are you hungry?"

"Oh yeah." Our eyes were locked and I could feel my body melting under his gaze.

"What would you like for dinner?"

"You know- I'm actually craving dessert tonight. And you are exactly what I was hoping for."

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Babe, wake up I have to go." I opened my eyes to him standing over me; dressed, showered- all ready to leave me.

"What if I change my mind and tell you that you have to stay with me." His lips met mine and his arms pulled me out of bed. I looked at the clock- 5am; this should be illegal to get up and leave your girlfriend this early in the morning. Especially when we have only had about 3 hours of accumulated sleep the night before. Not that it wasn't worth it; everything went as planned and as a result last night successfully made up for the 4 years I had spent without this man. I looked down and had completely forgot that at some point during the night my blue stripper outfit was traded in for a gray t-shirt that hung lower than a majority of my skirts. Ranger leaned down and scooped me up into his arms and easily carried me downstairs and put me down by the front door.

Before I even had a chance to feel sad his lips were pressed against mine with a passion that quickly shot my body into consciousness. My left hand wrapped its way around his neck and deepened the kiss. Quickly though he pulled away both us panting hard.

"I need to leave." I shook my head and threw my mouth back on his- I wasn't ready to let him go yet, or ever for that matter.

"Babe." He said with a sigh against my mouth. I could tell he was trying to be the responsible Ranger I knew and loved- and normally I wouldn't push something like this. But who knew when I was going to see him again.

"Please Carlos." I moaned into him, and then I was lifted off the ground- my legs immediately wrapped around his body. We were moving backward until I felt the wall against my back, I heard the zipper of his black cargo pants and in one quick movement my underwear was ripped off and he thrust into me. I screamed out at the contact, after a night of slow, passionate amazing love-making- this rough and quick moment was just what my body craved. My lips kissed whatever part of his body I could reach and with each powerful thrust I felt my body responding in the delicious way that no one like Ranger could create. We were both moaning and moving together- my body was about to find its release and with a final thrust I yelled out in ecstacy. Ranger found my mouth with his as he climaxed; we stayed like that for another minute while our breathing and heart rate slowed to a normal level. He set me back down and pulled his zipper back into place.

"I love you, Carlos."

"I love you, Stephanie." I put my arms around him once more for a hug as the tears started pouring out. He pulled me back from him and his beautiful dark eyes found mine.

"Goodbye Scarecrow, I'm going to miss you most of all." A whole new batch of tears poured down as he repeated the same line I used when he left me to my new life in Wisconsin. With a final kiss I watched him walk outside, get in his car and drive away. I ran back upstairs and wrapped myself in _our_ blankets and let myself cry. I knew I was going to miss him- but last time he returned to me; and this time there was no doubt in my mind that my Ranger would come back to me once again.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please Please tell me what you think! Check out the "Last Word" for info on the sequel if you are interested in reading more! Luv ya darlings! =]**


	22. Last Word

**Well I am certainly hoping if you are reading this that means you enjoyed my story enough to know more! **

**The next story I will be posting will be called ****_Somewhere in the Middle_****, so feel free to look for it. It may be a few days before I can get that up. I am into the final stretch of school here so I need to focus on that stuff. Once that is over- I will absolutely be back!**

**Now- Just a heads up I suck at providing summaries of anything. So just know- the idea for the next one is better in my mind than I will probably portray in this little sum up!**

**But here it is none-the-less:**

**When Ranger returns from his assignment 10 months later and he expects everything to be back to normal- but ****_normal_**** is far from what his return will be. Ranger is confronted by Lester upon his arrival home and told that Stephanie was attacked in her home. Which really is nothing new- but besides the bruises something else is haunting Stephanie… Or should I say ****_someone_**** else. Steph hardly talks to anyone but always seems to be talking to someone- but ****_who_**** is she talking to? And why can't anyone else see who she is talking to? Ranger has done a good job of keeping the dark parts of his life a secret from everyone so far. But upon his arrival home he realizes that digging into the secrets of his past may be the only way to save Stephanie's future from coming to an abrupt end.**


End file.
